Malfoyn perillinen
by Marre
Summary: OotP spoilers: Miten Draco selviää uudesta tilanteesta OotP:n jälkeen? Miten rakas hillerimme pärjää, kun hän joutuu selkä seinää vasten?
1. Dracon kesä

**Tarina:** Suuren hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen

**Luku:** 1. luku: Dracon kesä

**Kirjoittaja:** Marre

**Ikäraja:** R tai K-15

**Parit:** Draco

**Tyylilaji:** Angst/Action-Adventure

**Varoitukset:** Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan

**Spoiler:** Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna

**Disclaimer:** Kaikki oikeudet Harry potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

**AN:** Tämä suomenkielinen versio omasta alunperin englanniksi kirjoitetusta ficistä. Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One: Malfoy's heir, joka löytyy osoitteesta Tarina on kesken niin suomeksi kuin englanniksi, mutta englanninkielinen versio on kuusi lukua edellä. Suomenkielinen versio ei kuitenkaan ole aivan suora käännös, vaan erillinen versio perustuen samaan juoni- ja kohtauskaavioon. Tarina on kolmeosainen ja keskushenkilönä on Draco Malfoy. Ensimmäinen osa seuraa hänen elämäänsä jatkuen suoraan OotP:n lopusta läpi kouluvuosien ja sodan loppuun asti. Toinen osa on sitten rakkaustarina ja kolmas kertoo Dracon paluusta takaisin asemaansa ja on osittain myös next generation-tarina. Tarinaan olen saanut inspiraatiota LadyRhiyanan High Clan-maailmasta, vaikka tämä ei siihen sijoitukaan. Tarinan ikäsuositus on aiheuttanut minulle paljon päänvaivaa ja englanninkielinen versio on aluksi ollut pg-13 ja myöhemmin R. Suomalainen K-15 olisi ehkä se sopivin. Mitään suoraa tarinassa ei kerrota, mutta mukana on viittauksia melko rankkoihinkin asioihin. kuten seksuaaliseen väkivaltaan, väkivaltaan, lapsen hyväksikäyttöön jne. Tarina on muutenkin sisällöltään ja filosofialtaan enemmän aikuiseen makuun. palautetta odotan innolla.

Malfoyn perillinen

1. Dracon kesä

Draco tuli tajuihinsa vasta kotona Malfoyin kartanossa. Hän makasi omassa sängyssään täysin toipuneena kirousten ja loitsujen vaikutuksista. Hän joutui hetken miettimään, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta muistaessaan lopulta kotimatkan tapahtumat, hän oli raivoissaan. Hänet oli taas kerran nöyryytetty perusteellisesti ja se ei todellakaan ollut hänelle mieleen. Nöyryytyksen kirvelevyydestä huolimatta pahinta oli, että hän oli tuottanut huolta äidilleen, joka oli joutunut hänet asemalta hakemaan ja parantamaan hänen vammansa. Dracon isän vangitseminen oli ollut vaikea pala hänen äidilleen ja Narcissa ei olisi tarvinnut enää lisähuolia Dracon vuoksi. Narcissa ei alunperinkään ollut maailman tasapainoisin ja vahvin persoona ja Luciuksen vangitseminen oli heittänyt hänet hyvin epämukavaan tilanteeseen. Draco olisi mieluummin jäänyt piilottelemaan huoneeseensa kuin kohdannut äitinsä, mutta vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Hän nousi huokaisten sängystä ja suuntasi kohti alakertaa ja odottavaa äitiään.

Narcissa Malfoy istui kartanon kirjastossa pöydän ääressä ja yritti järjestellä kartanon hoitoon kuuluvia arkipäivän yksityiskohtia. Se ei ollut helppoa, sillä Lucius oli aina pitänyt huolen sellaisista. Narcissa ei ollut tottunut tekemään päätöksiä tai hoitamaan asioitaan. Aiemmin iltapäivällä Narcissa oli hakenut heidän tajuttoman ja pahoista kirousvammoista kärsivän poikansa laiturilta 9 ja 3/4 ja nyt hän oli neuvoton, mitä tehdä tässä tilanteessa. Hän pystyi vielä muistamaan ajan, kun hän ei ollut näin avuton ja hämmentynyt, mutta oli mahdotonta karistaa pois usvaa, joka sumensi hänen aivojaan. Kerran kauan sitten hän oli ollut Tylypahkan Paras tyttö ja valvojaoppilas, vuosikurssinsa priimus. Kaunis ja älykäs puhdasverinen nuori noita nimeltään Cissa Musta. Koulunsa päätettyään hän nai Lucius Malfoyn ja pala palalta hän menetti kontrollin itseensä ja elämäänsä. Nyt hänen oli pakko myöntää, että tuosta nuoresta ja lupaavasta Cissasta oli enää hyvin vähän jäljellä. Nyt tuota vanhaa Cissaa olisi kuitenkin tarvittu. Hänen aviomiehensä, joka oli aina huolehtinut kaikesta oli vangittuna ja hänen pitäisi selvitä yksin. Koko avioliittonsa ajan Narcissa oli keskittynyt lähinnä sosiaaliseen elämäänsä ja sen velvollisuuksiin. Ja viimeisinä vuosina vielä sitäkin enemmän alkoholiin, pillereihin ja eksoottisiin taikaliemiin, jotka saivat hänet hetkeksi tuntemaan olonsa paremmaksi. Mutta nyt hänen täytyi kyetä kokoamaan kaikki voimansa, jotka hänellä vielä oli jäljellä auttaakseen poikaansa. Oli ensiarvoisen tärkeää, että hän saisi Dracon ymmärtämään heidän uuden tilanteensa.

Draco löysi äitinsä kirjastosta istumasta ja tuijottamasta tyhjyyteen. Hänen edessään pöydällä oli papereita ja pergamentteja, joita hän ehkä oli tutkinut ennen ajatuksiinsa vajoamistaan. Draco kopautti ovenkarmia merkiksi läsnäolostaan ja Narcissa havahtui hereille mietteistään. Hän hymyili kevyesti pojalleen ja viittasi Dracon istumaan itseään vastapäätä.

"Olet varmaankin kuullut isäsi vangitsemisesta?" Narcissa meni suoraan asiaan.

"Kyllä, äiti, pöllösi tuli perille ja sain kirjeesi." Vastasi Draco hieman ihmetellen mitä hänen äitinsä ajoi takaa. Totta kai Draco tiesi vangitsemisesta. Koko velhomaailmahan sen tiesi.

"Sinä varmaan myös ymmärrät, että tämä tulee muuttamaan elämäämme?" Narcissa jatkoi.

"Ymmärrän kyllä, äiti. Tarkoitatko jotain erityistä?" Draco oli jo hieman varuillaan. Tämä ei kuulostanut lupaavalta.

"Itseasiassa tarkoitan, kultaseni. Ensiksikin sinun pitää ymmärtää, että sinulla ei enää ole isääsi suojelemassa sinua. Ennen hänen maineensa suojeli sinua paljolta, mutta nyt siitä on enemmän haittaa kuin hyötyä. Et voi enää temppuilla kuten ennen. Käytöksesi tänään junassa oli yksinkertaisesti tyhmää. Sinulla ei ole enää varaa sellaiseen." Narcissa nuhteli. Hän tutki poikansa kasvoja nähdäkseen ymmärsikö tämä, mitä hän oli sanomassa. Pojan kasvot olivat kuitenkin ilmeettömät, kuten ne niin usein olivat. Hänen isänsä oli opettanut hänet hyvin. Narcissa ei voinut kuin jatkaa ja toivoa, että poika ymmärtäisi, mitä hän yritti tälle selittää.

"Toisekseen nyt isäsi poissaollessa sinä olet Malfoyn suvun päämies. On sinun tehtäväsi pitää huolta Malfoyn maineesta, omaisuudesta ja velvollisuuksista. Sinua on kasvatettu siihen pienestä pitäen, mutta olet edelleen hyvin nuori ja ajat ovat vaikeat. Ja vaikka isäsi pystyisikin karkaamaan vankilasta, se ei auttaisi mitään. Hänen maineensa on mennyttä ja hän on lainsuojaton. Hän ei voi palata takaisin kotiin huolehtimaan velvollisuuksistaan Malfoyn herrana. Se on nyt sinun tehtäväsi." Draco näytti hiukan järkyttyneeltä, mutta ainakin hän kuunteli nyt tarkasti. Narcissa hymähti hieman ironisesti. Nykyisin oli hyvin harvinaista, että hänen poikansa todella kuunteli äitiään.

"Kolmas asia on se, että meidän Mestarimme ei ole juuri nyt erityisen tyytyväinen isäsi suorituksiin ja minä pelkään, että se tulee aiheuttamaan meille ongelmia. On myös täysin mahdollista, että Pimeyden Lordi ei auta isääsi pakenemaan." Narcissa lopetti yhteenvetonsa heidän tilanteestaan.

Draco yllättyi äitinsä puheesta. Hän rakasti äitiään vilpittömästi, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan arvostanut tai kunnioittanut tätä kovin paljoa. Äiti oli aina vaikuttanut vähän typerältä ja kiinnostuneelta ainoastaan vaatteista ja seurapiirielämästään. Nyt Draco kuitenkin ymmärsi äitinsä puhuvan järkeä. Hän ei ollut tullut edes ajatelleeksi, kuinka mittavia vaikutuksia hänen isänsä vangitsemisella oli. Hän oli vain hieman lapsellisesti ajatellut, että hänen isänsä pakenisi vankilasta ja sitten kaikki olisi kuten ennenkin, mutta eihän se niin olisi. Pakeni Lucius vankilasta tai ei, niin ongelmat pysyisivät aivan samoina.

Draco alkoi jo kuumeisesti miettiä, mitä vaihtoehtoja hänellä tässä tilanteessa oli, kun hän huomasi äitinsä olevan romahtamaisillaan. Hän oli antanut kaikkensa pitämäänsä puheeseen ja oli nyt aivan tyhjä. Draco tiesi kokemuksesta mikä auttaisi ja meni baarikaapille hakemaan huolettomuuslientä. Liemi oli erittäin addiktoivaa ja tuhosi ajattelu- ja keskittymiskykyä, mutta sai ongelmat unohtumaan hetkeksi. Yleensä sitä käyttivät vain epätoivoisimmat tai piittaamattomimmat noidat ja velhot, sillä muut pelkäsivät sivuvaikutuksia. Jokainen järkevä noita tai velho pysyi siitä tiukasti erossa. Hänen äitinsä kuitenkin käytti sitä säännöllisesti. Draco kaatoi äidilleen lasillisen, johon tämä tarttui innokkaasti ja tyhjensi lasin parilla kulauksella. Katsoessaan äitiään, kun juoma alkoi hitaasti vaikuttaa, Draco tajusi, että hän oli nyt maailmassa aivan yksin ja omillaan.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kesäloman pari ensimmäistä viikkoa menivät hiljaisesti ja rauhallisesti. Kartano tuntui lähes kuolleelta. Normaalisti kartanossa oli aina elämää. Pöllöjä lensi sisään ja ulos ja ihmisiä tuli ja meni. Mutta nyt kaikkialla oli hiljaista. Narcissa ja Draco Malfoy eivät olleet enää hyödyllisiä tuttavuuksia kenellekään. Kartanon ainoat vieraat näinä viikkoina olivat ministeriön aurorit, jotka tekivät loputtomia kotietsintöjä kartanoon ja yrittivät pelotella Narcissaa ja Dracoa kertomaan Luciuksen kuolonsyöjä yhteyksistä. Draco ei ymmärtänyt, mitä ministeriö kuvitteli kartanosta löytävänsä. Täytyihän heidän tajuta, että kaikki laiton materiaali oli jo aikoja sitten piilotettu paikkoihin, joista aurorit eivät niitä ikinä löytäisi.

Eräänä iltapäivänä hiljaiselo loppui yhtäkkiä. Ovelta kuului voimakas koputus. Oven avannut kotitonttu pakeni keittiöön piiloon pelästyneenä lähes järjiltään ja jätti oven auki naamioituneiden kuolonsyöjien tulla. Narcissa keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa ja meni toivottamaan ei-toivotut vieraat tervetulleiksi ja tiedustelemaan heidän asiaansa. Joukon johtaja kertoi Narcissalle, että he olivat tulleet hakemaan Dracoa Voldemortin puheille. Narcissa yritti ensin väittää ponnettomasti vastaan, mutta menetti rohkeutensa ja antoi kuolonsyöjien astua sisään kartanoon ja haetutti poikansa alakertaan. Draco ymmärsi, että oli viisainta olla taistelematta vastaan ja lähti tottelevaisesti joukon matkaan.

Kuolonsyöjät saattoivat hänet Malfoyn kartanon porttien ulkopuolelle ja siellä he kaikki tarttuivat porttiavaimeen, joka kuljetti heidät jonkun vanhan linnan raunioihin johonkin päin Britanniaa. Draco huomasi, että he olivat rannikolla, mutta ei pystynyt päättelemään sijainnista sen enempää. Voldemort odotti heitä.

"Ilo tavata sinua, nuori Malfoy. Hauskaa, että noudatit kutsuani." Voldemort pilkkasi.

Draco ymmärsi välittömästi tilanteen vakavuuden ja yritti nopeasti päättää miten yrittäisi selviytyä pelottavasta tilanteesta. Lopulta hän päätyi siihen, että ei voisi todennäköisesti tehdä mitään, mikä auttaisi hänen asemaansa. Paras vaihtoehto oli siis käyttäytyä, kuten Malfoyn kuului, ylpeästi ja ivallisesti. Hän kumarsi Pimeyden Lordille antaen eleensä tihkua ivaa ja vastasi mitä kohteliaimmalla äänensävyllä.

"Ilo on kokonaan minun puolellani, Herrani."

Voldemort vaikutti hieman huvittuneelta pojan sisusta. "Sinä selvästikin olet isäsi poika ja vielä enemmän isoisäsi pojanpoika." Hän sanoi. "Valitettavasti en ole täysin tyytyväinen isääsi juuri nyt. Hän on noudattanut toivomuksiani jo pitkään, mutta pelkäänpä, että hän ei ole koskaan uhrannut mitään henkilökohtaisesti merkittävää minun hyväkseni. Kuten ehkä tiedätkin, minä arvostan suuresti henkilökohtaisia uhrauksia minun eteeni palvelijoiltani. Se mittaa erinomaisesti heidän uskollisuuttaan."

"Olen pahoillani, että tuotan pettymyksen, mutta pelkäänpä, että en ole paras uhrivasikka mittaamaan isäni uskollisuutta. Meidän välillämme ei ole aivan lämpimintä mahdollista isä-poika-suhdetta." Draco vastasi.

"Älä viitsi olla naurettava. Tiedät vallan mainiosti, että olivat teidän välinne millaiset hyvänsä, olet hänen arvokkain omaisuutensa. Perillinen on tärkein asia maailmassa jokaiselle Malfoyn lordille. Minä en ole ikinä epäillyt isäsi uskoa meidän asiaamme, mutta pelkäänpä, että hän asettaa velvollisuutensa Malfoyn lordina korkeammalle kuin velvollisuutensa kuolonsyöjänä." Voldemort murahti. 

Draco ei keksinyt siihen mitään fiksua vastausta. Oikeassahan Voldemort tietenkin oli, miten tilanne olisi muu voinut ollakaan. Draco kuitenkin epäili, että ei olisi hedelmällistä sanoa sitä ääneen, joten hän vain kumarsi kevyesti ja sanoi, "Kuten sanotte, Herrani."

"On hienoa nähdä, että yläluokan tavat ovat vielä hengissä, mutta vakuutan sinulle, että kitken vielä tuon aristokraattisen nokkavuuden sinusta. Kun isäsi tapaa sinut seuraavan kerran, hänen perillisensä ja tämän asenne on muuttunut paljon. Silloin hän tulee ymmärtämään, mitä tarkoittaa kaiken uhraaminen Mestarilleen."

"Tulemme vapauttamaan muut vangitut kuolonsyöjät lähiaikoina, mutta Lucius saa odottaa Azkabanissa ja miettiä kenelle hänen uskollisuutensa kuuluu."

Draco ei sanonut enää mitään vaan ainoastaan katsoi Voldemortia silmiin ja yritti salata pelkonsa. Hän tosin epäili, että ei ehkä onnistunut siinä kovin kehuttavasti.

Voldemort virnisti ilkeästi ja jatkoi, "Nyt on ensimmäisen oppituntisi aika, poikaseni. Seuraa minua."

Draco oli melko varma, että hänen pahin painajaisensa oli juuri alkamassa.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Seuraavana aamuna Draco makasi vuoteessa yrittäen olla liikahtamattakaan. Jokainen liike nimittäin sattui enemmän kuin hän kykeni sietämään ja hän oli lähes varma, että hän kuolisi pelkkään kipuun. Voldemort oli todellakin antanut hänelle oppitunnin. Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kova ja kivulias oppitunti, jonka Draco oli elämässään kokenut, mutta se oli paljon pahempaa kuin mikään, mitä hänen isänsä oli hänelle ikinä tehnyt. Draco halusi vain unohtaa kuinka monta kertaa pimeyden Lordi oli hänet hakannut, kironnut ja raiskannut edellisenä yönä. Hän ei halunnut ajatella asiaa ollenkaan. Hän vain tiesi, että hän oli helvetissä, jota edes hän ei ehkä olisi ansainnut.

Hän tiesi, että hänen tilanteensa oli täysin toivoton. Hänen isänsä ei pystyisi auttamaan häntä, hänen äitinsä oli siinä suhteessa täysin hyödytön ja kukaan muu ei välittänyt hittojakaan hänestä. Draco oli raivoissaan isälleen, jonka syytä tilanne oli. Luciuksen pakkomielle Pimeyden Lordiin oli syynä siihen, että Draco nyt makasi tuntemattomissa raunioissa kärsien kovista kivuista. Joskus Draco epäili, että hänen isoisänsä oli ollut oikeassa pitäessään Luciusta heikkona ja epämalfoyimaisena. Todellinen Malfoy ei ikinä palvellut saatikka sitten palvonut ketään, ei kumartanut yhtäkään herraa. Ja Lucius ei edes ollut Pimeyden Lordin palvelija vaan oikeammin hänen orjansa.

Draco päätti käyttäytyä, kuten oikea Malfoy, eikä antaa Voldemortin pakottaa häntä rukoilemaan armoa tai palvomaan häntä sokeasti. Voldemort saattoi helposti tappaa hänet ilman, että hän voisi asialle mitään, mutta hän saattoi itse valita miten kuolisi. Ja hän tulisi kuolemaan kuten Malfoyn kuuluikin, pää pystyssä ja ylpeänä.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Dracon oli vaikea pitää päätöstään seuraavina viikkoina ja kuukausina. Hänen elämänsä oli puhdasta helvettiä ja kidutusta. Voldemort kidutti häntä ja piti häntä omana lelunaan. Vaikka Draco pystyi säilyttämään hieman ylpeyttään, hänen täytyi myös antaa hieman periksi. Hän oppi, että sarkasmi tai suora vastustus rankaistiin ankarasti ja julmasti ja että hänen ruumiinsa ei pystynyt kestämään rajaansa enempää. Hän oppi myös, että parannusrohdoilla ja –taioillakin oli rajansa. Ei niin, että hänelle olisi niitä kovin usein sallittu muutenkaan. Voldemort piti hänet elossa, mutta siinä se sitten olikin. Draco pohti, kuinka kauan hän pysyisi järjissään loputtoman kärsimyksensä keskellä.

Hän ei pelännyt pelkästään omasta puolestaan, vaan koko maailman puolesta. Hän oli tajunnut, että hänen vangitsijansa ei enää ollut järjissään. Voldemort oli täysin hullu. Hän oli älykäs, juonitteleva ja mahtava, mutta järkensä hän oli menettänyt jo aikoja sitten. Vaikka hän voittaisi sodan, hänen valtansa ei tulisi kestämään. Hänen palvelijansa tuhoaisivat hänet ja hänen valtakuntansa nopeasti. Valitettavaa oli, että siinä vaiheessa koko taikamaailma olisi jo ehditty tuhota. Kyse ei enää ollut pelkästä poliittisesta erimielisyydestä, josta oli ollut kyse vielä silloin, kun hänen isänsä oli liittynyt taisteluun vuosikymmeniä sitten.

Niin paljon kuin Draco halveksikin toista puolta ja sen naiiviutta, hänen täytyi olla yhtä mieltä eräästä asiasta. Voldemort oli pysäytettävä. Ei sen takia, että kyse olisi sodasta mustan ja valkoisen, hyvän ja pahan välillä. Draco ei edes uskonut hyvään tai pahaan, hän tiesi, että kaikki oli enemmän tai vähemmän harmaata. Vielä vähemmän sen takia, että jästit ja kuraveriset kärsivät Voldemortista. Voldemort oli pysäytettävä, jotta velhot voisivat selviytyä.

Malfoyt olivat vanhinta aristokratiaa. Kauan sitten oli ollut aika, jolloin kaikki valta taikamaailmassa oli ollut muutamien sukujen käsissä. Pitkään taikamaailmaa hallitsi muutamien mahtavien sukujen harvainvalta. Nämä mahtavat suvut omistivat lähes kaiken mitä taikamaailmaan kuului. Ja tietenkin Malfoyt olivat olleet tämän harvainvallan ytimessä. Aikojen kuluessa oligarki menetti enemmän ja enemmän valtaansa. Jästisyntyiset lisäsivät noitien ja velhojen määrää ja taikamaailmaankin syntyi uusi suuri keskiluokka. Vanha feodaalinen järjestelmä alkoi mureta. Jästisyntyiset nopeuttivat muutosta tuomalla jästimaalilmasta uusia outoja aatteita, kuten esimerkiksi demokratian, jonka mukaan kaikki olivat saman arvoisia. Ministeriön perustivat keskiluokkaiset suvut viemään eteenpäin näitä aatteita ja pian vanhat mahtisuvut ja heidän uskolliset vasallinsa jäivät vähemmistöön verrattuna kuraverisiin ja puhdasveriseen roskasakkiin, jotka vaativat itselleen parempia asemia ja paloja aristokratian omaisuudesta.

Siitä alkoi kilpailu vanhan aristokratian ja ministeriön välillä. Poliittinen valta ajautui enemmän ja enemmän ministeriön käsiin, mutta taloudellinen valta säilyi aristokratialla. Totta puhuen niin säilyi myös suuri osa taikavoimista. Suuri enemmistö noidista ja velhoista kykeni juuri ja juuri suoriutumaan helpoista jokapäiväisessä elämässä tarvituista taioista. Kaikki edistyneempi taikuus oli harvinaista rahvaan joukossa. Aristokratia taas piti tiukasti kiinni puhdasverisyydestään ja kyvyistään vaativampaan taikuuteen. Tietenkään tämä ei tarkoittanut, etteikö keskiluokastakin olisi löytynyt päteviä velhoja ja noitia, siellä heitä vain oli harvemmassa. Silti heillä oli niin suuri määrällinen ylivoima, että suuri osa parhaistakin oli nykyisin jo taustaltaan keskiluokkaisia.

Taistelu aristokratian ja ministeriön välillä oli hitaasti kääntynyt ministeriön eduksi ja Voldemort oli näyttänyt täydelliseltä käsikassaralta tämän tosiseikan muuttamiseksi. Tämä oli syy, miksi monet aristokratiasta olivat ensin antaneet Voldemortille tukensa. Esimerkiksi Lucius Malfoy ja monet muut lordit olivat luotsanneet vanhat ja luotetut vasallinsa Voldemortin joukkoihin. Draco pelkäsi, että nyt monet heistä olivat jo enemmän uskollisia Voldemortille kuin ikiaikaisille herroilleen ja liittolaisilleen. Voldemort oli päässyt riistäytymään aristokratian käsistä ja nyt oli korka aika pysäyttää hänet. Ja pysäytettävä hänet oli, vaikka se sitten vaatisi yhteistyötä kuraveristen, sekasikiöiden, jästienrakastajien ja ministeriön kanssa.

Tietysti kyseessä oli Dracolle myös henkilökohtainen kosto. Kukaan ei pelleillyt Malfoyn kanssa ilman rangaistusta. Draco oli valmis mihin tahansa tuhotakseen Voldemortin. Ainoa ongelma oli, että hän oli vankina, täysin Voldemortin armoilla ja häntä oltiin hitaasti kiduttamassa kohti järjen menetystä tai kuolemaa, kumpi nyt tapahtuisikin ensin ja hänellä ei näin ollen ollut mitään keinoja toteuttaa päätöstään ja tuhota Pimeyden Lordia.


	2. Paluu Tylypahkaan

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 2. luku: Paluu Tylypahkaan  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: R tai K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Palaute on edelleen erittäin tervetullutta, joten olkaa kilttejä ja antakaa sitä, jos tämän luette. Muuten minä en edes saa tietää, onko kukaan tätä yleensä viitsinyt lukea, vai kirjoittelenko tätä vain omaksi ilokseni.

Paluu Tylypahkaan

Draco katseli elämää kuhisevaa asemalaituria hieman kiusaantuneena. Hän ei ollut ollut ihmisjoukoissa koko kesänä ja ihmisten paljous tuntui oudolta. Tilannetta ei yhtään helpottanut se, että hänellä oli kovia kipuja. Draco oli ollut yllättynyt ja iloinen saadessaan kuulla, että Voldemort päästäisi hänet takaisin Tylypahkaan seuraavaksi lukuvuodeksi. Hän oli nimittäin pelännyt, että ei koskaan pääsisi takaisin entiseen elämäänsä. Voldemort oli kuitenkin jättänyt jälkensä Dracoon. Hänet oli pahoinpidelty pahoin vielä edeltävänä iltana ja jäljet Voldemort oli taikonut pois näkyvistä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut parantanut Dracoa, joten kipu ei ollut hävinnyt mihinkään, ainoastaan todisteet pahoinpitelystä. Voldemort oli myös kertonut, että hän oli kironnut vammat niin, että ne parantuisivat mahdollisimman hitaasti ja aiheuttaisivat koko sen ajan tuskaa Dracolle, jotta hän muistaisi, kuka hänen Herransa oli. Pimeyden piirtoa häneen ei onneksi oltu piirretty. Voldemortin mielestä hän ei ollut sen arvoinen eikä hän myöskään halunnut pilata lempilelunsa kaunista käsivartta rumalla ja pysyvällä polttomerkillä. Jäljet Voldemortin omistuksesta olivat piirtoa isompia ja kivuliaampia ja Draco oli iloinen, että muut eivät voineet niitä nähdä. Hänellä ei ollut paljon jäljellä ja ylpeys oli hänen jäljellä olevista voimavaroistaan tärkein.

Se oli myös hänen tärkein aseensa. Hän tunsi luihuispolitiikan kuin omat taskunsa ja oli varma, että hänen asemansa joukonjohtajana tultaisiin haastamaan tänä vuonna. Hän oli aina perustanut oman asemansa isänsä asemaan ja varakkuuteen ja nyt Lucius oli molempien osapuolten inhoama ja halveksima ja edes Mafoyn varallisuus ei voisi Dracoa auttaa tuvan politiikassa. Hän oli siis täysin riippuvainen itsestään. Hänellä ei ollut jäljellä muuta, kuin oma älykkyytensä, taikavoimansa, juonikkuutensa, kaunis ulkomuotonsa ja ylpeytensä. Niiden avulla hänen pitäisi selvitä taistelusta, joka hänen asemastaan uudessa tilanteessa tultaisiin käymään. Draco tiesi, että niin kauan kuin hän näyttäisi vahvalta ja itsevarmalta, olisi muiden kynnys suoraan hyökkäykseen korkea. Mutta heti kun hän näyttäisi pienenkin merkin heikkoudesta, muut tulisivat susilaumana kimppuun. Jos niin kävisi, hän jäisi pahasti alakynteen jo puhtaan määrällisen ylivoiman edessä. Hänen paras mahdollisuutensa selviämiseen olisi se, että hän pitäisi päänsä pystyssä ja tekisi pikaisesti selväksi, että hän oli yhtä vahva kuin ikinä. Draco huokaisi ja lähti kävelemään kohti odottavaa junaa. Hänellä oli liittolaisia vakuutettavana, vihollisia peloteltavana  ja käskyläisiä käskettävänä.

* * * * * *

Päästyään junaan Draco ensin etsi Crabben ja Goylen. He olisivat helpoimmin vakuutettavat vanhat vasallit ja hän tulisi tarvitsemaan heitä käydessään läpi vaikeampia tapauksia. Ilman heitä Draco oli fyysisesti pahasti alakynnessä lähes ketä tahansa vastaan, sillä hän ei edelleenkään ollut kovin suurikokoinen. Hän oli keskimittainen ikäisekseen ja oli kesän aikana kasvanut useita senttejä, mutta hän oli edelleen hyvin hoikka. Malfoyn miehet kehittyivät usein fyysiesti melko myöhään ja Draco ei ollut poikkeus tästä säännöstä. Kuten Draco oli ajatellutkin, Crabben ja Goylen vakuuttaminen oli helppoa. He eivät olleet kovin älykkäitä ja he olivat vuosien myötä tottuneet tottelemaan Dracoa. Jos heillä olikin ollut kapinallisia aikeita, he unohtivat ne nopeasti, kun Draco alkoi komennella heitä yhtä itsevarmasti ja kopeasti kuin aina ennenkin.

Seuraavaksi Draco päätti etsiä rohkelikkojen kolmiapilan ja härnätä heitä hieman. Se oli parasta tehdä julkisesti, jotta kaikki näkisivät, että hän ei ollut menettänyt otettaan kesän aikana ja että hän oli edelleen yhtä itsevarma kuin ennenkin eikä tuntenut tarvetta piilotella. Tietenkin oli riskialtista uhkailla rohkelikkoja viime kevään junamatkan fiaskon jälkeen, mutta Draco oli melko vakuuttunut, että he eivät turvautuisi voimankäyttöön, jos Dracokin pidättäytyisi pelkässä suunpieksennässä. He tuskin halusivat joutua vaikeuksiin lukukauden ensimmäisenä päivänä. Silti Draco päätti, että ei menisi yhtään pidemmälle, kuin oli välttämätöntä, sillä hänen uskottavuutensa tuhoutuisi täysin, jos hän päätyisi taas kerran tajuttomana junan lattialle noiduttuna.

Draco ja hänen henkivartijansa löysivät rohkelikkokolmikon vaunuosaston. Siellä oli heidän lisäkseen Longbottom, pikku-Weasley ja muutamia muita oppilaita, joita Draco ei tuntenut.

"Terve, Potty, mikä ilo taas nähdä sinua pitkästä aikaa! Oliko sinulla miellyttävä kesä komerossasi? Vai vietitkö koko kesän nyyhkyttäen edesmenneen koirasi perään?" Draco aloitti varmoilla osumilla.

"Ala vetää, Malfoy", oli kaikki mitä Potter suostui vastaamaan. Draco pisti mieleensä, että Potter oli ilmeisesti aikuistunut kesän aikana ja näin ollen hän siirtyi palkitsevimpiin kiusaamiskohteisiin. Weasley oli aina varma nakki.

"Ja mitä sinulle kuuluu Weasel? Luuletko, että tänä vuonna selviydyt huispauksesta hieman paremmin? Oletko jo kehittynyt yhtä hyväksi pitäjäksi, kuin keskiverto ekaluokkalainen jästisyntyinen Puuskupuh tyttö?" Draco virnisti pahantahtoisesti. 

"Entä mitä perheelle kuuluu? Ovatko veljesi jo kuolleet nälkään, sen säälittävän puotinsa kanssa?" Hän jatkoi. Ron muuttui kasvoiltaan punaiseksi ja Draco oli tutkivinaan häntä pitkään, kuin etsien jotain erikoista. Sitten Draco napsautti sormiaan ja oli ihmettelevinään: "Miten ihmeessä sinulla ei ole uutta äidin kutomaa villapaitaa päälläsi? Onko teidän perheenne talous jo niin kuralla, että hänellä ei ole varaa ostaa edes niitä jätelankoja, jotta saisit uuden paidan?" Perheen köyhyyteen viittaaminen, huispaus taitojen arvostelu ja muutama loukkaava huomautus perheestä saivat Weasleyn aina menettämään malttinsa, jos hänellä nyt sellaista oli ikinä ollutkaan, mikä oli melko kyseenalaista.

"Sinä senkin limanuljaska! MINUN isäni EI räydy parhaillaan Azkabanissa ja ainakin minun äitini välittää minusta tarpeeksi tehdäkseen minulle lahjoja. Sinun äitisi ei varmaankaan edes halua tavata sinua, enkä yhtään ihmettele!" Ron huusi naama paloauton punaisena. Draco virnisti ilkeästi. Weasley oli aina helppo ennakoitava. Myös Draco oli aikuistunut hieman, eikä enää ottanut itseensä äitiinsä kohdistuneista loukkauksista kuten joskus pari vuotta aiemmin. Weasley ei ikinä ymmärtäisi Dracon ja hänen äitinsä suhdetta, joten oli aivan turha suuttua tämän aivottomista loukkauksista. Ja loppujen lopuksi hän oli itse aloittanut äitien haukkumisen.

Rohkelikko ystävysten kolmaspyörä ( tai se hieman riippui siitä, miten asiaa tarkasteli) Hermione Granger oli vaikeammin loukattavissa, joten Draco päätti tyytyä helppoon ratkaisuun. "Ja mitä meidän rakas kuraverisemme, oletko jo opetellut kaikki tämän vuoden oppikirjat ulkoa? Olisi varmaan syytä, että ei kävisi niin kauheasti, että et saakaan jostain kokeesta yli täysiä pisteitä. Se olisi sinulle varmaankin maailmanloppu. Ehkä olisi parasta, jos ottaisit pienen stressiloman ja jättäisit Tylypahkan oikeille noidille ja velhoille."

"Etko sinä ole nyt hieman säälittävä, Malfoy?" Granger kysyi kulmakarvaansa kohauttaen pitäen samalla toisella kädellä raivokasta Ronia tämän istuimella.

Vilkaistuaan Weasleyn murhanhimoista ilmettä, Draco päätti jättää Longbottomin ja Pikku-Weasleyn loukkaamisen sikseen. Hän ei halunnut joutua Longbottomin kiroamaksi ja tämä oli melko arvaamaton vastalöydettyine kaksintaistelutaitoineen. Ja Pikku-Weasley oli joka tapauksessa Weasleyn pikkusisko, joten Weasley todennäköisesti raivostuisi lisää, jos Draco loukkaisi tyttöä. Hän oli myös kaikesta päätellen Potterin tulevaisuuden tyttöystävä, joten tämäkin voisi olla melko suojeleva tytön suhteen. Sitä paitsi hän oli jo saavuttanut tavoitteensa. Crabbe ja Goyle olivat takaisin vanhoilla poluillaan ja jo unohtaneet mahdolliset kapinalliset ajatuksensa. Hän oli myös näyttänyt kaikille, että hän oli kaikkea muuta kuin lopullisesti nujerrettu, vaan päinvastoin entisessä kunnossaan. Hän oli varma, että tieto tästä kulki jo läpi junan. Draco Malfoy aikoi taistella asemastaan luihuisten prinssinä kynsin ja hampain ja kaikki jotka olivat toivoneet pääsevänsä potkimaan kuollutta leijonaa, olivat erehtyneet pahasti.

* * * * * *

Dracon syksy oli melko tavanomainen. Aluksi oli ollut pieniä väärinkäsityksiä luihuisten nokkimisjärjestyksestä, mutta Draco kukisti kaikki kapinayritykset häikäilemättömästi ja nopeasti. Hän oli myös joutunut useammin jälki-istuntoihin kuin koskaan aiemmin, mutta kaikella oli hintansa ja muutamat jälki-istunnot olivat pieni hinta hänen asemastaan luihuisten hallitsevana prinssinä. Draco oli myös sekä hieman yllättynyt että ennenkaikkea huojentunut siitä, kuinka harva näytti edes tietävän hänen asemastaan Voldemortin poikahuorana. Ehkä kuolonsyöjävanhemmat eivät halunneet lastensa tietävän, että heidän Lordinsa oli viehättynyt kauniista nuorista pojista ja erityisesti eräästä aatelisesta blondista.

Draco tiesi, että hänen odotettiin tulevan joululomalla 'kotiin', mikä käytännössä tarkoitti Voldemortia ja hän oli kauhuissaan jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. Hän oli yrittänyt keksiä koko syksyn, miten hän pystyisi saamaan kostonsa, mutta oli tajunnut, että hän ei yksin pystynyt tekemään asioille mitään. Hän tarvitsi muita ihmisiä puolelleen. Vaikutusvaltaisia ja voimakkaita ihmisiä. Helpoin ja yksinkertaisin ratkaisu olisi liittyä jo olemassaolevaan vastarintaan, mutta olisi todella vaikea liittyä Dumbledoren puolelle. Vaikka hän unohtaisi kaiken periaatteellisen vastahakoisuutensa, niin käytännönkin esteet olivat suuria. Hän ei voinut vain kävellä Dumbledoren luokse ja ilmoittaa, että halusi osaksi vastarintaa. Häntä ei ikinä uskottaisi ja hän ei missään nimessä halunnut kertoa todellista tilannetaan vanhalle hölmölle. Ja sitäpaitsi, Draco ajatteli sarkastisesti, eihän hän edes voisi kävellä Dumbledoren puheille, kun hänellä ei edes ollut aavistustakaan, missä tämän kanslia mahdollisesti sijaitsi.

Professori Kalkarokselle olisi helppoa mennä puhumaan, mutta Draco ei tiennyt millä puolella hän oli. Hän oli ainakin ollut kuolonsyöjä, sen Draco tiesi varmasti. Hän tiesi myös, että Kalkaros oli vaihtanut puolta, mutta hän ei tiennyt oliko se ollut vain valhe, jonka avulla Kalkaros oli selvinnyt ministeriöstä Voldemortin katoamisen jälkeen. Kalkaros oli Voldemortin paluun jälkeen palannut tämän riveihin, mutta Draco ei tiennyt oliko Kalkaros todella Voldemortin puolella vai oliko hän mahdollisesti vakooja. Molemmista vaihtoehdoista kuiskittiin kuolonsyöjien kesken, mutta Voldemort tuntui luottavan Kalkarokseen. Dracon isä uskoi tai oli ainakin uskovinaan, että Kalkaros oli aidosti palannut, mutta Draco ei ollut niin varma. Draco oli aika varma, että Kalkaros ei halunnut luihuisistaan tulevan kuolonsyöjiä, mutta tämän Draco oli päätellyt vain pienistä vihjeistä ja kyse saattoi olla puhtaasti hänen omasta toiveajattelustaan. Tosiasia oli, että Draco ei tiennyt, kenelle Kalkaros oli uskollinen ja siksi hän ei voinut kääntyä tämän puoleen. Toinen ikävä tosiasia oli, että ei ollut ketään muutakaan, keneltä hän olisi voinut pyytää apua.

* * * * * *

Severus Kalkaros istui toimistossaan työpöytänsä ääressä ja tarkisti kuudesluokkalaisten taikaliemien esseitä. Hänellä oli suuria vaikeuksia keskittyä työhönsä ja se jos mikä oli hyvin poikkeuksellista hänelle. Normaalisti hän hallitsi mielensä lähes täydellisesti, eikä kärsinyt keskittymiskyvyttömyydestä tai muista vastaavista ongelmista. Nyt kuitenkin eräs hänen kuudesluokkalaisistaan vaivasi hänen mieltään. Draco Malfoy oli tuijottanut häntä koko oppitunnin ajan pulpetistaan ikään kuin miettien jotain hyvin tarkkaan. Ihan kuin miettien, voisiko hän luottaa opettajaansa vai ei. Kalkaros pelkäsi, että päätös oli ollut kielteinen. Hän tiesi, että nuori Malfoy tarvitsi kipeästi jonkun, johon voisi luottaa. Draco Malfoy oli pahoissa vaikeuksissa, jos liemimestarin tiedot pitivät paikkansa. Kalkaros myös arveli, että hän ei tiennyt kuin pintaa siitä, kuinka paha hänen kummipoikansa tilanne todella oli. Ja jo se, minkä hän tiesi, sai niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn.

Valitettavasti liemimestari ei keksinyt mitään keinoa auttaa lempioopilastaan. Hän ei voinut edes puhua pojalle asiasta, ettei vaarantaisi peitetarinaansa. Ja niin tärkeä kuin nuori Malfoy olikin professorille henkilökohtaisesti oli aate ja uskollisuus Dumbledorelle vielä tärkeämpi. Silti hän ei voinut vain unohtaa koko asiaa ja antaa kummipoikansa kärsiä. Täytyi olla jokin keino auttaa poikaa.

Kalkaros nousi tuolistaan ja käveli rehtorin kansliaan. Kun hän astui sisään Dumbledore tervehti häntä ensin hilpeästi.

"On aina ilo nähdä sinua Severus. Mutta vaikutat huolestuneelta, poikaseni. Mikä tuo sinut tänne?" Rehtori kysyi huolen hiipiessä hänen ääneensä.

"Olen huolissani Draco Malfoysta. Pelkäänpä, että hänen tilanteensa on erittäin vaikea. Olen kuullut huhuja, mutta Pimeyden Lordi ei kerro minulle mitään suoraan. Todennäköisesti koska hän tietää minun välittävän Luciuksen pojasta aidosti." Kalkaros kertoi.

"Olet oikeassa. Huhut ovat huolestuttavia. Tiedät kuitenkin itsekin, että me voimme tehdä hyvin vähän hänen auttamisekseen, jos hän ei itse apua pyydä. Ja vaikka hän pyytäisikin, ovat kätemme sidotut. Niin ikävää kuin se onkin, meillä on hyvin rajoitetusti mahdollisuuksia auttaa kuolonsyöjien lapsia ja he joutuvat kärsimään vanhempiensa valinnoista ja teoista." Dubledore huokaisi surullisesti ja jatkoi. "Ja mikäli olen ymmärtänyt oikein, ei nuori Malfoy osoita mitään merkkejä, että hän haluaisi meidän apuamme. Ehkä hän on tyytyväinen asemaansa Voldemortin lähipiirissä. Hän todennäköisesti tulee nousemaan kuolonsyöjien arvojärjestyksessä nopeasti. Nyt hän on Voldemortin lemmikki ja hän on älykäs ja ovela sekä voimakas omilla ansioillaan. Eikä ole syytä unohtaa, että hän on Malfoy ja tulee olemaan Malfoyn lordi. Sillä on painoarvonsa vielä nytkin."

"Sinä et ymmärrä, Albus. Draco todellakin on Malfoy sormenpäitään myöten. Hän on enemmän Malfoy kuin hänen isänsä on ikinä ollut tai tulee ikinä olemaan. Hän ei ole kenenkään palvelija ja vielä vähemmän orja. Hän ei tule ikinä vapaasta tahdostaan kumartamaan kenenkään edessä. Ja nyt hän on pelkästään lelu Pimeyden Lordille." Kalkaros vastasi kärsimättömästi. "Luulen, että hänen oli jopa ennen viime kesää vaikea hyväksyä isänsä täydellistä alistumista ja alamaisuutta Pimeyden Lordille. ja nyt hän ei ole muuta kuin orja itsekään. Hän ei tule ikinä hyväksymään sitä ja hän tarvitsee apua päästäkseen vapauteen. Todennäköisesti hän myös janoaa kostoa ja on valmis uhraamaan kaiken sen eteen."

Kalkaros katsoi rehtoria silmiin ja sanoi: "Luulen, että Malfoy on valmis kääntämään takkinsa, mutta hänellä ei ole ketään, jolle voisi siitä puhua. Hän ei tiedä kenelle minä ole uskollinen, joten minulle hän ei voi puhua ja ketään muuta hänellä ei ole. Cissasta ei ole hänelle mitään apua nykyisessä kunnossaan. Päinvastoin Cissa on hänelle todennäköisesti vain lisätaakka."

"Voisitko sinä puhua Malfoylle hänen vaihtoehdoistaan ja tarjoutua auttamaan häntä?" Kalkaros pyysi hiljaisella äänellä.

"Tiedät hyvin, että en nauti yleistä kunnioitusta luihuistesi joukossa. En voi luvata sinulle, että Malfoy kuuntelisi minua." Dubledore varoitti nuorempaa miestä.

"Se on sitten hänen oma valintansa, mutta haluaisin antaa hänelle edes jonkinlaisen mahdollisuuden." Kalkaros myönsi.

"Hyvä on, Severus. Minä puhun hänelle. On ehkä parempi järjestää keskustelu näyttämään muiden silmissä joltakin kouluun liittyvältä, jottei poika joudu enää pahempiin vaikeuksiin, jos joku raportoi asian eteenpäin. Pyydän Minervaa lähettämään hänet luokseni, kun hän seuraavan kerran käyttäytyy huonosti. Olen varma, että en joudu odottamaan sitä kauan." Dubledore hykersi.

Kalkaros vastasi virnistyksellä ja sanoi: "Luulen, että olet oikeassa. Hän on ollut oikea maanvaiva koko syksyn. Ja tarkoitan nyt, että enemmän kuin tavallisesti ja sekin on jo ihan riittävän paljon. Enimmäkseen kyse on ollut luihuispolitiikasta. Hänen on täytynyt tukahduttaa kapinansiemeniä ennen kuin ne ovat karanneet hänen käsistään. Muut ovat vaikuttaneet hyvin innokkailta ryöväämään hänen valtaistuimensa, jos hän osoittaa pienintäkään merkkiä heikkoudesta."


	3. Ratkaiseva päätös

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 3. luku: Ratkaiseva päätös  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: R tai K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

Ratkaiseva päätös

Minerva McGarmiva huokaisi katsellessaan luokkaansa. Luihuiset eivät ikinä olleet olleet hänen lempioppilaitaan, eikä hän yleensäkään pitänyt heistä suuremmin ja tämä luokka oli pahin kaikista. Luihuisten kuudes luokka oli tunnettu kyvystään aiheuttaa ongelmia, verenvuodatusta ja muita murheita koulun henkilökunnalle ja muille oppilaille. Ongelman ydin oli kaunis vaalea poika, Draco Malfoy, joka paitsi yllytti muita huonoon käytökseen, aiheutti itse ongelmia enemmän kuin koko Puuskupuhin ja Korpinkynnen tuvat yhteensä. Ja tänä vuonna hän oli pahempi kuin ikinä ennen. Hän kiusasi muita, oli epäkunnioittava opettajia kohtaan, häiritsi luokassa ja yllytti muitakin käyttäytymään huonosti.

Professori McGarmiva epäili, että professori Kalkaros ei suhtautunut asiaan tarpeeksi vakavasti. McGarmiva yksin oli lähettänyt pojan tuvanjohtajansa puheille ainakin kymmenen kertaa ja muut opettajat varmaankin lähes yhtä usein, mutta mikään ei muuttunut. McGarmiva ei viitsinyt edes laskea montako jälki-istuntoa hän oli pojalle antanut ja paljonko vienyt Luihuisilta pisteitä ja nyt oli vasta joulunalus. Hän oli yrittänyt kaikkia keinoja pojan kanssa, mutta mikään ei auttanut. Draco Malfoy oli täysin hallitsematon. Nyt rehtori oli pyytänyt häntä lähettämään pojan luokseen, kun tämä seuraavan kerran joutuisi vaikeuksiin. Rehtori halusi ilmeisesti puhua pojan kanssa jostain muusta, mutta McGarmiva todella toivoi, että rehtori puuttuisi myös pojan viime aikaiseen käytökseen ja että se myös auttaisi edes hieman.

McGarmiva oli valmis ensimmäisenä myöntämään, että hänen omat rohkelikkonsa olivat joskus hieman kurittomia, mutta tämä oli kokonaan toisen tason ongelma. Rohkelikkojan kujeet tehtiin huvin vuoksi ja ne olivat yleensä harmittomia tai sitten ne tehtiin hyvästä syystä ja oikeudenmukaisuuden vuoksi. Luihuiset taas yleensä ja Draco Malfoy erityisesti olivat vain katalia ja heidän temppunsa olivat kaikkea muuta kuin viatonta hauskanpitoa.

Professori McGarmivan ei tarvinnut odottaa kauan, että Malfoy käyttäytyisi huonosti. Poika oli paljon kiinnostuneempi Blaise Zabinin, Luihuisten kuudesluokkalaisista siedettävimmän, härnäämisestä kuin opiskelusta ja professori komensi hänet ulos luokasta ja ilmoittautumaan rehtorin kansliassa neljältä puhuttelua varten.

* * * * *

Draco oli erittäin hermostunut ja peloissaan odottaessaan tapaamistaan rehtorin kanssa. Hänellä ei todellakaan ollut varaa tulla erotetuksi koulusta. Tylypahka oli hänen ainoa turvapaikkansa. Ehkä hän oli mennyt hiukan liian pitkälle tänä syksynä. Draco toivoi koko sielustaan, että tämä olisi vain varoitus ja hänelle annettaisiin tilaisuus parantaa tapansa. Draco oli valmis tekemään mitä tahansa saadakseen jäädä Tylypahkaan. Hän oli valmis vaikka rukoilemaan armoa rehtorilta, jos se olisi välttämätöntä niin paljon kuin se loukkaisikin hänen herkkää ylpeyttään. Draco ei pitänyt siitä, että hänen kohtalonsa oli vanhan jästejä rakastavan hölmön käsissä. Erityisesti kun hänen isänsä oli riidellyt useasti tuon hölmön kanssa ja yrittänyt saada hänet jopa erotettua. Eikä Draco itsekään ollut pahemmin vaivautunut rehtoria mielistelemään, vaan hän oli ollut jopa suoraan epälojaali ja epäkunnioittava tätä kohtaan. Valitettavasti menneitä ei enää voinut muuttaa.

Kaikesta huolimatta Dracossa oli niin paljon Malfoyta, että hänen hätäännyksensä ei näkynyt yhtään ulospäin hänen astuessaan rehtorin kansliaan. Hän näytti itseasiassa tyyneltä ja hallitulta ja jopa hieman huvittuneelta. Dumbledoren mielestä se oli melko vaikuttavaa. Lucius oli opettanut poikansa läpikotaisin. Dumbledore ei halunnut edes ajatella Luciuksen käyttämiä opetusmenetelmiä. Hän tuskin pystyisi hyväksymään niistä yhtäkään. Malfoyden lastenkasvatustavat olivat aina olleet raakoja ja rehtorilla ei ollut mitään syytä uskoa, että Lucius olisi katkaissut tradition. Joskus Dumbledore huomasi miettivänsä, olisivatko asiat menneet paremmin, jos Luciuksen isä Marcus olisi poikennut Malfoyden perinteistä kasvattaessaan lapsiaan. Rehtorin kuuleman mukaan jopa Marcus itse oli lopulta myöntänyt, että hänen lapsensa eivät olleet kestäneet tapaa, jolla hän heitä kohteli. Tietenkin hän oli pitänyt sitä merkkinä lastensa heikkoudesta ja kelvottomuudesta kantamaan Malfoyn nimeä eikä merkkinä siitä, että hän oli ollut liian julma isä.

Dumbledore muisti edelleen elävästi päivän, jolloin Lucia Malfoy oli lopettanut itse oman elämänsä 16 vuoden iässä. Sen päivän jälkeen hänen kaksoisveljensä Lucius ei ollut enää ikinä näyttänyt herkempää ja haavoittuvaisempaa puoltaan kenellekään. Kaksoset olivat olleet epätavallisen läheiset, kuten Malfoyn kaksoset aina. Malfoyn ensimmäiset lapset olivat aina kaksoset, tyttö ja poika ja he muistuttivat toisiaan paljon. Kyse oli ilmeisesti jostain vanhasta taiasta tai kirouksesta. Toinenkin vanha kirous varjosti Malfoyden perhettä. Malfoyn lordilla saattoi olla vain yksi elävä poika kerrallaan. Aikojen kuluessa oli tämän vuoksi sitten tapahtunut muutamia lapsenmurhia, jos perillinen ei ollutkaan lordin mieleen. Uudesta perillisestä kun ei ollut toivoa niin kauan kuin edellinen eli. Todennäköisesti tämä vanha kirous oli silti estänyt vielä useampia veljesmurhia. Malfoyt olivat nimittäin intohimoisia ja kunnianhimoisia olentoja ja yleensä täysin häikäilemättömiä. Veljekset tuskin olisivat sietäneet toisiaan kovin hyvin. Tyttäriä Malfoyt saattoivat saada useita, mutta viimeisinä sukupolvina olivat Malfoyiden perheet olleet pieniä. Marcuksen kaksoissisarella oli vain yksi lapseton tytär, Lucia oli kuollut ja Draconkin kaksoissisar oli Dumbledoren tietojen mukaan kuollut synnytyksessä. He olivat syntyneet pieninä keskosina ja oli ihme, että edes Draco oli selviytynyt.

Ehkäpä Lucius ei olisi etsinyt Voldemortin luota lisää valtaa ja voimaa, jos hänen oma isänsä olisi ollut hieman armeliaampi poikaansa kohtaan. Se olisi säästänyt maailman monelta tuskalta. Vaikka Lucius Malfoy oli vain yksi kuolonsyöjä, hän oli yksi voimakkaimmista ja oli saanut monia seuraamaan itseään pimeyden puolelle. Dumbledore oli kuullut, että pojanpoikansa syntymän jälkeen Marcus Malfoy oli pitänyt tätä paljon malfoymaisempana kuin omaa poikaansa ja elätellyt pojanpoikansa suhteen suuria toiveita. Marcus oli kuitenkin kuollut pojan ollessa vasta viisivuotias. Hänen vaimollaan Pandoralla oli ollut hieman vaikutusta pojanpoikansa kasvatukseen kunnes hänkin oli kuollut Dracon ollessa kolmentoista. Pandoran ja hänen poikansa välit eivät kuitenkaan olleet olleet mitenkään lämpimät ja hän olikin elännyt Malfoyn vanhassa kartanossa, kun taas Lucius perheineen eli Malfoyden 'kaupunkitalossa', jota nykyisin yleensä tarkoitettiin, kun puhuttiin Malfoyn kartanosta. Vanhaan kartanoon viitattiin yleensä linnana silloin harvoin, kun siitä puhuttiin. Harva tiesi siitä paljoakaan ja vielä harvempi nykyisin elävistä oli siellä vieraillut. Draco lähetettiin silloin tällöin lapsena viettämään aikaa isoäitinsä luokse vanhaan linnaan, mutta Lucius ja Pandora tapasivat hyvin harvoin. Vaikka Lucius olikin itse kärsinyt kovin julmasta kasvatuksestaan, ei Dumbledorella ollut mitään syytä olettaa, että hän olisi ollut yhtään helläkätisempi isä omalle pojalleen vaan pikemminkin päin vastoin.

Dumbledore ravistautui irti ajatuksistaan ja keskittyi edessään seisovaan poikaan. Tulisi olemaan haasteellista tehdä minkäänlaista vaikutusta tähän nuoreen mieheen.

"Hyvää iltapäivää, Malfoy. Minä olen kuullut, että sinä olet viimeaikoina joutunut usein vaikeuksiin. Professori McGarmiva on aika käärmeissään sinun käytöksesi vuoksi ja samoin ovat muutkin opettajasi. Jopa professori Kalkaros myöntää sinun olevan melkoinen ongelmakimppu  tätänykyä ja hän yleensä aika pitkälle puolustaa luihuisiaan. Nyt ollaan tultu siihen pisteeseen, että sinun käytöksellesi on tehtävä jotain. Haluaisitko ensin itse selittää, miksi olet käyttäytynyt kuten olet tänä syksynä?" Dumbledore aloitti nuhtelemalla poikaa tiukasti.

Dracon tempperamentti nosti päätään ja hän olisi halunnut tiuskaista Dumbledorelle mielipiteensä asiasta, mutta hän hillitsi itsensä ja vastasi kohteliaasti. "Olen pahoillani, jos olen aiheuttanut ongelmia. Se ei ole ollut tarkoitukseni." Hän päätti olla vastaamatta kysymykseen käytöksensä syistä.

"Todellako? Jos niin on, olet todellakin onnistunut siinä erinomaisesti ihan ilman tarkoituksellisuutta. En halua edes tietää, mihin pystyt, jos ottaisit huononkäytöksen ja ongelmien aiheuttamisen tavoitteeksesi ja panostaisit siihen hieman suunnittelua." Dubledore puuskahti, mutta hänen oli vaikea peittää huvittuneisuuttaan ja hän pelkäsi, että hänen silmänsä tuikkivat. "Käytöksesi ei ole ollut hyväksyttävää. Neuvon sinua harkitsemaan ja muuttamaan sitä mahdollisimman pikaisesti."

"Kiitos neuvostanne, herra rehtori. Minä tulen harkitsemaan asiaa." Draco ei pystynyt enää estämään sarkasmin tihkumista ääneensä. Hänen kuuma tempperamenttinsa oli taas viemässä hänestä voiton. Vanhan miehen nuhteet ärsyttivät häntä. Hän oli kyllä pahoissa vaikeuksissa, mutta McGarmivan suututtaminen ei todellakaan ollut pahin niistä.

Mielessään Dumbledore kirosi, kuinka ei oikein ikinä ollut oppinut käsittelemään luihuisia kuten muita oppilaitaan. He olivat hänelle ikuisia arvoituksia. Dumbledore päätti käyttää toista lähestymistapaa. Suuttuneen ja täysin puolustuskannalle vetäytyneen pojan kanssa hän ei pääsisi eteenpäin. Pojan puolustusta ei myöskään pystyisi murtamaan keinoilla, joita rehtori olisi ollut valmis käyttämään, joten olisi parempi kokeilla muita lähestymistapoja. Ehkä suoruus ja myötätunto toimisivat paremmin. 

"Olen kuullut joitakin erittäin hälyttäviä huhuja sinun kesästäsi Draco. Onko niissä mitään perää?" Rehtori kysyi pehmeästi.

Piru vieköön, tiesikö vanha hölmö todella aivan kaiken? Draco mietti. Hän ei vastannut kysymykseen millään lailla ja kieltäytyi katsomasta rehtoria silmiin. Dumbledore otti sen vastauksena ja myös lupana jatkaa.

"Me voimme auttaa sinua, poikaseni. Sinun ei tarvitse kärsiä isäsi teoista. Tylypahka voi suojella sinua ja kukaan ei enää pääse koskemaan sinuun. Sinun tarvitsee vain pyytää. Mutta jos et pyydä apua, jos et myönnä sitä tarvitsevasi, me olemme voimattomia sitä antamaan." Dumbledore jatkoi ystävällisesti. Hänen teki mieli koskettaa pojan olkaa lohduttaakseen, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Malfoyt eivät ikinä olleet innokkaita hyväksymään kosketuksia ja tämä poika oli elänyt helvetillisen kesän ja oli todennäköisesti hyvin säikky kosketusten suhteen. 

"Te ette ymmärrä. Jos minä pakenen, kärsii äitini seuraukset. Ja ne tulevat olemaan pahemmat kuin mitä hän pystyy kantamaan. Hänellä ei ole voimaa niiden kestämiseen." Draco vastasi lähes epätoivoisesti. Helppohan rehtorin oli käskeä häntä pyytämään apua, ei hän voisi ikinä ymmärtää Dracon tilannetta.

"Me voimme auttaa myös äitiäsi, jos hän niin haluaa" Dumbledore vastasi. "Etkä sinä edes ole vastuussa hänestä. Hän on aikuinen nainen ja jos muistan oikein niin myös melkoisen pätevä noita."

"Hän ehkä oli sitä jonain toisena aikana ja jossain toisessa paikassa, mutta nyt hän ei sitä enää ole. Hän ei pysty huolehtimaan itsestään, mutta hän ei myöskään tule hyväksymään apua teiltä. Hän ei ikinä petä tai hylkää isääni. Minä en myöskään voi pettää kumpaakaan heistä." Draco kertoi ja jatkoi vihaisena: "Ja minä en sitä paitsi tarvitse teidän apuanne. Minä selviän kyllä enkä tarvitse suojelua. Minä haluan vain kostoni."

"Miksi sinä ja äitisi olisitte uskollisia Luciukselle? Hän ei ole ikinä kohdellut teitä hyvin. Minusta tuntuu, että on asiallista sanoa, että hän on pahoinpidellyt teitä molempia kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla." Dumbledore kysyi. Hän ei ikinä pystynyt käsittämään, kuinka paljon väärin kohdistunutta lojaaliutta vanhimmista velhosuvuista löytyi.

"Minä olen, koska Lucius on minun isäni ja koska hän on Malfoyn lordi. Ja äitini on, koska Lucius on hänen aviomiehensä ja koska hän rakastaa isääni kaikesta huolimatta. Isäni on ehkä tehnyt muutamia virheitä, mutta se ei muuta mitään, ei varsinkaan minun velvollisuuksiani hänen poikanaan." Draco lähes huusi.

"En voi auttaa sinua pois tilanteestasi, jos et apuani halua. Mutta ehkä voin auttaa sinua saamaan kostosi." Dumbledore sanoi surullisena.

"Ja mitenkäköhän se onnistuisi?" Draco kysyi haastavasti.

"Et pysty lyömään Voldemortia yksinäsi, mutta voit auttaa meitä voittamaan hänet. Me tarvitsemme tietoa ja sinä voit todennäköisesti saada sitä. Olen varma, että Voldemortilla on suuria suunnitelmia sinun varallesi ja tulet kuulemaan paljon mielenkiintoisia asioita. Tietenkin sinun pitäisi olla erittäin varovainen ja silti se olisi hyvin riskialtista, mutta niin pystyisit kostamaan, jos sitä kerran haluat." Dumbledore ehdotti.

"Haluatteko te minusta siis vakoojan?" Draco kysyi nostaen samalla toista kulmakarvaansa hämmästyksen ja huvittuneisuuden osoituksena.

"Suoraan sanottuna kyllä." Vastasi vanha velho yrittäen löytää pojan kasvoilta vihjettä siitä, mitä tämän päässä pyöri.

"Minä harkitsen ehdotustanne. Olisitteko halunnut keskustella kanssani vielä jostain muusta?" Draco päätti keskustelun.

Rehtoria pojan komentelevuus ja nenäkkyys huvittivat hieman, joten hän ei viitsinyt oikaista poikaa vaan myöntyi ja sanoi vain: "Siinä kaikki. Voit mennä."

* * * *

Dracon paluu Tylypahkaan joululomalta oli vielä tuskallisempi kuin kesälomalta paluu. Hänen piti kerätä koko sisunsa ja ylpeytensä pystyäkseen edes kävelemään suorassa. Istuminen oli silkkaa kidutusta. Silti hän näytti samalta kuin aina. Ainoastaan tarkkasilmäinen katselija saattoi huomata pientä jäykkyyttä hänen liikkeissään. Osa hänen normaalista sulavuudestaan ja liikkeiden viehkeydestä puuttui. Hän oli jo tehnyt päätöksensä. Kukaan ei voisi häntä enää pelastaa, mutta kostonsa hän voisi vielä saada. Hän tarttuisi Dumbledoren tarjoukseen ja yrittäisi aiheuttaa Voldemortille niin paljon vahinkoa kuin mahdollista. Hän saattaisi olla viimeinen Mafoy, mutta piru vieköön hän ei suostuisi lähtemään täältä häväistynä. Voldemort saattoi tappaa hänet ja hänen sukunsa hänen mukanaan, mutta hän ei pystyisi täysin tahraamaan suvun ikivanhaa nimeä ja kaikkea, mitä se joskus oli merkinnyt. Edes Voldemort ei pystyisi nujertamaan ja omistamaan viimeistä Malfoyta täysin.

Kun Draco viimein oli takaisin Tylypahkassa, hän ainoastaan huolehti ensin tavaransa makuusaliinsa ja lähti sitten suoraan rehtorin puheille. Hän löysi Dumbledoren tämän omasta toimistosta.

"Harkitsin tarjoustanne jouluna. Minä suostun siihen. Minusta tulee teidän vakoojanna." Draco meni suoraan asiaan. "Ainoa ehtoni on, että jos kuolen ennen Voldemortia, hän ja koko maailma saavat tietää mitä tein."

"Olen iloinen päätöksestäsi, Draco ja voin luvata sen mitä pyydät, mutta haluaisin vielä tehdä selväksi, että meidän tarkoituksemme on pitää sinut hengissä. Me emme tee mitään kuoleella vakoojalla ja olisi muutenkin sääli heittää nuori ja lupaava elämä hukkaan. Saanko muuten kysyä, miksi haluat tulla meidän puolellemme? Minä aina luulin, että sinä todennäköisesti valitsisit toisin." Dumbledore sanoi.

"Eikö se nyt ole melko itsestään selvää? Minä haluan kostoni. Minua ei voi kukaan pelastaa ja todennäköisesti Pimeyden lordi tulee lopulta tuhoamaan minut, mutta en aio alistua siihen ilman taistelua. Minä olen Malfoy. Malfoyt eivät koskaan luovuta. Voldemort voi ehkä tuhota meidät, mutta hän tulee myös maksamaan siitä. Hän saa maksaa siitä, mitä hän on tehnyt isälleni ja äidilleni, ja siitä, mitä hän on tehnyt koko velhomaailman aristokratialle. Hän on tuhoamassa kaikkia vanhoja sukuja ja minun velvollisuuteni Malfoyn perillisenä on taistella vastaan. Tietenkin on olemassa myös se pikku juttu, mitä hän on tehnyt minulle. Kukaan ei tee Malfoysta leluaan ja huoraansa joutumatta siitä tilille, ei kukaan!" Draco lähes sylki sanat suustaan. Hän oli selvästikin raivoissaan joulun tapahtumista.

"Ymmärrän hyvin. Mutta minun täytyy neuvoa sinua miettimään vielä hieman syitäsi uudelleen. Kosto on erittäin kuluttava ja haavoittava elämäntarkoitus. Se tulee vielä todennäköisesti satuttamaan sinua pahasti tulevaisuudessa ja minä en toivoisi sitä. Mutta ymmärrän kyllä, miksi haluat kostaa. Ehkä me kuitenkin voimme vielä löytää sinulle jonkin hieman vähemmän tuhoisan syyn elää tulevaisuudessa. Nyt minun täytynee tyytyä tähän tilanteeseen." Dumbledore katsoi Dracoa hieman surullisesti ja yhtäkkiä hän näytti Dracosta hirveän vanhalta ja väsyneeltä.

Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Dumbledore katseli käsiään uupuneen näköisenä. Sitten hän näytti kokoavan itsensä ja kysyi Dracolta: "Oletko kunnossa vai onko sinulle hoitoa kaipaavia vammoja?"

"On minulla muutamia vammoja, mutta ehkä ei ole viisasta parantaa niitä. Voldemort voi saada sen selville. Selviän kyllä ilman hoitoakin, jos se on välttämätöntä." Draco kertoi.

"Siinä tapauksessa menemme nyt heti saairalasiipeen ja Matami Pomfrey saa katsoa, miten hän osaa auttaa sinua. Keksimme sitten jonkin selityksen, jos se on tarpeen." Dumbledore vastasi. "Minä en halua, että kärsit turhaan täällä Tylypahkassa. Olet valinnut tien, joka tuo sinulle kyllä aivan riittävästi kipua ja kärsimystä muutenkin."

* * * *

Sairaalasiivessä:

"Sinuun on laitettu melko vahvoja salaus- ja peittoloitsuja, poika." Matami Pomfrey sanoi. "Luulenpa, että tarvitsen professori Kalkaroksen apua näiden kanssa. Minä käyn pyytämässä hänet tänne."

"Tarkemmin ajatellen minä olenkin täysin kunnossa. Ei ole mitään tarvetta vaivata professori Kalkarosta tämän asian takia." Draco sanoi hätäisesti.

"Rauhoitu, kaikki on kunnossa. Professori Kalkaros on meidän puolellamme. Hän se itseasiassa alunpitäen ehdotti, että puhuisin kanssasi." Dumbledore rauhoitteli hätääntynyttä poikaa.

"Hän sitten tosiaan vakoilee Voldemortia ja kuolonsyöjiä? Minä olen aina miettinyt sitä. Isäni on aina näyttänyt uskovan täysin professori Kalkaroksen uskollisuuteen Pimeyden lordille, mutta itse olen hieman epäillyt." Draco kysäisi uteliaana.

"Kyllä hän on ja on ollut jo pitkään. Voit luottaa häneen. On ehkä parasta, että toimit tulevaisuudessa hänen kauttaan. Hän myös opettaa sinulle kaikenlaista mitä tulet tarvitsemaan." Rehtori vastasi.

"Ehkä niin on parasta. Olisin onnellinen, jos mahdollisimman harva tietäisi minun statuksestani vakoojana. Huhut liikkuvat nopeasti ja jos yli kaksi ihmistä tietää salaisuuden, se ei todennäköisesti pitkään pysy salassa. Minusta olisi miellyttävää, jos Voldemort ei tietäisi minun pettävän häntä niin kauan kuin olen hänen lähistöllään." Draco sanoi hieman sävyttömästi.

"Älä huolehdi. Asemasi pidetään erittäin salaisena tietona. En halua yhtään enempää kuin sinäkään, että se vuotaa Voldemortin korviin." Dumbledore vakuutti.

Matami Pomfrey palasi professori Kalkaros mukanaan. Kalkaros näytti tavallistakin kalpeammalta. Dracosta näytti, että miehen silmissä oli hieman huolta hänen puolestaan, mutta hän ei ollut aivan varma. Miksi ihmeessä hänen synkkä professorinsa olisi huolissaan hänestä? Eihän hän ollut kenenkään huolen arvoinen.

Kalkaros antoi Dracolle muutamia taikajuomia ja niiden ja muutamien voimakkaiden loitsujen yhteisvaikutus pystyi hävittämään vammoja piilottavat salausloitsut. Matami Pomfrey henkäisi kauhuissaan ja kyyneleet kihosivat hänen silmiinsä. "Kuka voi tehdä mitään näin kauheaa pelkälle lapselle?" Hän huudahti vihaisena.

"Rauhoitu, Poppy." Dumbledore pyysi. "Tee mitä voit hänen auttamisekseen ja yritä lievittää hänen kipujaan. Sen jälkeen on parasta, että yrität unohtaa mitä näit. Älä ikinä kerro tästä kenellekään. Se on melko tärkeää."

"Minä en ole ikinä rikkonut salasswapitovelvollisuuttani, rehtori. Teidän ei tarvitse huolehtia siitä. Mutta minä todella haluaisin vaihtaa pari sanaa sen kanssa, joka on tehnyt jotain näin kamalaa tälle lapselle." Matami Pomfrey ilmoitti silmät rautaisen kovina. "Severus, olisitko kiltti ja toisit minulle vahvimpia kivunlievitysrohtojasi ja unijuomaa. Pelkäänpä, että minulla ei ole kaikkea tarvitsemaani täällä. En yleensä hoida näin vakavia vammoja."

"Tottakai, Poppy. Käyn katsomassa, mitä löydän." Kalkaros vastasi.

Kun Dracon vammat oli hoidettu ja sidottu ja hänet oli lääkitty, hän tunsi olonsa paremmaksi kuin aikoihin. Hän tunsi edelleen särkyä ja jomotusta, mutta se oli helppo kestää, kun kauheat viiltävät kivut olivat vihdoin poissa. Hän oli valmis nukahtamaan ja Matami Pomfrey toivottikin hänelle hyvää yötä ja lähti toimistoonsa. Miehet jäivät kuitenkin seisomaan pojan sängyn viereen ja katselemaan nukahtavaa poikaa. Kun Draco nukahti, hän oli tuntevinaan, että joku silitti hänen hiuksiaan, mutta hän ei ollut varma, oliko se vain unta.

Kalkaros ja Dumbledore seisoivat katsellen poikaa pitkään tämän jo nukahdettua ja molempien silmissä näkyi syvä murhe.


	4. Seuraava kesä

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 4. luku: Seuraava kesä  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: R tai K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tein periaatepäätöksen, että en ala suomentelemaan OotP:ssa tulleita nimiä tai taikoja, kun niiden virallisia suomennoksia ei vielä tiedä. Occlumency on siis tässä tarinassa occlumencya jne. Tässä luvussa ei hirveästi tapahdu, vaan tämä on hieman välivaiheluku matkalla kohti tarinan seuraavia käänteitä.

Seuraava kesä

Dracon kevät sujui huomattavasti syksyä paremmin. Hän oli saannut varmistettua asemansa omassa tuvassaan, joten hän joutui turvautumaan huomattavasti harvemmin kiellettyihin keinoihin kevään aikana. Tästä seurasi selvästi vähentynyt jälki-istuntojen määrä. Myös hänen arvosanansa alkoivat parantua. Syksyllä hänellä oli ollut vaikeuksia keskittyä koulutyöhönsä, mutta jostain syystä päätös ryhtyä vakoojaksi oli rauhoittanut hänen mieltään ja koulukin sujui paremmin. Tämä siitäkin huolimatta, että hän ymmärsi täysin, että vakoojana toimiminen olisi hyvin vaarallista ja olisi epätodennäköistä, että hän selviäisi hengissä sodan loppuun asti.

Kevätlukukauden huipentuma oli viimeinen huispauspeli Rohkelikkoa vastaan. Ensimmäisen kerran Draco voitti Harry Potterin syöksyssä kohti sieppiä. Voitto oli ollut monta kertaa lähellä, mutta nyt hänen sormensa todella tavoittivat siepin ensimmäisinä. Dracon onnistumisen myötä Luihuinen voitti pelin ja samalla koko huispausmestaruuden. Tupamestaruus meni silti Rohkelikolle osaltaan Dracon vuoden aikana menettämän valtavan tupapistepinon vuoksi. Tästä tappiosta huolimatta se oli yksi Luihuisen parhaista keväistä moneen vuoteen.

Toukokuun lopulla Draco huomasi, että muut mulkoilivat häntä aamiaisella. Erityisesti rohkelikot näyttivät murhaavan vihaisilta. Dracolla ei ollut aavistustakaan, mistä oli kyse ennen kuin Pansy Parkinson ojensi hänelle sen aamuisen Päivän Profeetan. Siinä se luki kissan kokoisin kirjaimin heti etusivulla. "Lucius Malfoy karannut Azkabanista: Nimekäs kuolonsyöjä pakeni vankilasta, ei kuolonuhreja." Voldemort oli siis viimeinkin antanut anteeksi hänen isälleen ja auttanut hänet pakoon. Hetken Draco ehti jo toivoa, että nyt kaikki palaisi ennalleen, mutta pian hän tajusi, että niin ei tulisi käymään. Hänen isänsä oli nyt lainsuojaton karkulainen täysin Voldemortin armoilla. Ministeriö metsästäisi häntä armotta ja sen vuoksi pako todennäköisesti aiheuittaisi vaikeuksia myös Dracolle ja hänen äidilleen. Draco saattoi vain toivoa, että Lucius olisi riittävän viisas pysyttelemään kaukana kartanosta. Ja ennen kaikkea, että hän välittäisi perheestään tarpeeksi niin tehdäkseen. Samalla kun ajatukset kiisivät vinhaa vauhtia hänen päässään, Draco piti ilmeensä huolellisesti neutraalina. Kukaan ei pystynyt päättelemään, mitä hän uutisesta ajatteli.

Kesäloma saapui Dracon mielestä aivan liian aikaisin. Kevät oli ollut melko huoletonta aikaa Dracolle ja hän tiesi hyvin, että kesä ei tulisi sitä olemaan. Aivan liian pian hän istui taas Tylypahkan junassa matkalla kohti Lontoota ja hänen henkilökohtaista helvettiään. Draco ei voinut estää itseään ajattelemasta kaikkea edessä olevaa kipua ja nöyryytystä. Hän myös pohti, istuisiko hän enää ikinä Tylypahkan junassa kuten nyt. Hän ei ollut edes varma, eläisikö vielä syksyllä ja vaikka eläisikin, mikään ei taannut, että Voldemort päästäisi hänet takaisin kouluun seuraavaksi vuodeksi.

Hän katseli sivusta koulutovereitaan, jotka odottivat innokkaina loman alkua ja huolettomia kesäpäiviä. Hän tunsi sisällään kateuden vihlaisun, mutta tukahdutti sen nopeasti. Itsesääli ei auttaisi nyt pätkääkään. Oli aika kasvaa lopulta aikuiseksi. Hänen elämänsä nyt vain oli tällainen ja sitä hänen täytyi sietää, jos yleensä aikoi elää. Vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Niin yksinkertaista se oli. Hänen lapsuutensa oli nyt lopullisesti ohi ja sen asian kanssa oli syytä pärjätä. Tästä eteenpäin hän olisi vakooja, Malfoy hakemassa kostoaan. Hänen elämässään ei enää ollut tilaa lasten leikeille tai nuoruuden haaveille. Hän ei tulisi kokemaan ensirakkautta ja suurta teiniromanssia tai nuoruuden vahvoja ystävyyssuhteita, jotka jatkuisivat läpi elämän. Ne eivät kuuluneet hänen maailmaansa. Hänen maailmansa oli kova ja julma paikka ja siellä hänen täytyi selviytyä parhaan taitonsa mukaan ja olisi parasta unohtaa kaikki typerät unelmat, joita hän ennen oli elätellyt.

Katsellessaan muita, Draco tunsi itsensä kauhean vanhaksi ja väsyneeksi. Nostalgiakin nosti päätään ja Dracosta tuntui, että hänen lapsuutensa ja nuoruutensa ansaitsivat hieman railakkaammat jäähyväiset. Ilkeä hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen, kun hän keksi mitä tekisi. Hän haki Crabben ja Goylen mukaansa ja lähti kiusaamaan rohkelikkokolmikkoa. Hän ei päässyt alkua pidemmälle loukkauksissaan ennen kuin taikominen alkoi. Taas kerran hän päätyi tajuttomana junan lattialle muutaman kunnolla osuneen taian ja kirouksen jälkeen, mutta tällä kertaa se oli sen arvoista. Weasley tulisi sylkemään etanoita jonkin aikaa ja kestäisi pitkään ennen kuin Grangerin hiukset olisivat ennallaan. Potterillakin olisi jästisukulaisilleen paljon selitettävää verijuotikaissa, joita roikkui ympäri hänen kehoaan kymmeniä.

* * * * * * * * *

Dracon hämmästykseksi kesän pääsisältö olikin rankkaa opiskelua ja harjoittelua. Voldemort käytti häntä edelleen omaksi nautinnokseen miten tahtoi, mutta hän myös aloitti pojan koulutuksen pimeyden voimissa ja muussa hyödyllisessä. Draco oppi pimeyden voimista enemmän yhdessä kesässä kuin suurin osa ihmisistä tai edes suurin osa kuolonsyöjistä ikinä oppisi. Koulussa Draco oli selvästi keskitasoa parempi oppilas ja suorastaan loisti muutamissa aineissa. Pimeyden voimat näyttivät kuitenkin olevan hänen todellinen lahjakkuutensa. Hän oppi jopa yllättävän paljon sauvatonta taikuutta. Se johtui ehkä hänen sukunsa vanhasta ja puhtaasta velhoverestä. Malfoyt olivat loppujen lopuksi olleet velhoja jo paljon ennen kuin sauvoja oli edes keksitty ja he käyttivät edelleen hieman ikivanhaa taikuutta. Erityisesti he käyttivät sitä eräissä vanhoissa ja tärkeissä riiteissä, jotka suorastaan määrittelivät sen, mitä Malfoyt olivat ja edustivat ja auttoivat heitä säilyttämään voimansa. Malfoyden häät, hautajaiset ja lasten nimeämisseremoniat suorastaan tulvivat vanhaa taikuutta ja myös veritaikuutta, joka nykyisin luettiin useinmiten kokonaan pimeyden voimiin, vaikka se ei sitä alunperin ollut ollutkaan.

Pimeyden Lordi laajensi rivejään ja paljon uusia jäseniä liittyi Kuolonsyöjiin. Pimeydenpiirron sai vasta 18 vuotta täytettyään, mutta myös nuorempia oli silloin tällöin mukana helpommassa toiminnassa. Dracon ura oli nopeasti nousussa Pimeyden Lordin joukoissa ja häntä pidettiin jo Kuolonsyöjien nuorisosiiven johtajana. Voldemort myös otti häntä mukaansa tärkeisiin Kuolonsyöjien tapaamisiin ja kertoi hänelle paljon ajatuksistaan ja suunnitelmistaan yhteisten öiden aikana. Vakoojalle Dracon asema oli suorastaan ihanteellinen.

Pian oli jo edessä Dracon ensimmäinen varsinainen tehtävä Pimeyden Lordin joukoissa. Hän johti nuoret kumppaninsa pelottelemaan melko vähäisiä velhoja, jotka Pimeyden Lordi halusi tekemään jotain puolestaan. Muut tehtävät olivat samanlaisia. He pelottelivat heikompia velhoja ja noitia tai jästejä, huvittelivat uhkailemalla kuraverisiä ja satunnaisesti varastivat Pimeyden Lordin haluamia esineitä. Draco oli iloinen, että Voldemort piti häntä liian nuorena ja kokemattomana mihinkään vaativampiin tehtäviin. Nyt Dracon ei tarvinnut ylittää Dumbledoren ja Kalkaroksen hänelle asettamia rajoja. He olivat asettaneet ne, koska eivät halunneet hänen joutuvan Azkabaniin tai tekevän mitään, mikä olisi liian tuhoisaa hänen sielulleen, vaikka Dumbledore pystyisi hänet poissa vankilasta pitämäänkin.

Vaikeinta Dracolle oli oman inhonsa ja vihansa piilottaminen Voldemortilta. Kalkaros oli opettanut hänelle occlumencya ja hän oli oppinut nopeasti, mutta ei hän toki vielä mikään Kalkaroksen veroinen mestari ollut. Oli hyvin vaikeaa salata ajatuksensa, kun Voldemort kosketti häneen ja satutti häntä. Kyse ei ollut siitä, että Draco ei olisi aiemmin harrastanut seksiä, tai että ajatus vastentahtoisesta seksistä olisi ollut Dracolle uusi, sillä sitä se ei ollut. Hänen perheensä ja yhteiskuntaluokkansa piti seksiä lähinnä välineenä. Välineenä, jonka avulla pystyi saamaan erilaisia hyötyjä ja josta siinä sivussa toki sai nauttiakin, mutta jonka harrastamiselle nautinto ei ollut mikään edellytys. Tämän vuoksi Dracoa ei edes lapsena oltu erityisen aktiivisesti suojeltu vanhempien ystävien päällekarkauksilta. Lucius oli pitänyt niitä lähinnä hyvinä oppituntina seksistä pojalleen ja Narcissa tuskin oli ikinä edes mitään huomannut. Draco oli biseksuaali kuten monet muutkin hänen sukunsa miehistä. Se oli heiltä oikeastaan odotettua, sillä niin tärkeän aseen kuin seksin käytön rajoittamista vain yhteen sukupuoleen olisi pidetty tuhlauksena ja typeryytenä. Draco ei myöskään ollut seksikumppaneidensa kohdalla erityisen nirso ja hänellä oli niitä paljon, kuten niin monilla muilla Malfoyn ja muun korkean aatelin miehillä ennen häntä. Silti Voldemortin vuoteen jakaminen oli Dracolle vaikeaa. Draco saattoi seksin aikana vain yrittää kuvitella, että Voldemort oli joku toinen, mikä teki seksistä hieman siedettävämpää. Tosin sekin auttoi vain satunnaisesti, sillä Voldemortin mieltymykset olivat hyvin eksoottisia ja loppujen lopuksi jopa Malfoyn kyvyllä käsitellä riettautta oli rajansa. Tosin eipä Dracolla hirveästi ollut muitakaan vaihtoehtoja kuin kestää.

* * * * * * * * *

Kun kesälomaa oli kulunut muutama viikko, Draco tapasi Kalkaroksen luovuttaakseen ensimmäisen kerran keräämiään tietoja. He olivat sopineet, että Draco lähettäisi kiireelliset tiedot tarkoin koodattuina yleisillä postipöllöillä ja vähemmän kiireelliset saisivat odottaa, kunnes Kalkaroksen ja Dracon olisi mahdollista tavata. Oli tärkeää, että Kalkaroksen mahdollisesti paljastuessa Dracon osuus pysyisi kuitenkin salassa, joten Draco ja Kalkaros eivät voineet tapailla kovin usein tai avoimesti. Se, että Kalkaros oli Dracon kummisetä, auttoi selittämään heidän satunnaisia tapaamisiaan ja samoin se, että Draco sai Kalkarokselta Herransa käsittelyjen jäljiltä parantuakseen tarvitsemiaan taikajuomia. Vaikka nämä seikat antoivatkin heille hyvän syyn pitää yhteyttä, he olivat tarkkoja, että heitä ei nähtäisi liian usein yhdessä. Tällä kertaa he tapasivat Malfoyn kartanon puistossa ja Narcissa oli turvallisesti unten mailla joka iltaisen taikajuoma ja huume annoksensa jäljiltä.

Dracon tilanne inhotti Kalkarosta suuresti. Hän itse hyväksyi elämänsä vakoojana ja siihen liittyvät vaarat ja varjopuolet, mutta hän ei olisi halunnut kummipoikansa elävän samanlaisessa tai vielä pahemmassa helvetissä. Se ei todellakaan ollut sellaista elämää, jota kukaan toivoisi ihmisille, josta välitti. Eikä hän oikeastaan voinut tehdä mitään Dracon hyväksi. Hän ei osannut edes lohduttaa poikaa. Ja vaikka hän olisi osannutkin, hän ei olisi sitä uskaltanut tehdä. Lohdutus oli asia, johon Dracolla ei ollut varaa. Hänen täytyi pysyä koko ajan tarkkana, eikä hän voinut rentoutua hetkeksikään tai hän olisi pian pahoissa vaikeuksissa.

Draco yritti lievittää mentorinsa huolia ja sanoi: "Kaikki on ihan hyvin, kunhan tieto asemastani vakoojana ei vuoda Killasta. Voldemort ei epäile minua nyt, eikä herkästi alakaan epäillä. Hän uskoo omistavansa minut ja hänelle olisi henkilökohtainen epäonnistuminen, jos osoittautuisin epäluotettavaksi. Hän ei halua myöntää, että hän voisi epäonnistua, joten niin kauan kun petturuudestani ei ole varmoja todisteita olen epäilysten yläpuolella. Äläkä muutenkaan ole huolissasi minusta, minä pärjään kyllä. Minä olen jo tottunut häneen, eikä hän edes satuta minua niin usein nykyään. Ole kiltti, äläkä huolehdi minun takiani, minä en tosiaan ole sen arvoinen."

"Älä ole naurettava. Tottakai sinä olet huolehtimiseni arvoinen ja paljon enemmän. Minä en todellakaan pidä tästä. En haluaisi, että joudut sietämään tällaista elämää, mutta vaihtoehdot ovat valitettavan vähissä. Muista kuitenkin, että voit koska tahansa tulla Tylypahkaan tai Killan päämajaan hakemaan turvapaikkaa ja me pidämme huolta siitä, että Pimeyden Lordi ei enää pääse käsiksi sinuun. Älä ikinä unohda sitä ja jos tilanne käy liian vaikeaksi, niin ole kiltti ja tule meidän luoksemme." Kalkaros saarnasi ja jatkoi: "Ja muista, että äitisi ei ole mikään syy olla tulematta. Hän ei haluaisi sinun uhrautuvan itsensä takia. Sitä paitsi hänestä on enää vain kuoret jäljellä, joten hän ei edes ole sinun uhrauksesi arvoinen. Oikea Narcissa Musta on hirttänyt itsensä hitaasti hengiltä ja jäljelle jäänyt kuori ei ole sinun arvoisesi. Tiedän, että tämä on karkeasti sanottu, mutta minä tunsin oikean Cissan joskus kauan sitten ja tiedän, että se nainen ei olisi ikinä halunnut lapsensa uhrautuvan hänen puolestaan."

"Hän on arvokas minulle!" Draco tiuskahti. "Ja minä olen vain käytettyä ja pilalle mennyttä romua, joten älä puhu minulle mitään minun arvostani. Saatan ehkä olla Killalle arvokas vakooja, mutta ihmisenä olen vain halpa huora."

"Minä en kuuntele tuollaisia puheita. Sinä olet hyvin kallisarvoinen juuri tuollaisena kuin olet ja mitään mitä Voldemort sinulle tekee, ei voi muuttaa sitä." Kalkaros vastasi. "Lupaa minulle, että et ota turhia riskejä ja että pidät huolta itsestäsi, etkä anna Voldemortin uskotella sinulle, että olet arvoton. Jos alat ajatella niin, annat hänen voittaa ja sitähän sinä et halua!"

Sanottuaan tämän Kalkaros katsoi Dracoa pitkään vaativasti silmiin, kunnes hän näki Dracon antavan periksi. "Minun täytyy mennä nyt. Draco, pidä huolta itsestäsi ja ole varovainen. Me näemme taas parin viikon päästä."

* * * * * * * * *

Feeniksin Kilta kokoontui sinä kesänä usein. Sota oli täydessä käynnissä ja vielä nytkin, kun ministeriö oli mukana siinä, Kiltaa tarvittiin. Ministeriö ei ollut täysin luotettava. Siellä oli takuulla useitakin Voldemortin vakoojia ja Killalla oli paljon salaisuuksia, jotka eivät saaneet vuotaa vastapuolelle. He siis antoivat pääosan saamastaan tiedostaan ministeriölle, mutta olivat hyvin hiljaa tavoista, joilla se oli hankittu. Kilta teki myös omia tarkoin valittuja taktisia iskujaan käyttäen hyväkseen luottamuksellismpia tietojaan ja ministeriö oli sallinut sen. Killan jäsenistön luotettavuudesta oltiin hyvin tarkkoja ja valinta oli tiukkaa. Silti heidän toisen vakoojansa henkilöllisyys oli tiukasti varjeltu salaisuus Killan sisälläkin. Vain Kalkaros ja Dumbledore tiesivät Dracon henkilöllisyyden. Muut Killan sisäpiiriläiset olivat hieman loukkaantuneita siitä, että vakoojan henkilöllisyyttä ei heille kerrottu, mutta Dumbledoren mielestä niin oli parasta.

Killalla oli kokous taas Kalkaroksen ja Dracon tapaamista seuraavana päivänä. Kalkaros kertoi muille Dracolta saamansa tiedot. Se oli sitä tavallista, Voldemort suunnitteli useita iskuja seuraaville viikoille. Kalkaros suositteli, että he torjuisivat vakavimman iskuista, joka tehtäisiin erästä uskollista ministeriön työntekijää ja hänen perhettään vastaan. Tämä Wilhelm Bellstriker oli juuri muutama viikko aiemmin kieltäytynyt Voldemortin käskystä luovuttaa tämän haluamia tietoja ja kostoiskua tästä hyvästä olikin jo osattu pelätä. Bellstrikerit olivat vanhaa hyvää Korpinkynteläistä perhettä ja ehdottomasti Valon puolella. Olisi helppoa saada Valon vastaisku näyttämään siltä, että Voldemortin uhkausten jälkeen perheen turvatoimia olisi kiristetty ja sen vuoksi Kuolonsyöjien isku onnistuttaisiin torjumaan. Kuolonsyöjät eivät osaisi epäillä vuotoja omalta puoleltaan, vaikka Bellstrikerin taloa suojeltaisiinkin. Kalkaros ehdotti, että he estäisivät myös toisen iskun, jossa sekä hän että Killan toinen vakooja olisivat mukana. Kun isku ehkäistäisiin niin, että yksikään kuolonsyöjä ei jäisi kiinni, se olisi omiaan lisäämään vakoojien luottoa Pimeyden puolella. Muut suunnitellut iskut eivät olleet niin vakavia, että ne olisivat välttämättä vaatineet toimenpiteitä ja näin ollen ne oli parasta jättää rauhaan. Jos Kilta tuntuisi tietävän liikaa Voldemortin suunnitelmista, se asettaisi vakoojat suureen vaaraan tulla paljastetuiksi.

Osa Killan jäsenistä oli kaikkea muuta kuin tyytyväinen Kalkaroksen esitykseen.

"Me olemme sodassa! Miksi ihmeessä meidän pitäisi sallia vihollisen hyökkäyksiä, jos voimme estää ne? Ja miksi emme pidättäisi kaikkia kuolonsyöjiä, jotka voimme? Mitä vähemmän heitä on sen parempi." Vauhkomieli narisi.

"Totta puhut, voisimme saada monia lukituksi Azkabaniin, jos tekisimme vastahyökkäykset kaikkiin suunniteltuihin iskuihin. Voisimme saada jopa Lestranget tai Malfoyn vangituksi." Tonks myönteli.

"Ja kuinkahan kauan kuvittelet heidän mahdollisesti pysyvän Azkabanissa nyt kun ankeuttajat ovat poissa?" Kalkaros huokaisi kyllästyneesti.

"Viime kerralla Malfoy oli vankilassa vuoden ennen kuin hän onnistui karkaamaan ja nyt pystyisimme pitämään hänet kauemmin." Tonks väitti.

"Kuvitteletko sinä todellakin, että Lucius Malfoy pysyi Azkabanissa meidän vartijoidemme ansiosta? Että Pimeyden Lordi ei olisi pystynyt vapauttamaan häntä aiemmin? Hän pysyi siellä vain ja ainoastaan sen vuoksi, että Voldemort halusi antaa hänelle oppitunnin, ei mistään muusta syystä. Läksy on nyt annettu ja ehkä jopa opittu ja jos Malfoy pidätettäisiin uudestaan, hän olisi vapaalla jalalla muutamassa päivässä." Kalkaros kertoi ääni halveksuntaa tihkuen. "Mitä pahaa minä olen oikein tehnyt ansaitakseni sen, että joudun tekemään taistelusuunnitelmia rohkelikkojen kanssa? Sen on täytynyt olla jotain todella kamalaa. Teillä ei ole hajuakaan suunnittelusta, vehkeilystä tai strategiasta. Ymmärrättekö te edes kuinka elintärkeää meidän tiedustelutietomme Kuolonsyöjien toimista on? Ymmärrättekö te, että meillä on vain kaksi vakoojaa Pimeyden Lordin riveissä, hänellä on kymmeniä ministeriössä?  Sodasta tulee pitkä, eikä meillä ole varaa menettää tietolähteitämme vielä. Jos menetämme ne, emme todennäköisesti saa tilalle uusia. Pimeyden Lordi sen sijaan pystyy helposti rekrytoimaan uusia vakoojia. Ettekö te ymmärrä, että jos käytämme kaiken meillä olevan tiedon, he huomaavat vuodon välittömästi? Pettureiden etsintä Pimeyden Lordin menetelmillä ei kestä kauan."

Kalkaros mulkaisi turhautuneena ympärilleen ja jatkoi: "Te ajattelette, että koska heillä on erilaiset poliittiset mielipiteet, he ovat paitsi läpeensä pahoja myös tyhmiä. Voitte ajatella heitä pahoina, jos välttämättä haluatte, se ei minua haittaa, mutta älkää erehtykö pitämään heitä tyhminä, koska sitä he eivät ole. He ovat älykkäitä, juonikkaita ja he ovat kurinalaisia. Jos me toimimme rohkelikkomaisesti ja syöksymme pää edellä teosta tekoon, me tulemme häviämään. Kurinalaiset ja suunnitelmalliset armeijat ovat aina lopulta voittaneet sodat, vaikka vastapuoli olisi kuinka rohkea ja täynnä taitavia yksittäisiä taistelijoita. Tämä on sotaa eikä mitään lasten leikkiä tai satua, jossa rohkein, oikeamielisin ja kaunein voittaa aina lopulta pahan. Jopa heidän pahuutensa on hieman kyseenalaista. Heillä on oma totuutensa, meillä omamme ja he uskovat omaan totuuteensa siinä missä me omaamme. Sodissa voittajan totuudella on tapana jäädä vallitsevaksi ja lopulta ei kukaan mitään muuta totuutta muista olleen olemassakaan."

Tässä vaiheessa Dumbledore katsoi viisaaksi puuttua keskusteluun ja katkaista riidan ennen kuin se ehti täyteen vauhtiinsa. Hän antoi tukensa Kalkaroksen toimintasuunnitelmalle ja muut taipuivat hänen tahtoonsa.

Killan onnistui pelastaa Bellstrikerin perhe ja pelottaa tiehensä jästejä kiusannut porukka, jossa kalkaros ja Dracokin olivat mukana. Tästä huolimatta monet Killan jäsenet olivat hyvin epäileväisiä nimetöntä vakoojaansa ja hänen tietojaan kohtaan.


	5. Puolten valinta

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 5. luku: Puolten valinta  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: R tai K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

Authors Note: Kuten sanottua, tämä tarina on alunperin kirjoitettu englanniksi ja mietin suomentaessani, pitäisikö minun hieman muuttaa tarinaani tässä luvussa. Valinta, joka englanniksi kirjoittaessani tuntui hieman kornilta, tuntuu suomeksi kirjoitettaessa aika paljon enemmän kornilta ;-) Päätin kuitenkin pysyä alkuperäisessä versiossa ja väistellä sitten mätiä tomaatteja suosiolla. Käännän tähän nyt suoraan alkuperäisen Authors Noteni:

"AN: Hyvä on, myönnetään, olen hieman halpahintainen tässä, mutta meillä on hyvin vähän canonia Malfoyden alkuperästä ja vaaleilla ihmisillä nyt vain usein on esi-isiä pohjoisesta. Olin päättänyt käyttää jonkinlaista 'suvun voimien lähdettä tai keskittymää' ja jostain syystä pidän enemmän yhdestä kivestä, kalliosta tai yksittäisestä puusta tällaisena keskittymänä kuin lehdosta, joka varmaankin olisi länsieurooppalaisempi tapa. Malfoyn Linna on sitä paitsi karulla saarella, joten lehto olisi hieman epäuskottava. Joten minun tarinassani Malfoyden voimat keskittyvät yhteen kiven murikkaan. Käytän siitä sanaa 'Seita', koska se on sana jolla vastaavia 'kivi idoleja' (=suora käännös, vaikkakaan seidat eivät aina ole kiviä) kutsutaan täällä. Lisäksi seita on minusta mahdottoman kaunis sana ja koska minä olen tämän tekstin kirjoittaja, voin oikeastaan kutsua luomuksiani miksi haluan."  
  
  


Puolten valinta

Sota jatkui entiseen malliin. Kuolonsyöjät tekivät iskujaan ja ministeriö ja Feeniksin Kilta yrittivät estää niitä ja tekivät vastaiskuja. Mitään ratkaisevaa käännettä ei sodassa kuitenkaan tapahtunut. Kesä kului nopeasti ja pian lapset olivat taas Tylypahkan junassa matkalla kohti koulua. Dracokin oli paikalla. Hänen kesänsä oli ollut paljon siedettävämpi, kuin mitä hän oli pelännyt sen alkaessa. Toki hän oli edelleen Voldemortin seksilelu ja joskus se oli vaikeaa ja kivuliasta, mutta Pimeyden Lordi kuitenkin kohteli häntä nykyisin hieman paremmin ja Draco myös tunsi syvää tyydytystä omasta petturuudestaan tätä kohtaan, mikä myös auttoi hiukan. Hän ei vielä ollut saanut kostoaan päätökseen, mutta se eteni oikein mainiosti.

Siinäkin suhteessa asiat olivat paremmin kuin ennen, että Dracon isä ei enää uskaltanut koskea poikaansa, joten Draco oli turvassa hänen pahoinpitelyiltään ja niin oli jossain määrin myös hänen äitinsä. Valitettavasti se ei enää tuntunut auttavan hänen äitiään. Narcissa oli vajonnut entistä syvemmälle taikajuomien, pillereiden ja viinan luomaan mielikuvitusmaailmaansa. Hän myös ikävöi Luciusta. Draco ei voinut käsittää, miten hänen äitinsä saattoi yhä rakastaa hänen isäänsä kaikkien kammottavien pahoinpitelyiden täyttämien vuosien jälkeen.  Mutta Narcissa rakasti ja ikävöi suuresti aviomiestään, joka harvoin vieraili Malfoyn kartanossa. Lucius piilekseli joko Voldemortin kulloisessakin päämajassa tai sitten vanhassa Malfoyn kartanossa tai Malfoyn linnassa, kuten sitä usein kutsuttiin. Uudemmassa kartanossa, jossa Narcissa ja Draco asuivat, Lucius kävi ainoastaan joskus harvoina öinä, koska aurorit pitivät taloa silmällä.

Luciuksen ja Dracon välit olivat hieman kankeat. Lucius ymmärsi Dracon tilanteen olevan hänen omaa syytään, joten hän ei voinut syyttää Dracoa siitä. Lucius ei ollut tyytyväinen tilanteeseen ja oli huolissaan perillisensä puolesta. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut asialle mitään ja hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan pyytää aiheuttamaansa tilannetta anteeksi. Malfoyn herrat eivät yksinkertaisesti pyydelleet anteeksi, eivät edes omiltaan. Sitä paitsi anteeksipyynnöt eivät muuttaneet mitään. Hän oli tehnyt valintansa ja joutuisi kantamaan sen seuraukset. Samoin joutuisi hänen poikansa, vaikka hänellä ei ollut osaa eikä arpaa noihin valintoihin. Mutta sellaista elämä nyt vain oli ja hänen poikansa oli aika oppia hyväksymään se.

Junassa Draco kyllästyi kuuntelemaan viimeisen vuoden luihuisten laveretelua ja lähti vaeltelemaan pitkin junaa. Tylypahkan junassa kaikki vaikutti olevan ennallaan. Mukana oli hermostuneita ensiluokkalaisia, heitä ylimielisesti katselevia toisluokkalaisia ja hyväntuulisia vanhempia lapsia. Paluu Tylypahkaan oli aina mieluinen tapaus suurimmalle osalle oppilaista. Vaikka se tarkoittikin uutta kouluvuotta, oppitunteja ja tiukkaa kuria ja opettajia, se tarkoitti myös ystävien tapaamista, huispausta ja kaikkea kivaa. Tämä olisi Dracon viimeinen vuosi. Hän oli jo paljon vanhempi kuin ikävuotensa ja paljon kouluelämän viehätyksestä oli karissut, mutta silti hänestä oli mukavaa palata takaisin. Tylypahka oli edelleen hänen turvapaikkansa ja paikka, jossa hän pystyi hengittämään hieman vapaamminen, paikka, jossa hän saisi levätä.

Draco törmäsi unelmatiimiin junan käytävällä. Hän huomasi heti, että Potterilla ja Grangerilla oli johtajapojan ja –tytön merkit kaavuissaan. 'Onpa yllätys', hän ajatteli ja irvisti, 'kultapoika ja kuraverinen ovat uudet johtajaoppilaat, kuka olisi osannut arvata.' Granger tosin oli todennäköisesti ansainnutkin johtajatytön aseman, mutta Potter ei takuulla ollut koulumenestyksen suhteen paras poika ja hän oli ollut vuosien kuluessa lähes yhtä monessa jälki-istunnossa kuin Dracokin. Ja se tarkoitti todella montaa. Mutta hän oli Suuri Kultainen Rohkelikko Sankari, joten tottakai hän oli myös johtajapoika.

"Huomasitko, että Hermione ja Harry ovat uudet johtajaoppilaat? Nyt et voi enää tehdä mitä haluat ilman seuraamuksia. Jos edes ajattelet sääntöjen rikkomista, olet tästä eteenpäin jälki-istunnossa." Weasley pilkkasi.

Draco ei vaivautunut vastaamaan. Hän ainoastaan hymyili sarkastisesti rohkelikoille ja jatkoi matkaansa eteenpäin.

Rohkelikko kolmikko katseli häneen peräänsä kummissaan.

"Mikä ihme hänet on muuttanut?" Hermione ihmetteli ääneen. "Tuo ei ollut tavallista Malfoyn käytöstä."

"Ehkä hän pelkää teitä. Te olette nyt johtajaoppilaat ja ehkä hän pelkää joutuvansa vaikeuksiin. Tai ehkä hän ei vain keksinyt mitään ilkeätä vastausta." Ron ilakoi.

"Älä ole naurettava. Malfoy istui viime vuonna kymmenissä jälki-istunnoissa ja suurimman osan niistä hän otti ihan tieten tahtoen. Jälki-istunnoilla ei ole mitään vaikutusta häneen ja sen kovempia rangaistuskeinoja ei Tylypahkassa käytetä." Hermione tuhahti.

"Ja hän on jo syntymästään asti ollut niin ilkeä, että hänellä on aina takuulla ainakin tusina ilkeitä kommentteja valmiina mihin tahansa tilanteeseen." Harry myötäili.

"Ehkä hänellä oli jotain muuta mielessään tai ehkä hän on jopa aikuistunut pikkuriikkisen." Hermione ehdotti.

"Vaikea uskoa. Mutta miksi ihmeessä me puhumme Malfoysta? Meillä on varmasti parempaakin puhuttavaa. Miten te luulette käyvän huispauksessa tänä vuonna?" Ron vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

* * * * *

Pian koulun alkamisen jälkeen rehtori pyysi Dracon toimistoonsa. Myös Kalkaros oli siellä, kun Draco saapui paikalle.

"Mukava nähdä sinua Malfoy. Kuinka koulu on lähtenyt käyntiin? Huomasin suureksi ilokseni, että et ole saanut tähän mennessä yhtään jälki-istuntoa tänä vuonna." Vanha rehtori aloitti silmät tuikkien.

"Senkö takia halusitte tavata minut? Jos asia häiritsee teitä, voin helposti korjata tilanteen. Minulla on huomenaamulla kaksoistunti muodomuutoksia. Olen varma, että pystyn hankkimaan sieltä ainakin kaksi tai kolme jälki-istuntoa, jos oikein yritän." Draco vitsaili takaisin vain hieman ärsyyntyneenä.

"Ei ei. Ei ole mitään tarvetta siihen, poika kulta. Minä selviydyn kyllä ilman Professori McGarmiwan nalkutusta sinun käytöksestäsi." Dumbledore hykersi.

"Oikea syy, jonka vuoksi sinut on kutsuttu tänne on se, että ministeriö ja Kilta ovat tulleet siihen tulokseen, että isäsi pidättäminen on ensisijaisen tärkeää." Kalkaros meni asiaan. "Sinä varmaankin tiedät, että hän on paennut vanhaan Malfoyn Linnaan. Kilta haluaa nyt tietää, kuinka me saamme hänet sieltä."

"Me tiedämme, että se on yksi parhaiten vartioituja paikkoja koko Britanniassa. Todennäköisesti jopa turvallisempi kuin Tylypahka. Pelkäämme, että isäsi tarjoaa sitä Voldemortin päämajaksi. Olisi käytännössä mahdotonta voittaa Voldemortia, jos hänellä olisi sen tasoinen turvapaikka." Dumbledore jatkoi.

"Se ei ole mahdollista. Isäni ei tarjoa Linnaa Voldemortilla." Draco vastasi ilman epäilyksen häivää.

"Ehkä hän ei tarjoaisikaan, mutta Voldemort voi ottaa sen pakolla." Dumbledore väitti.

"Ei. Malfoyn Linna ei ole kenenkään otettavissa. Eikä Voldemort edes haluaisi sitä." Draco vakuutti. "Kuinka paljon te tiedätte Linnasta?"

"En paljoakaan", Dumbledore tunnusti. "Vain, että se on yksi vanhimmista ja taikavoimaisimmista paikoista Britanniassa. Se ei näy kartoissa ja harva tietää missä se on. Sanotaan myös, että ainoastaan he, joilla on Malfoyn verta suonissaan voivat mennä sinne turvallisesti ja että se puolustaa Malfoyita viimeiseen asti. Jotkut myös väittävät, että Malfoyt ovat voittamattomia siellä. Malfoyn Linnasta on vähän varmaa tietoa ja paljon vanhoja taruja ja legendoja. En tiedä, mitkä niistä ovat totta ja mitkä eivät."

"Tietonne ovat pääasiassa oikeita. Linnan sijainti on salattu ja ihmiset, joilla ei virtaa Malfoyn verta suonissaan, voivat tulla Linnaan vain kutsuttuina. Linna tottelee Herraansa ja jos hän ilmoittaa, että kukaan ei ole tervetullut, niin vain muut Malfoyt voivat päästä Linnaan ja hekään eivät pääse Herran luokse ilman hänen suostumustaan. Linna on elävä ja sen tarkoitus on suojella Malfoyn sukua. Ei ole mitään keinoa saada Luciusta pois sieltä, jos hän ei itse halua tulla." Draco kertoi. "Mutta teidän ei kuitenkaan tarvitse pelätä Voldemortin saavan Linnaa haltuunsa. Isäni ei ikinä antaisi sitä vapaasta tahdostaan ja vaikka hän haluaisi sen antaa, hän ei voisi niin tehdä. Linna palvelee Malfoyn sukua ja minä olen laillinen perillinen, jonka isäni on esitellyt Linnalle ja mikä tärkeintä Seidalle. Seita ja Linna eivät anna Luciuksen antaa pois sellaista, mikä kuuluu minulle hänen jälkeensä. Sitä paitsi Voldemort ei edes haluaisi Linnaa. Hän ei olisi ikinä turvassa siellä. Seita moninkertaistaa Malfoyden taikavoimat ja todellakin olemme käytännössä voittamattomia siellä."

"Mikä tämä Seita on, mistä puhut?" Rehtori kysyi.

"Se on koko Malfoyiden taikuuden perusta ja keskus ja tietysti samoin myös Linnan. Se on kuitenkin paljon Linnaa vanhempi. Ensimmäiset Malfoyt toivat sen mukanaan tullessaan Britanniaan Ranskasta. Emme tiedä varmasti, mutta sukulegendan mukaan sukumme on alkujaan kaukaa pohjoisesta. Sieltä on peräisin perinteinen ulkonäkömme ja värityksemme ja samoin Seita, jonka olemme tuonneet mukanamme. Sen nimi, Seita, on todennäköisesti jotain vanhaa kieltä, jota siellä on puhuttu. Jokainen Malfoyn lapsi esitellään Seidalle ja juuri Seita tekee Linnasta niin taikavoimaisen ja turvallisen paikan." Draco kertoi hieman kierrellen. Nämä olivat vanhoja perhesalaisuuksia, joita ei ollut tapana paljastaa helposti ulkopuolisille.

"Missä Linna on? Ja miten sinne pääsee?"

"Se on pienellä saarella jossakin rannikolla. Sinne on monia sisäänpääsyjä, mutta mitkään niistä eivät ole avoinna vihamielisille vieraille. Suurinta osaa niistä voivat käyttää vain Malfoyt itse." Draco vastasi hieman omahyväisesti.

"Sinä siis sanot, että meillä ei ole mitään keinoa saada Luciusta, jos hän pysyy Malfoyn Linnassa?" Kalkaros veti keskustelun yhteen.

"Kyllä, sitä minä yritän sanoa. Jos kuitenkin haluatte yrittää, minä en teitä auta. Minä olen kuitenkin Malfoy. Minä en auta ketään hyökkäämään meidän turvapaikkaamme vastaan." Draco vahvisti.

"Hyvä on. Se siitä sitten. Nyt meidän vain pitäisi saada Toffeekin ymmärtämään sen." Dumbledore huokaisi. 

"Haluatko sitruunatoffeeta, poikaseni?" Rehtori kysyi sitten Dracolta.

* * * * *

Uusi vuosi, koko ajan uhreja vaativa sota ja lähestyvä aikuisuus muuttivat ratkaisevasti seitsemäsluokkalaisten luihuisten keskinäisiä politiikkoja. Tähän asti heidän oli ollut helppo käyttäytyä ja puhua kuten heiltä 'juniori kuolonsyöjinä' odotettiin. Mutta nyt lähestyi aika, jolloin heidän todella pitäisi valita puolensa. Oli ollut helppo puhua Pimeyden Lordin puolesta, kun vielä oli Tylypahkan ja Dumbledoren suojeluksessa. Mutta kun koulu seuraavana kesänä loppuisi, he olisivat omillaan julmassa maailmassa. He myös tiesivät, että päin vastoin kuin muiden tupien oppilaiden, heidän olisi kaikkien pakko valita puolensa ja että valitsivat he miten tahansa, sillä olisi myös vakavia seuraamuksia heille. Oli harvinaista, että nuoren puuskupuhin tai korpinkynnen tai edes rohkelikon oli todella pakko valita puolensa. He olivat automaattisesti Valon puolella ja todennäköisesti heitä ei kukaan ikinä vaatisi toimimaan sen edestä tai uhkaisi tai houkuttelisi heitä Valosta luopumaan millään tavalla. Heidän oli helppo valita 'oikean ja helpon' väliltä, kun ne molemmat tarkoittivat heidän kohdallaan yleensä samaa asiaa. Sitä vastoin joka ainoa luihuinen tiesi, että heidän valintansa olisi merkittävä ja valitsivat he miten hyvänsä, he joutuisivat siitä maksamaan.

Nyt he pystyivät pohtimaan eri vaihtoehtoja ja miettimään kumman valinnan hinta olisi helpompi maksaa. Harvat heistä uskoivat 'oikeaan' tai 'totuuteen' tai 'Valoon ja Pimeyteen.' Heille ne olivat vain satuja. He uskoivat voimaan, seuraamuksiin, voittoon ja hyötyyn. Jos he olisivat saaneet valita vapaasti, suurin osa olisi mieluiten pidättäytynyt valitsemasta ja ollut puolueeton, mutta se ei ollut vaihtoehto. Heidän oli pakko valita ja valinnan seuraamukset olisivat raskaita kantaa. Harvalla heistä oli mitään halua tappaa muita ihmisiä. Suurimmalla osalla oli ennakkoluuloja jästejä ja kuraverisiä vastaan, mutta se harvoin oli mikään tärkeä asia heille. Ainakaan se ei ollut riittävä syy seurata Pimeyden Lordia. Tottakai Luihuisessa oli myös vannoutuneita Pimeyden Lordin tukijoita, mutta heitä oli vähän. Suurin osa vanhemmista luihuisista ei vielä ollut sitoutunut kummallekaan puolelle.

Pimeyden valitsemiseen oli muutamia erittäin hyviä syitä. Ensinnäkin sitä heiltä odotettiin. Heidän perheensä yleensä halusivat heidän valitsevan Pimeyden. Olisi myös vaikeaa saada Valon puoli uskomaan, että he eivät olleet valinneet Pimeyttä. Toisekseen he todennäköisesti eläisivät pidempään, jos he eivät yrittäisi kieltää Pimeyden Lordia. Pimeyden Lordi ei ollut ystävällinen niitä kohtaan, jotka kielsivät hänet ja myöskin osan perheet toisivat pettymyksensä jälkikasvun valintaan julki melko konkreettisilla tavoilla. Kolmanneksi, jos Pimeys voittaisi, heillä olisi hyvä mahdollisuus saada valtaa. Jos Valo voittaisi, he olisivat hylkiöitä, vaikka olisivat taistelleet sen puolesta. Valon voittaessa taikamaailma muuttuisi rohkelikkojen valtakunnaksi, jossa ei olisi tilaa luihuisille. Ja jos taas olit häviävällä puolella, kohtalosi olisi kauhea riippumatta siitä, kumpi puoli voittaisi.

Suurimman osan luihuisista mielestä tilanne ei ollut aivan reilu heitä kohtaan, mutta siihen he olivat jo tottuneet. Nekin, joiden lapsuus oli ollut valoisa ja oikeudenmukainen, tottuivat epäoikeudenmukaisuuteen viimeistään Tylypahkassa, jossa Rohkelikot olivat kultaisia lapsia ja Luihuiset roskasakkia. Ja he olivat harvassa. Valtaosa luihuisista oli menettänyt lapsen viattomuutensa jo paljon ennen yhdettätoista ikävuottaan, jolloin he tulivat Tylypahkaan. Onnellinen lapsuus oli harvinainen lahja Luihuisessa erityisesti näinä synkkinä aikoina.

Vaikka monet järkevät syyt puolsivat Pimeyden valitsemista, jotkut silti pohtivat vaihtoehtoakin. Dracoa pidettiin niiden johtajana, jotka valitsisivat Pimeyden Lordin ja Blaise Zabini oli nousemassa johtamaan toiseen suuntaan. Draco ei pistänyt kaikkia kykyjään peliin taistelussa luihuisten sieluista vaan päin vastoin oli salassa tyytyväinen siihen, kuinka moni kuunteli Zabinia. Tietenkin hänen täytyi edes hieman yrittää taistella Zabinia vastaan, jotta hänen todelliset sympatiansa eivät paljastuisi. Muutamia kertoja Draco jopa pelkäsi, että oli ollut liian läpinäkyvä haluttomuudessaan mainostaa Pimeyden Lordia koulutovereilleen, kun huomasi Zabinin katselevan itseään hieman hämmentyneenä. Sen vuoksi hän teki hyvin selväksi, että hänen mielestään Pimeyden Lordi ei tarvinnut heikkoja palvelijoita, jotka harkitsivat muitakin vaihtoehtoja.

Tuvan sisällä oli selvää, että kenenkään päätöstä siitä, kumman puolen hän halusi valita, ei otettu henkilökohtaisesti Luihuisten sisällä. Sillä hetkellä molemmat valinnat olivat hyväksyttyjä Luihuisten seitsemäsluokkalaisten keskuudessa ja kukaan ei kokenut mitään tarvetta irtautua heistä, jotka valitsivat toisin. Niin kauan kun he yhä olisivat Tylypahkassa, Luhuisen tupa olisi yhtenäinen ulospäin. Mitä tulisi tapahtumaan sen jälkeen, voisi vain aika kertoa.


	6. Repeytynyt kolmiapila

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 6. luku: Repeytynyt kolmiapila  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

Repeytynyt kolmiapila

Jos edellinen kesä olikin Draco Malfoylle hieman aiempaa helpompi, se ei ollut sitä rohkelikkokolmikolle. He olivat itse ehkä täysin turvassa koko kesän, mutta silti se oli rankin kesä heidän siihen astisessa elämässään. He eivät saaneet vielä osallistua Feeniksin Killan toimintaan, mutta he viettivät kuitenkin suurimman osan kesästään sen päämajassa. Oli raivostuttavaa olla niin lähellä toimintaa ja silti tulla kohdelluksi pikkulapsina. Kesän kauhein tapahtuma oli Charley Weasleyn menetys. Hän kuoli puolustaessaan erästä viatonta jästiperhettä Kuolonsyöjien hyökkäykseltä. Hänen kuolemansa oli sankarillinen, mutta se ei paljoakaan lievittänyt surua, jota jäljelle jääneet tunsivat.

Kolmiapila ymmärsi nyt täysin miltä Sirius Mustasta oli tuntunut, kun hänet oli suljettu Grimmauld Placeen ja estetty osallistumasta toimintaan. Oli lähes kestämätöntä vain istua kotona, kun ystävät ympäriltä antoivat henkensä Valon puolesta yksi toisensa jälkeen. Joskus he tunsivat itsensä hyvin katkeriksi. Miksi heidän täytyi joutua elämään nuoruutensa tällaisena aikana? Mikseivät he voineet jo olla aikuisia ja päteviä velhoja ja noitia, nyt kun sitä olisi eniten tarvittu?

Harrylle tämä kaikki oli lähes liikaa kestettäväksi. Hän tunsi niin paljon syyllisyyttä kaiken tapahtuneen vuoksi. Jotkut noista ihmisistä olivat kuolleet hänen takiaan. Hän ei voisi ikinä unohtaa paria vuotta aiemmin näkemäänsä Molly Weasleyn taistelua mörön kanssa ja nyt näytti siltä, että Mollyn pahimmat pelot olivat tulossa todeksi. Kilta ei ikinä jättänyt ottamatta huomioon kuinka ensisijaisen tärkeää oli Harryn pitäminen turvassa. Eivätkä he antaneet Harrynkaan unohtaa sitä. Hän oli velhomaailman ainoa toivo ja silti he eivät antaneet hänen edes auttaa. He vain toistelivat, että Harryn pitäisi olla kärsivällinen ja odottaa. Että hänen aikansa tulisi, mutta siihen asti tärkeintä oli pitää hänet elossa ja turvassa. Että hän ei ollut vielä valmis kohtaamaan Voldemortia. Mikään näistä perusteista ei auttanut helpottamaan Harryn syyllisyydentuntoja.

Ron yritti säilyttää huolettoman ja iloisen elämänasenteensa Charlien kuoleman jälkeenkin. Se oli hänen tapansa ylläpitää toivoa. Hän hautasi surunsa kouluelämään ja kepposiin. Hän yritti myös piristää Harrya, mutta mikään ei tuntunut auttavan tämän epätoivoisuuteen. Ystävän kärsimys huoletti Ronia suuresti, mutta hänellä oli lisäksi omiakin ongelmia. Hän oli vihdoin tajunnut tuntevansa Hermionea kohtaan muutakin kuin puhdasta ystävyyttä. Ongelmana oli, että hän epäili, ettei Hermione tuntenut samoin. Tyttö oli nykyisin usein hieman vetäytyvä Ronin seurassa. Hermione myöskin paheksui Ronin näennäisen huoletonta asennetta elämään, eikä yrittänyt peittää sitä.

Harry ja Hermione olivat sen sijaan läheisempiä kuin koskaan. Kun Ron ei pystynyt piristämään häntä, Harry etsi ja löysi parempaa huolehtimisseuraa Hermionesta. Kukaan ei voinut syyttää Hermionea siitä, että hän olisi ottanut asiat liian kevyesti ja juuri nyt se sopi Harrylle. Hermione oli myös Ronia kyvykkäämpi näkemään asioita monista eri näkökulmista ja keskustelemaan älyllisesti Harryn syyllisyysongelmista. Tietysti heillä oli myös johtajaoppilaiden velvollisuudet hoidettavana yhdessä.  Tästä johtuen sinä vuonna oli tavallista nähdä Harry ja Hermione istumassa kahdestaan hiljaiseen keskusteluun syventyneenä samalla kun Ron oleili muiden rohkelikkojen kanssa nauraen, pilaillen ja puhuen huispauksesta.

Ron ymmärsi kyllä, miksi Harry ja Hermione viettivät niin paljon aikaa yhdessä, mutta lopulta se alkoi häiritä häntä yhä enemmän. Hän tunsi itsensä kolmanneksi pyöräksi heidän vanhassa tiiviissä kolmiapilassaan eikä voinut estää mustasukkaisuuden vihlaisuja. Hän yritti estää mustasukkaisuuttaan näkymästä, mutta joskus sen peittäminen oli liian vaikeaa ja hän ei pystynyt estämään ivallisten ja haavoittavien sanojen karkaamista huuliltaan. Näytti siltä, että rohkelikkojen kuuluisa kolmiapila oli hajoamassa lopullisesti.

* * * * * *

Harry ja Hermione olivat viettäneet kohtuullisen rentouttavan iltapäivän kirjastossa. Toki he olivat opiskelleetkin, mutta ennen kaikkea he olivat jutelleet. Harry oli onnellinen voidessaan istua kirjastossa kaikessa rauhassa. Jopa koulussa, mutta varsinkin koulun ulkopuolella ihmiset aina tuijottivat häntä ja kuiskailivat hänestä. Hän tiesi, että ihmiset odottivat hänen pelastavan maailman Voldemortilta ja sellaiset odotukset olivat raskaita kannettaviksi. Kirjastossa Hermionen kanssa hän saattoi unohtaa Voldemortin muutamiksi arvokkaiksi hetkiksi.

Lauma rohkeilikkopoikia käveli sisään kirjastoon etsimään kirjoja läksyjään varten. Ron oli heidän mukanaan ja huomatessaan Harryn ja Hermionen hän ainoastaan mulkaisi näitä alta kulmiensa. Pojat lähtivät ja Harry huokaisi surullisena.

"Minä en pidä tästä. Koko tämä tilanne, Voldemort, jos suoraan sanotaan, on nyt jo tuhonnut meidän ystävyyssuhteemmekin. Mikseivät asiat voi olla kuten ennen? Haluaisin edelleen olla Ronin paras ystävä ja haluaisin, että me kolme voisimme olla taas ystäviä."

"Tiedän, mitä tarkoitat. On tämä minullekin vaikeaa. Mutta me emme voi kääntää aikaa taaksepäin. Ehkä voisimme kuitenkin sen sijaan yrittää korjata sitä, mikä meidän kolmen ystävyydestä on jäljellä. Olemmehan me riidelleet ennenkin ja aina olemme pystyneet lopulta sopimaan. Meidän pitäisi yrittää nytkin jotenkin korjata tilannetta." Hermione myönsi.

"Mitä me oikein voimme tehdä. Ron on niin itsepäinen eikä edes halua ymmärtää meitä. Mikään ei auta. Hän ei kuuntele anteeksipyyntöjä – ja minä en sitäpaitsi aio pyytää häneltä anteeksi – ja jos yritämme puhua hänelle vakavasti, hän vain kääntää kaiken vitsiksi." Harry valitti.

"Meidän parhaat aikamme kolmikkona ovat olleet, kun olemme tehneet jotain yhdessä. Kun pelastimme viisaiden kiven tai pidimme DA-kerhoa. Ehkä meidän pitäisi löytää jotain yhteistä tekemistä. Siis jotain muuta kuin opiskeleminen." Hermione mietti.

"Me emme oikein voi hyökätä nyt Voldemortin kimppuun. En oikein usko, että Dumbledore ja Kilta hirveästi arvostaisi sitä. Ja minä en halua joutua selittämään heille, että saimme itsemme melkein tapetuiksi ihan vain koska halusimme tehdä jotain yhdessä." Harry hymähti.

"No, ainakin olisi melko mielenkiintoista kuunnella sitä keskustelua, mutta ehkä olet oikeassa. Mutta silti yhteinen vihollinen on usein paras yhdistävä tekijä." Hermione tunnusti.

Juuri silloin Draco Malfoy astui kirjastoon kaikessa ylimielisessä loistossaan. Hän katsoi ympärilleen kuin omistaisi paikan ja irvisti näkemilleen rohkelikoille. Sitten hän hääti muutaman ensiluokkalaisen jotka olivat epäonnekseen istuneet Luihuisen prinssin lempipöytään ja istuutui alas.

Harry ja Hermione katsoivat toisiaan.

"Kuinka saatoimme unohtaa hämmästyttävän pomppivan hillerimme? Luulen, että meillä on vielä yksi ei niin vaarallinen vihollinen jäljellä, jota vastaan voimme yhdessä taistella." Harry naurahti.

"Muista, että me olemme nyt johtajatyttö ja –poika. Me emme oikeastaan voi aloittaa mellakkaa ihan vain huvin vuoksi." Hermione protestoi.

"Miksemme? Meidän täytyy vain huolehtia, että emme jää kiinni. Odotamme, että opettajia ei ole näkemässä ja aloitamme silloin ja jälkikäteen sitten syytämme Malfoyta. Kaikki muut opettajat Kalkarosta lukuunottamatta uskovat meitä. Ja kuka välittää mitä Kalkaros uskoo?" Harry väitti vastaan.

"Sinä olet ilkimys", Hermione nauroi, "mutta täysin oikeassa. Sitä paitsi se on vain oikein Malfoylle. Hän ansaitsee sen joka tapauksessa."

* * * * * *

Harry ja Hermione yrittivät parhaansa mukaan olla mahdollisimman paljon yhdessä Ronin kanssa. Joskus kaikki oli melkein kuin vanhoina hyvinä aikoina, mutta railo oli silti olemassa ja hyvät hetket eivät ikinä kestäneet kauan. Mukavat jutustelut kuivuivat epämukaviksi hiljaisuuksiksi ja nauru muuttui riitelyksi. Jokin heidän suhteestaan selvästi puuttui. Harry ja Hermione eivät unohtaneet kirjastossa keksimäänsä suunnitelmaa ja yhtenä iltana he saivat mahdollisuutensa sen toteuttamiseen. Mukavasti autio käytävä, opettajia ei lähimaillakaan, sopiva sakki seitsemäsluokkalaisia luihuisia mukaan lukien Draco Malfoyn, Harry, Hermione ja Ron yhdessä mukanaan muutamia muita viimeisen vuoden rohkelikkoja ja kaikki sopivan kärttyisiä läksyvuorten vuoksi. Täydelliset ainekset kunnon tappeluun.

Ensin ryhmät vain mulkoilivat toisiaan halveksivasti, mutta pian Ron suuttui todella eikä pystynyt pitämään suutaan enää kiinni.

"Hei, Malfoy! Oletko jo hankkinut itsellesi kuolonsyöjien naamion? Se varmasti pukisi sinua loistavasti. Olet muuten ollut kumman hiljainen koko vuoden. Etkö enää uskalla tehdä mitään ilman naamiotasi?" Ron huudahti. Kun Malfoy ei näyttänyt reagoivan mitenkään, hän jatkoi ääni vihasta täristen: "Tapoitko moniakin naisia ja lapsia kesän aikana ja oletko nyt ylpeä itsestäsi?" 

Hermione tajusi poikaa kuunnellessaan, että Charlien kuolema painoi tätä paljon enemmän kuin mitä hän yleensä näytti ulospäin. 

Draco kieltäytyi vastaamasta Ronille muulla kuin ylimielisellä katseella. Muut luihuiset näyttivät valmiilta puolustamaan itseään, mutta kukaan ei vastannut loukkauksiin. Hermionesta se oli todella omituista. Luihuiset olivat aina vaikuttaneet niin valmiilta tappeluihin. Itse asiassa he olivat aloittaneet monia, jos ei jopa suurinta osaa kaikista tappeluista Tylypahkassa Hermionen koulussaoloaikana. Nyt heidän Prinssiään oli loukattu, mutta kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Ja Malfoy itse oli aina ollut ensimmäinen vastaamaan loukkauksiin ja syöksymään taisteluun, mutta nyt hänkin vain seisoi siinä pää pystyssä ja silmät jääkylminä. Se oli todella outoa. Nyt kun hän ajatteli sitä, luihuiset olivat olleet koko vuoden outoja. Voisi jopa sanoa, että luihuiset olivat olleet koko syksyn kesyjä ja se oli todellakin jotain epätavanomaista.

Hermionen valtasi tunne, että hänen ja Harryn idea ei ehkä ollutkaan ollut niin hyvä. Pieni kiva tappelu olisi ollut heille hyväksi, mutta asiat eivät näyttäneet sujuvan siihen suuntaan, kuin he olivat ajatelleet. Hän kosketti kevyesti Harryn rannetta kiinnittääkseen tämän huomion ja tuodakseen esiin epäilyksensä. Mutta Ron oli vasta päässyt alkuun.

"Sinulla ei ole mitään sanottavaa? Onko Voldemort kieltänyt pientä kultapoikaansa puhumasta vieraille? Isäni sanoo, että sinä nait vanhan käärmenaamaisen punasilmän kanssa. Vai pitäisikö sanoa, että hän nai sinua? On hienoa, että olet lopulta löytänyt jotain, jossa sinäkin voit loistaa." Ron pilkkasi.

Myös Hermione oli kuullut huhuja asiasta Killan päämajassa, mutta hänestä Ron meni hieman liian pitkälle lyödessään sillä tuolla tavalla Malfoyta vasten kasvoja. Olihan hän tietysti Malfoy, mutta silti. Hän ei pystynyt pidättelemään tuomitsevaa katsetta. Ron oli mennyt liian pitkälle.

Ronin sanottua sanottavansa oli äärettömän hiljaista. Jokainen tuijotti Draco Malfoyta, joka oli jäykistynyt hieman. Hermione odotti räjähdystä samoin kuin muutkin käytävässä olijat. Sitä ei koskaan tullut. Malfoy rentoutui hieman, virnisti ja vastasi.

"Hienot käytöstavat sinulla, Weasley! On mukava nähdä kuinka Rohkelikon valvojaoppilaat ja tämän vuoden johtajatyttö ja –poika todella tietävät kuinka käyttäytyä ja näyttävät hyvää esimerkkiä muillekin."

Sen sanottuaan hän käänsi selkänsä yhä jännittyneille rohkelikoille ja käveli pois muiden luihuisten seuratessa häntä.

Hermione punastui häpeästä ja vilkaisi nopeasti Harrya, joka näytti yhtä nololta. Valitettavasti myöskin Ron huomasi sen ja se todella koski häneen. Ei riittänyt, että Malfoy oli käyttäytynyt kuin hän olisi alhaisinta roskasakkia, eikä edes hänen suuttumuksensa arvoinen vaan myös Ronin parhaat ystävät häpesivät häntä ja varmaankin ajattelivat, että hän ei ollut heidän arvoisensa. Roniin oli sattunut pahasti, kun hän oli tajunnut, että Hermione ei ikinä rakastaisi häntä niinkuin hän olisi toivonut, mutta nyt hän tajusi myös, että Harry arvosti tyttöä enemmän kuin häntä. Hänestä tuntui, että hänen molemmat ystävänsä olivat pettäneet hänet.

* * * * * * 

Samaan aikaan professori Kalkaros oli taas kerran rehtorin toimistossa. Hän oli tullut puhumaan taas kerran rakkaista luihuisistaan. He olivat vaihtaneet rehtorin kanssa tavanmukaiset kohteliaisuudet ja olivat nyt valmiita menemään asiaan.

"Albus, en tiedä paljonko olet kiinnittänyt viime aikoina huomiota minun tupani tekemisiin. Minun täytyy kertoa sinulle, että siellä on menossa muutamia mielenkiintoisia asioita. Seitsemäsluokkalaiseni ovat kiihkeästi valitsemassa puolia tulevassa sodassa ja väittelevät vaihtoehdoista." Hän aloitti.

"Todellako? Onko mitään toivoa, että osa valitsisi Valon?" Rehtori kysyi.

"Itse asiassa luulen, että monikin valitsee. Muutamat tarvitsevat vielä tukea tullakseen siihen tulokseen, mutta jos olen ymmärtänyt oikein, niin noin kolmasosa tai puolet aikoo valita Valon. Mutta he tarvitsevat hieman apua sinulta. He tietävät liiankin hyvin, että Valon puolen valitseminen voi olla kohtalokasta, jos he jäävät asian kanssa yksin. He tarvitsevat suojelua ja sinulta lupauksen siitä, että yrität suojella heitäkin Pimeyden Lordilta niin paljon kuin se on mahdollista. He eivät luota ministeriöön yhtään."

"Nuo ovat hyviä uutisia. Suren aina heitä, jotka kääntyvät pimeyteen ja Luihuisessa heitä on aina ollut paljon. Mitä ehdotat, että tekisin?"

"Blaise Zabini on sen osan johtaja, joka on kiinnostunut kieltämään Pimeyden Lordin. Sinun pitäisi kuitenkin muistaa, että edes hän ei pahemmin ihannoi meidän puoltamme. Minun luihuisillani ei ole pahemmin illuusioita hyvästä tai pahasta ja ymmärrän, että et pidä sellaisesta asenteesta. Mutta he voivat kuitenkin olla hyödyllisiä meidän asiallemme. Ainakaan he eivät taistele meitä vastaan ja jo se on jotain."

"Älä huolehdi, Severus. Ymmärrän kyllä mitä hyötyjä luihuiset tuovat meille ja minä iloitsen jokaisesta lapsesta, joka ei käänny pimeyteen. Puhun nuoren Zabinin kanssa ja neuvottelen ehdoista, joilla hän ja muut suostuvat liittymään meidän joukkoihimme." Rehtori ilmoitti.


	7. Aikuisuuden alku

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 7. luku: Aikuisuuden alku  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tämä oli vaikea luku kirjoittaa. Jouduin lopulta muuttamaan alkuperäistä juonikaaviotanikin, jotta sain luvun tehtyä. Tässä myös alunperin nostin englanninkielisen version ikärajan pg-13:sta R:ään, koska tässä luvussa puhutaan aika paljon seksistä. Tämä mahtuu kuitenkin vielä helposti Suomen K-15-ikärajaan. Herra varjele, OZ:kin on K-15, ei tällä pitäisi olla edes ongelmia! Palaute on oikein tervetullutta!

Aikuisuuden alku

Tylypahkan pikajuna saapui laiturille yhdeksän ja kolmeneljäsosaa. Koululaiset kiirehtivät ulos junasta laiturille tapaamaan odottavia perheenjäseniään. Draco Malfoy huokaisi ja jäi vielä hetkeksi istumaan paikalleen junaan. Hänen kouluvuotensa olivat lopultakin ohitse. Toisaalta hän oli helpottunut. Hän ei ollut ollut todella lapsi enää aikoihin ja nyt häntä alettaisiin vihdoin myös kohdella aikuisena. Toisaalta hän tunsi itsensä hieman haikeaksi. Hänellä oli ollut koulussa paljon hauskaa. Toki Tylypahkan vuosiin oli mahtunut monia nöyryyttäviä tappioita ja paljon vihaa ihmisten ennakkoluuloja kohtaan, mitä hän ja hänen luihuistoverinsa olivat jatkuvasti joutuneet kohtaamaan. Mutta oli mukaan mahtunut myös loistavia hetkiä ja voittoja. Lentämisen puhdasta iloa ja huispausvoittoja ja taisteluita. Hyviä hetkiä muiden luihuisten seurassa. Huvittavia riitoja ja loukkausten vaihtoa Potterin ja tämän ystävien kanssa ja niistä hän oli voittanut monia. Rakastajia molemmista sukupuolista useampia kuin hän viitsi edes laskea. Myös Luihuisen ulkopuolelta. Luihuiset olivat melkoisen suosittuja yöaikaan, kun vanhemmat koululaiset livahtelivat makuusaleistaan etsimään hiljaista ja salaista paikkaa viettääkseen laatuaikaa erityisen rakkaan ystävän kanssa. Se johtui todennäköisesti pahan pojan tai tytön imagosta. Samat korpinkynnet ja puuskupuhit, jotka päivisin eivät edes katsoneet luihuisten pöydän suuntaan Suuressa salissa, olivat öisin innokkaita kokemaan heidän kanssaan pieniä lemmenseikkailuja. Draco oli jopa harrastanut seksiä useamman rohkelikonkin kanssa.

Niin hauskaa kuin olikin maata jonkun puuskupuhin kanssa ja tietää, että se olisi rajuin ja kapinallisin teko minkä tämä koko elämässään uskaltaisi tehdä, niin silti Dracon parhaat muistot tältä saralta oli koettu Luihuisen tuvan sisällä. Heidän monimutkaiset keskinäiset suhteensa ja liittoutumansa, joissa seksi oli paitsi nautinto niin myös väline, aiheuttivat monia mielenkiintoisia tilanteita. Edellisenä iltana vanhempien ikäluokkien luihuiset olivat pitäneet oleskelutilassaan perinteiset orgiat. Draco oli lopulta päätynyt viettämään viimeisen yönsä Tylypahkassa yhdessä Blaise Zabinin kanssa. He olivat harrastaneet seksiä, mutta myös jutelleet pitkälle yöhön. Ei mistään tärkeästä tai paljastavasta, mutta se oli silti yksi parhaista muistoista, mitä Dracolle Tylypahkasta jäi. Hänellä ei ollut ystäviä ja hän harvoi puhui kenenkään kanssa ilman kavaluutta ja salattuja motiiveja. Yö oli ollut kipinä lähes-ystävyydestä toisen nuoren miehen kanssa, joka luokittelisi hänet vihollisekseen heti, kun he seuraavana päivänä astuisivat pois koulujunasta ja olisivat lopulta virallisesti aikuisia. Mutta sinä yönä he olivat olleet vielä vain kaksi nuorta koulupoikaa viettämässä keskenään mukavaa aikaa. 

Joskus Draco toivoi, että hänellä olisi edes yksi aito ystävä, mutta hän tiesi, että hänellä ei ollut varaa sellaiseen ylellisyyteen. Oli typerää edes toivoa sellaista. Silti saattoi olla, että joskus tulisi päivä, jolloin vanha intiimisuhde jonkun vastapuolella olevan kanssa olisi suuri etu. Sellaiselle, jonka kanssa oli joskus harrastanut seksiä, säilyi aina ihmisenä. Ja usein se, että oli vihollisensa silmissä persoona, oikea ihminen, saattoi pelastaa hengen. Oli paljon helpompi tappaa ja tuhota kasvottomia vihollisia, jotka saattoi kuvitella kaiken pahan ruumiillistumiksi, kuin ihmisiä, jotka oli joskus tuntenut. Erityisen vaikeaa tavalliselle terveelle ihmiselle oli tappaa joku, jonka kanssa oli joskus jakanut jotain intiimiä. Kun asiaa tarkasteli tältä kantilta, saattoi melkein sanoa, että Dracon loputon seksuaalinen viriiliys ja uusien seksikokemusten metsästys olikin eräänlainen henkivakuutus. Draco hihitti ajatukselleen. No, ainakin se oli ollut harvinaisen hauska tapa hankkia henkivakuutus, jos ei sitten lopulta tehokkaaksi osoittautuisikaan.

Lopulta Draco keräsi tavaransa ja siirtyi laiturille. Hänetä ei ollut kukaan perheenjäsen odottamassa. Hänen äitinsä oli lähettänyt autonkuljettajan hakemaan poikansa. Draco oletti, että hän ehtisi viettää pari päivää Malfoyn kartanossa äitinsä kanssa ennen kuin Pimeyden Lordi vaatisi häntä luokseen. Todellinen peli oli vasta alussa.

* * * * * * *

Kesä alkoi miellyttävästi. Dracon asema Kuolonsyöjissä oli vakaampi, hän oppi nopeasti kaiken, mitä Pimeyden Lordi halusi hänen oppivan ja Voldemort halusi Dracolta intiimimpiä palveluksia harvemmin kuin ennen. Draco sai koottua paljon hyödyllistä tietoa Killan käyttöön ja sen onnistui estää monia Kuolonsyöjien iskuja ja murhia. Draco melkein tuudittautui siihen uskoon, että näin asiat sujuisivat jatkossakin. Se harhaluulo revittiin raa'asti maan tasalle syyskuun lopulla. Ehkä hänestä oli tullut liian itsevarma ja ylimielinen. Hän unohti, kuinka vaarallinen Pimeyden Lordi oli. Voldemortin silmissä hän alkoi muistuttaa hieman liikaa isäänsä Luciusta. Hänestä oli sopiva aika antaa Dracolle seuraava oppitunti nöyryydestä.

Dracolla oli hieman paha aavistus, kun Pimeyden Lordi pyysi häntä liittymään seuraansa Kuolonsyöjien tapaamisen jälkeen. Jokin Pimeyden Lordin tavassa katsoa häntä sai kylmän hien juoksemaan pitkin hänen selkärankaansa ja aiheutti halun väristä. Tietenkään hän ei niin tehnyt. Hän oli Malfoy ja hänet oli kehdosta asti opetettu salaamaan tunteensa tarvittaessa. Hänen opettajansa olivat olleet alan mestareita itsekin, Lucius ja Severus. Dracon silmissä he olivat niin samanlaisia ja niin erilaisia. Joskus hän mietti, mikä heidän todellinen suhteensa oli. Hän oli varma, että siihen liittyi enemmän, kuin mitä pinnalta katsoen näki.

Draco ravisti itsensä irti noista ajatuksista. Nyt oli parasta pysytellä terävänä. Voldemort istui tuoliinsa ja jätti Dracon seisomaan ja odottamaan. Pimeyden Lordi otti aikansa ja ihaili käsiään ja kaapunsa hihansuupitsejä, kuin Dracoa ei olisikaan. Se oli todella hieno kaapu. Oli todella miellyttävää omistaa taas ruumis ja asua siedettävässä rakennuksessa. Oli ollut kauheaa asua kaikissa rotankoloissa ilman omaa ruumista niin monia vuosia. Draco seisoi kärsivällisesti odottamassa kasvot ilmeettöminä, mitä hänen Herransa haluaisi.

"No niin, Pieni Lohikäärmeeni, oletko onnellinen kanssani täällä? Täyttääkö tämä toiveesi, nuorukainen?" Voldemort sihisi hiljaisella ja pettävän lempeällä äänellä.

Nyt Draco oli varuillaan. Tämä ei todennäköisesti luvannut mitään hyvää. "Kyllä, Herrani. On suuri etuoikeus olla näin lähellä Teitä ja saada Teidän opetustanne. Toivon, että voin todistaa itseni sen arvoiseksi." Hän vastasi sulavasti kumartaen.

"Tuo on hauska kuulla. Olen välillä pelännyt, että ajattelet toisin." Hiljainen ja pehmeä ääni sanoi. "Joskus jopa pelkään, että et ehkä ole niin lojaali ja omistautunut kuin toivoisin." Voldemort koukisti sormeaan kutsuvasti ja Draco astui lähemmäs. Nyt sormi siirtyi hyväilemään Dracon poskea. "Se olisi todella harmi, pieni kaunokaiseni, todella harmi. Pienet nätit pojat, jotka pettävät Herransa, saavat ansaitsemansa ojennuksen. Mutta sinähän et tekisi mitään sellaista, ethän?" Voldemortin ääni huokui uhkaa ja nyt Draco oli todella peloissaan. Tiesikö tai epäilikö Voldemort todella häntä petturuudesta? Vai yrittikö tämä vain pelotella häntä ja näin estää petolliset aikeet jo edeltä käsin?

"Mutta miksi minä pettäisin Teidät, Herrani? Te annatte minulle enemmän kuin kukaan on koskaan antanut tai tulee antamaan? Miksi kieltäisin teidän voimanne?" Draco kysyi. "Minä haluan palvella teitä kaikella mitä minulla on. Haluan auttaa teitä muuttamaan maailman paremmaksi paikaksi. Muuttaa asiat taas takaisin sellaisiksi kuin niiden pitäisi olla. Ihailen teitä enemmän kuin mitään. Miksi pettäisin Teidät ja teidän tavoitteenne?"

"Nimenomaan, miksi ihmeessä? Mutta ehkä minun pitäisi silti muistuttaa sinua sen seurauksista." Voldemort otti sauvansa ja osoitti sillä Dracoa ja huusi: "Kidutu!"

Draco yritti epätoivoisesti pysyä pystyssä ja hiljaa. Sattui niin kamalasti. Voldemort katsoi häntä kylmästi ja lopulta nosti sauvansa ja kirous loppui.

"Toivon, että muistat tämän." Voldemort sanoi. "Nyt voit näyttää, kuinka paljon todella palvot minua, Kaunokainen. Teen tästä yöstä sellaisen, jota et ikinä unohda!"

* * * * * * *

Seuraavana päivänä Draco seisoi Pimeyden Lordin sen hetkisen päämajana toimivan linnan tornissa. Taas kerran päämajana toimi pieni syrjäinen osittain raunioitunut vanha linnake. Linnan alakerrokset olivat vielä suhteellisen säilyneitä, mutta esimerkiksi Draco oli joutunut ilmiintymään tornin huipulle, sillä sinne vievät rappuset olivat aikaa sitten romahtaneet. Hän katseli alas maahan tornin juurelle ja mietti, kuinka helppoa olisikaan vain astua pari askelta ja pudota. Lopettaa kaikki. Pari pientä askelta ja kaikki kipu ja nöyryytys olisi ohi. Draco ei ollut varma kykenisikö hän kestämään toista edellisen kaltaista yötä menettämättä järkeään. Kyse ei ollut ainoastaan fyysiestä kivusta, vaikka se saikin toivomaan nopeaa kuolemaa, vaan häpeästä. Se oli pahinta. Pimeyden Lordi oli satuttanut ja käyttänyt häntä aiemminkin, mutta ei ikinä tällä tavalla. Draco ymmärsi, että hän ei voisi mitenkään vaikuttaa siihen, mitä hänelle tapahtuisi, miten hänen ruumistaan käytettiin ja mitä hänen olisi pakko tehdä. Voldemortilla oli kaikki valta. Voldemort saattoi tehdä hänelle ja hänellä aivan mitä tahtoi ja hän ei voisi sitä mitenkään lopettaa. Paitsi kuolemalla. Se oli ainoa päätös, jonka hän saattoi tehdä itsenäisesti. Ja senkin vapauden Voldemort voisi häneltä viedä. Nyt hänellä oli kuitenkin vielä tuo valta päättää siitä, jatkuisiko hänen elämänsä tätä päivää pidemmälle ja sen käyttäminen houkutti häntä. Se olisi helpoin ja arvokkain tapa selvitä tästä tilanteesta.

Mutta hän ei pystynyt siihen. Jos kyse olisi ollut vain hänestä, hän olisi hypännyt alas hetkeäkään epäröimättä, mutta niin ei ollut. Hän oli Malfoy ja mikä vielä tärkeämpää Malfoyn perillinen, ainoa perillinen. Hän kuului Malfoyn suvulle. Hänellä oli velvollisuuksia. Hän ei voinut kieltäytyä niistä. Hänellä ei ollut oikeutta valita kuolemaa. Hänen olisi kestettävä, vaikka kuolema olisikin helpompi ja parempi vaihtoehto.

Joskus hän toivoi, että olisi kuka tahansa muu kuin Malfoy.

* * * * * * *

Harry Potter käveli kadulla jästi-Lontoossa. Taas kerran yksi Feeniksin Killan kokoontuminen oli ohi. Harry, Ron ja Hermione olivat nykyisin Killan täysjäseniä ja ministeriö koulutti heitä ja muutamia muita entisiä DA:n jäseniä auroreiksi nopeteutulla aikataululla. Vanha ennustus, joka teki Harrysta päävastuullisen Voldemortin tuhoamisessa painoi häntä ankarasti. Hänellä ei vieläkään ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän pystyisi tuhoamaan Voldemortin. Ja koska tämä viimeinen taistelu tapahtuisi? Harry oli varma, että ei ollut siihen vielä valmis, mutta olisiko hän koskaan. Hän myös tunsi syyllisyyttä jokaisesta Valon puolella menetetystä ihmishengestä heidän odotellessa Voldemortin ja Harryn lopullista kohtaamista. Nyt Killan jäsenenä hän todella tiesi, kuinka monia ihmisiä kuoli tässä järjettömässä sodassa. Harry ei voinut käsittää, miksi niin moni tuki Voldemortia. Halusivatko he todella tätä kärsimystä? Oliko se heistä todella sen arvoista? Harry tiesi monien entisten luokkatovereidensa ryhtyneen kuolonsyöjiksi. Osan päätöksen hän saattoi ymmärtää. Sellaisten kuin Malfoy, joka oli ilkeä syntymästään asti ja jonka koko perhe oli kuolonsyöjiä ja joka ei koskaan ajatellut itse omilla aivoillaan vaan seurasi isäänsä kuin pässi narussa. Mutta monet koulussa lähes siedettävät luihuiset olivat myös liittyneet Voldemortin joukkoihin ja sitä Harryn oli lähes mahdotonta käsittää. Eivätkö he nähneet totuutta?

Harry ravistautui irti näistä ajatuksista. Hänellä oli tarpeeksi murheita ilman, että hän miettisi, miksi luihuiset olivat niin pahoja. Aurorikoulutus oli rankkaa ja hänelle jäi hyvin vähän aikaa muuhun kuin siihen ja Killan toimintaan. Nytkin oli kulunut viikkoja siitä, kun hän oli viimeeksi lentänyt luudallaan. Hänellä ei ollut edes aikaa ystävilleen. Ron mökötti edelleen eikä halunnut olla missään tekemisissä Harryn tai Hermionen kanssa. Erityisesti Hermionen. Jotenkin Hermione oli onnistunut löytämään aikaa rakastumiseen. Hänen ihastuksensa oli heitä hieman vanhempi korpinkynteläinen poika nimeltään Solon Lagerfield. Solon oli todennäköisesti kaikkea sitä, mistä Hermione oli aina miehessä haaveillut. Hän oli älykäs, miellyttävä ja komea. Hänellä oli hyvä huumorintaju, mutta hän ei ottanut elämää liian kevyesti. Hän oli täydellinen kumppani Hermionelle. Joskus Harry oli hieman kateellinen kaikesta Hermionen Solonille uhraamasta ajasta ja huomiosta, mutta silti tyttö oli aina Harryn apuna, kun hän tätä tarvitsi. Hermione oli nykyisin Harryn ainoa uskottu, jolle hän saattoi puhua peloistaan ja ongelmistaan avoimesti. Solon oli loistava kaveri ja pääasiassa Harry oli iloinen Hermionen puolesta. Valitettavasti Ron ei ollut. Hän oli mustasukkainen eikä pitänyt tai luottanut Soloniin ollenkaan. Harry pelkäsi, että heidän kolmen ystävyys ei koskaan enää korjautuisi entiselleen.

* * * * * * *

Ron astui sisään Vuotavaan noidankattilaan, istuutui pöytään ja tilasi kermakaljan. Hän tunsi itsensä yrmeäksi. Hän oli ollut Killan tapaamisessa ja taas kerran Harry ja Hermione olivat jutelleet keskenään ja jättäneet hänet ulkopuoliseksi. Onneksi Hermionen uusi poikaystävä ei ollut Killan jäsen. Se olisi ollut liian paljon. Jo nytkin tilanne oli ällöttävä. Harry ja Hermione olivat heittäneet roskiin kaikki ne vuodet, jolloin he kolme olivat olleet parhaita ystäviä. Nyt uusi kolmikko olikin Harry, Hermione ja Hermionen uusi sylikoira. Ron oli ylijäämätavaraa heille. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi he tekivät tämän hänelle.

Ron oli korviaan myöten täynnä entisiä ystäviään, sotaa ja jopa Kiltaa. Kilta ei saanut mitään aikaiseksi. Hänen veljensä ja monia muita oli kuollut ja syylliset kävelivät vapaina kaduilla. Muutamaa päivää aiemmin Ron oli jopa nähnyt Draco Malfoyn Viistokujalla. Hän oli kävellyt siellä aivan avoimesti pää pystyssä kuin kuka tahansa kunnon velho, vaikka melkein kaikki tiesivät, että hän oli Tiedät-Kai-Kenen kannattaja, rakastaja ja Kuolonsyöjien nuoriso-osaston johtaja. Se loukkasi Ronia enemmän kuin mikään. 

Sillä välin kun Ron synkkänä järjesteli ajatuksiaan, hän ei huomannut nuorta tyttöä, joka lähestyi hänen pöytäänsä ja kysyi oliko siinä vielä tilaa. Vuotava noidankattila oli jo melkein täysi ja vapaita pöytiä ei enää ollut jäljellä. Tyttö istuutui Ronia vastapäätä ja esitteli itsensä. 

"Hei! Anteeksi, että häiritsen sinua näin. Minun nimeni on Odele Terris." Tyttö sanoi.

"Terve! Et sinä häiritse. On mukavaa saada seuraa. Olen Ron Weasley. Olemmeko tavanneet aiemmin? Näytät jotenkin tutulta."

"Olimme samaan aikaan Tylypahkassa. Minä taisin olla vuoden sinua ylempänä. Sinähän olit Rohkelikossa? Minä olen puuskupuh."

"No tietysti. Nyt muistan nähneeni sinut joskus käytävillä tai Suuressa salissa. Todella hauska tutustua." Ja niin todella oli. Odele oli todella mukavan näköinen tyttö, jolla oli tarttuva hymy.

He juttelivat koko illan ja lähtiessään Ron tunsi olonsa paljon paremmaksi. Odele oli upea tyttö ja hän vaikutti kiinnostuneelta juuri Ronista. Hän ei kysellyt Harrysta tai halunnut apua läksyissä Hermionelta. Häntä kiinnosti Ron itsenään ja hän vaikutti todella vaikuttuneelta, kun Ron kertoi olevansa nopeutetussa aurorikoulutuksessa ja jo Killan jäsenkin. Hän tiesi Killasta, koska hänen isänsä työskenteli ministeriössä. Ron muisti kuulleensa Odelen isästä omalta isältään. Tämä oli vanhaa hyvää rohkelikkosukua kuten Ronkin. Odelen äiti oli jästisyntyinen puuskupuh ja Odele oli seurannut äitinsä jalanjälkiä Puuskupuhiin.  

Ron ja Odele sopivat tapaavansa taas seuraavana iltana ja Ron todella odotti tapaamista. Odele oli hieno tyttö ja juuri sopiva tyttöystäväehdokas hänelle. Ronin vanhemmat pitäisivät tytöstä ja tämä oli juuri sopivasta perheestä. Ron toivoi, että tyttö olisi hänelle Se Oikea. Hermionekin saisi nyt nähdä, että Ronkin pystyi saamaan muutakin seuraa. Parempaa seuraa. Odele kun ei ollut mikään ilonpilaava liikaviisas lukutoukka vaan mukava ja iloinen nuori noita.


	8. Kalkaroksen kohtalo

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 8. luku: Kalkaroksen kohtalo  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tämä luku on yksi omista suosikeistani tässä tarinassa. Erityisen tyytyväinen olin ensimmäiseen kohtaukseen englanninkielisenä ja se kääntyikin ihan siedettävästi, vaikka edelleen kovasti kaipaisin sopivaa vastinetta englannin Sir:lle ja mentori sanan mentor käännöksenä ei ole aivan niin luonteva kuin toivoisi. Toivottavasti pidätte. Palaute on edelleen enemmän kuin tervetullutta.

Kalkaroksen kohtalo

Draco Malfoy kuljeksi kärsimättömänä Malfoyn kartanon puistossa. Hän odotti kummisetäänsä ja mentoriaan Severus Kalkarosta. Missä ihmeessä tämä viipyi? Draco oli yhä ärtyneempi mitä pidemmälle aika kului. Hänellä oli todella tärkeää asiaa. Viimein Kalkaros ilmiintyi paikalle.

"Missä sinä olet oikein ollut?" Draco kysyi. "Minä olen odottanut iäisyyden ja minulla on todella tärkeää asiaa."

"En päässyt aiemmin. Mikä kiire nyt on? Oletko saanut selville jotain tärkeää?"

"No todellakin olen. Feeniksin killassa on vuoto!" Draco melkeinpä huusi.

"Oletko varma?" Kalkaros kysyi. "Olen pelännyt tätä jo pitkään ja viime aikoina minulla on ollut tiettyjä epäilyksiä, mutta ei mitään varmaa tietoa."

"No nyt on. Pimeyden Lordi kertoi Matohännälle, että he olivat saaneet jotain sisäpiirintietoa Killasta ja minusta tieto tuntuu luotettavalta. Se ei ole mitään erityisen tärkeää tai salaista, mutta se on aitoa sisäpiiritietoa." Draco kertoi kiihtyneesti.

"Shhh! Ole hiljaa. Tämä on melko turvallinen paikka, mutta täälläkin voi olla ylimääräisiä korvia lähistöllä." Kalkaros kivahti.

Mietittyään asiaa hetken hän jatkoi. "Sinulla ei pitäisi olla mitään hätää. Minun ja Dumbledoren lisäksi kukaan ei tiedä henkilöllisyyttäsi. Meidän täytyy..."

Draco keskeytti hänet kiihtyneenä. "En minä itsestäni ole huolissani. Jokainen Killan jäsen tietää sinusta. Kuka sitten onkaan petturi, hän paljastaa sinut ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Ja sinä tiedät miten Pimeyden Lordi suhtautuu pettureihin!"

"Muista käytöstapasi, Malfoy! Älä keskeytä minua. Kuten olin sanomassa, meidän täytyy yrittää löytää vuotokohta. Äläkä sinä huolehdi minusta. Minä osaan pitää huolen itsestäni." Kalkaros ärähti. "Kuuntele sinä vain tarkasti, mitä Pimeyden Lordi puhuu Killasta äläkä ota mitään turhia riskejä tai tee mitään epäilyttävää."

"Pyydän anteeksi. Teen kuten haluatte." Draco sanoi selvästi loukkaantuneena.

Kalkaros huokaisi ja tarttui Dracoa hartioista ja käänsi pojan itseään kohti. "Kuuntele mitä minulla on sanottavana, Draco. Sinä olet meidän ainoa todellinen sisäpiirinlähteemme Pimeyden Lordin joukoissa ja on elintärkeää Killalle, että et vaaranna asemaasi. Se on äärettömän tärkeää myös minulle. En halua, että kuolet. Jos alat tekemään typeriä ja uhkarohkeita temppuja, sinä jäät kiinni. Se on viiminen asia mitä haluan."

"Sinun täytyy luvata minulle, että vaikka minä jäisinkin kiinni, niin sinä et tee mitään typerää. Ymmärrätkö?" Kalkaros ravisti nuorta miestä edessään keveästi ja jatkoi. "Sinun täytyy ymmärtää, että olet minua paljon tärkeämpi joka suhteessa. Lupaa minulle, Draco!"

Draco riiputti päätään eikä katsonut Kalkarosta silmiin, kun hän vastasi pehmeästi: "Kyllä professori."

* * * * * * * * 

Feeniksin killan kokous:

"Meillä on nyt hieman ongelmia käsissämme. Joukossamme on petturi. En tiedä kuka tai edes millä tasolla, mutta joku ja melko lähellä Kiltaa kuitenkin." Kalkaros katkaisi yleisen hälinän kommentillaan heti, kun kaikki Killan sisäpiirin jäsenet olivat kokoontuneet kokoushuoneeseen.

"Mitä? Ei voi olla totta. Kaikki Killan jäsenet ovat luotettavia. Olemme valinneet huolella..." Tonks aloitti, mutta loppuosa hänen lauseestaan katosi yleiseen tyrmistyneiden vastalauseiden hälinään.

Järkyttynyt metelöinti jatkui kunnes Lupin sanoi hiljaisella äänellä: "Meidät on petetty aiemminkin. Se on mahdollista myös nyt. Mutta oletko todella aivan varma tästä, Severus?"

Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Kalkarosta joka mulkoili heitä ylimielisenä, mutta vastasi sentään: "Tottakai olen varma. Jossain on vuoto. Voldemort tietää aivan liikaa meistä ja nyt hän on itsekin ilmoittanut, että hänellä on meidän keskuudessamme vakooja."

"Ja miten sinä voit tietää kaiken tämän?" Kysyi Tonks, "kertoiko hän sen sinulle itse?"

"Minä tiedän. Muu ei kuulu teille. Hankin tietoni omia reittejäni pitkin ja ne eivät ole teidän asianne." Kalkaros kivahti.

"Hyvä on. Ei nyt aleta riitelemään siitä. Nämä ovat todella huonoja uutisia. Meidän täytyy löytää vuoto ja tukahduttaa se." Dumbledore puuttui keskusteluun ennen kuin se ehti kääntyä ilmiriidaksi. "Severus, mitä mieltä sinä olet, onko sinun turvallista palata Voldemortin luokse vai onko vuoto niin paha, että sinun asemasi on saattanut paljastua?"

"Tietenkään en voi olla varma, mutta luulen, että en ole vielä paljastunut. Vaikuttaisi siltä, että kuka ikinä vuotaja onkaan, hän on vasta aloittanut tietojen kauppaamisen."

"Siinä tapauksessa sinä voit palata Voldemortin luokse hänen kutsuessaan sinua seuraavan kerran ja voit yrittää saada jotain lisätietoja vuotajasta. On elintärkeää, että saamme vuodon pysäytettyä." Dumbledore sanoi ja jatkoi. "Mutta muista olla varovainen Severus."

* * * * * * * *

Professori Kalkaros oli pilkkomassa aineksia Lupinin sudenmyrkkyjuomaa varten, kun hänen pimeänpiirtonsa alkoi polttaa. Hän lähti tyrmistä välittömästi ja käveli Tylypahkan tilusten ulkopuolelle ilmiintyäkseen. Silti hän oli viimeinen saapuja. Kyse oli selvästi harvinaisen suuresta tapaamisesta. Kuolonsyöjien kohtaamiset olivat yleensä paljon pienempiä ja harvoin samassa tapaamisessa oli enempää kuin parikymmentä kuolonsyöjää. Pimeyden Lordi näyttäytyi harvoin alempiarvoisille seuraajilleen. Alemmat kuolonsyöjät tapasivat yleensä vain jonkun ylempiarvoisista kuolonsyöjistä saadakseen ohjeensa. Tavallinen rivikuolonsyöjä tapasi harvoin edes ketään Kuolonsyöjien kenraaleista. Mutta nyt kenttä oli täynnä kaiken arvoisia kuolonsyöjiä  ja kaikki Pimeyden Lordin kenraalitkin olivat läsnä. Lopulta myös Pimeyden Lordi itse saapui Draco Malfoy mukanaan. Tämä todellakin oli erikoinen kokous, Kalkaros ajatteli. Pimeyden Lordi ei nimittäin yleensä antanut alempien palvelijoidensa edes nähdä rakastajaansa. Poika oli arvostettu ja hyvin vartioitu osa Pimeyden Lordin henkilökohtaista omaisuutta eikä häntä näytetty alemmille riveille kovin usein. Ehkäpä tämä kokous oli tarkoitettu nostamaan henkeä Kuolonsyöjissä.

Kokous alkoi kuten kunnon hengenkohotuskokouksen kuuluikin. Pimeyden Lordin kenraalit antoivat rohkaisevat raporttinsa viimeaikaisista menestyksistä kaikkien kuullen. Pimeyden Lordi kutsui nimeltä eteensä muutamia alempiarvoisia kuolonsyöjiä ja ylisti heidän toimintaansa. Hän jopa ylensi muutamia ja muutamia uusia jäseniä otettiin mukaan ja he saivat pimeänpiirtonsa. Tämän jälkeen näyttikin jo siltä, että tapaaminen olisi ohi, mutta kuin jälkiajatuksena Pimeyden Lordi puhui.

"Kalkaros, tule tänne." Hän käski.

Kalkaros oli huolissaan, mutta yritti kätkeä sen ja totteli. Hän polvistui ja kosketti Pimeyden Lordin kaavun helmaa huulillaan. "Niin, Herrani."

Voldemort osoitti häntä sauvallaan ja hymyili ennen kuin huusi: "Kidutu!"

Kipu syöksyi Kalkaroksen ruumiin läpi, mutta hänen onnistui vaimentaa huutonsa. Hän tiesi pystyvänsä kestämään viisi minuuttia kidutus-kirousta ennen kuin hän murtuisi ja alkaisi huutaa. Kärsimyksensä keskelläkin hän tunsi, kuinka joku otti hänen sauvansa pois häneltä. Hän tajusi jääneensä kiinni. Killan petturin oli täytynyt pettää hänet sittenkin. Kalkaros pystyi lähes arvostamaan tilanteen ironiaa. Petturin oli pettänyt toinen petturi.

Voldemort odotti kunnes Kalkaros päästi ensimmäiset huutonsa ja nosti sauvaansa katkaisten näin kirouksen. "Tämä mies on pettänyt minut. Hän on tehnyt sen jo kahdesti ja tulee maksamaan siitä moninkertaisen hinnan. Hänen kuolemastaan tulee pitkä ja tuskallinen ja te tulette kaikki muistamaan, mitä tapahtuu niille, jotka pettävät minut ja vapisette pelosta kun muistatte hänen kohtaloaan."

"Viekää hänet vankityrmiini. Hän ei tule saamaan nopean kuoleman armollisuutta." Voldemort käski kahta kenraaleistaan, Averya ja Nottia.

* * * * * * * * 

Draco käveli hermostuksissaan ympyrää huoneessaan. Hän oli lähes paniikissa. Professori Kalkaros oli jäänyt kiinni ja häntä kidutettiin tälläkin hetkellä tyrmissä. Pimeyden Lordi oli pakottanut Draconkin seuraamaan hetken aikaa, kun kuolonsyöjät pieksivät ja kiduttivat hänen kummisetäänsä. Hänen oli ollut lähes mahdotonta salata kauhunsa, mutta hän muisti isänsä varoittavan katseen kokouspaikalta, kun Kalkaroksen petturuus oli paljastettu. Katse oli varoittanut Dracoa sanomasta mitään tai edes paljastamasta tunteitaan ilmeillään. Draco tiesi isänsä olevan oikeassa. Dracon olisi vaarallista osoittaa mitään muuta kuin halveksuntaa mentoriaan kohtaan. Silti se oli vaikeaa. Ja hetken verran Dracosta tuntui, että se oli vaikeaa myös hänen isälleen. Tämän silmissä oli ollut niin paljon surua, väsymystä ja itseinhoa, että Draco oli lähes huudahtanut hämmästyksestä. Sitä kesti vain häviävän hetken ja sitten Lucius Malfoy oli huolellisesti järjestänyt kasvoilleen mitään kertomattoman ilmeen ja Draco ei ollut enää varma oliko hän sittenkin vain kuvitellut kaiken.

Draco yritti löytää keinon pelastaa vanhan professorinsa, mutta hän ei pystynyt keksimään mitään. Joka paikassa oli aivan liikaa kuolonsyöjiä ja Kalkarosta vartioitiin aivan liian tarkasti. Ainoa mitä hän voisi tehdä, oli ilmoittaa tapahtuneesta Killalle ja hekään eivät voisi tehdä mitään auttaakseen. Oli myös hieman vaikeaa löytää tapaa ilmoittaa tapahtuneesta Dumbledorelle. Hän ei todellakaan voinut vain lähettää pöllöä tai lähettää viestiä hormipulverin avulla.

Häneltä kesti kaksi päivää keksiä riittävä tekosyy ja käydä Malfoyn kartanossa ja Viistokujalla sekä etsiä Dumbledore. Kalkaros oli vielä elossa, mutta hänen kuntonsa ei ollut erityisen hyvä. Kun Draco lopulta löysi Dumbledoren, tämä oli jo arvannut mitä oli tapahtunut. 

 "Draco, ole kiltti ja kerro mitä tapahtui? Onko Severus kuollut?" Riutunut vanha rehtori kysyi.

"Ei ole vielä, mutta kuolee pian. Pimeyden Lordi oli saanut tiedon professori Kalkaroksen petturuudesta ja on päättänyt rankaista häntä esimerkiksi muillekin siitä, mitä pettureille tapahtuu. Professori Kalkaros  viruu tällä hetkellä Pimeyden Lordin tyrmissä ja häntä kidutetaan jatkuvasti. En tiedä onko hän enää järjissään." Draco kertoi tylysti.

"Pelkäänpä, että me emme voi tehdä mitään auttaaksemme. Meillä ei ole tarpeeksi voimaa hyökätä Voldemortin turvapaikkaa vastaan juuri nyt. Pelkään, että Kalkaroksesta tulee yksi tämän sodan uhreista ja me emme voi tehdä mitään estääksemme sitä." Dumbledore sanoi kyyneleitä silmissään. "Draco, älä sinä tee mitään tyhmää. Et voi auttaa häntä. Ja me tarvitsemme sinua. Professori Kalkaros oli valmis uhraamaan itsensä meidän päämäärällemme, joten älä pilaa mitään."

"Te hylkäätte hänet kuin vanhan sukan, kun hän ei enää ole teille hyödyllinen. No, en minä mitään enempää teiltä odottanutkaan. Hän ei ole yksi teidän kultaisista rohkelikoistanne, joten on melko ilmiselvää, että hän on sopiva uhrattavaksi." Draco sylki katkerat sanat suustaan.

"Draco, älä..." Dumbledore huudahti, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa enempää, Draco Malfoy kaikkoontui pois paikalta.

* * * * * * * * 

Sen iltainen Killan kokous oli yksi synkimmistä ikinä. Severus Kalkaros ei ollut ehkä kaikkein pidetyin Killan jäsen, mutta ainakin häntä kunnioitettiin. Paikalla oli myös muutamia, jotka olivat aidosti pitäneet hänestä. Professori McGarmiwa kyynelehti ja todella suri työtoverinsa kohtaloa. Heidän välilleen oli vuosien kuluessa syntynyt omalaatuinen ystävyyssuhde. He kilpailivat keskenään, mutta myös kunnioittivat ja pitivät toisistaan.

Myös Remus Lupin näytti surevan muutakin kuin vain sudenmyrkkyjuomansa lähdettä. Joskus vanhaa vihollista suri lähes yhtä paljon kuin vanhaa ystävää. He olivat olleet aikanaan vihollisia, mutta Lupin oli todella pahoillaan siitä, miten he olivat kohdelleet miestä heidän kouluaikoinaan. Hän oli yrittänyt parantaa heidän välejään myöhemmin, mutta Kalkaros ei ollut ollut halukas luopumaan katkeruudestaan. Silti hän oli ainoa jäljelle jäänyt linkki Lupinin onnellisiin kouluvuosiin. Hänen ystävänsä olivat kuolleet tai pahempaa kuin kuolleet ja nyt heidän lapsuutensa päävihollinen ja kilpakumppani oli myös menetetty. Lupinista tuntui, että hän oli nyt jäänyt hyvin yksin tähän maailmaan. 

Silti kaikkein murtunein oli Albus Dumbledore. Hän oli taas menettänyt yhden pojistaan. Sen, jolle hän oli pitkään tuntenut olevansa eniten velkaa. Ensin hän oli ollut kyvytön suojelemaan poikaa tämän ollessa lapsi. Hän oli pettänyt tämän silloin niin monella tapaa. Oli tuntunut ihmeeltä, kuin poika oli palannut hänen luokseen. Mutta senkin jälkeen hänen oli täytynyt pistää tämä kaikkein vaarallisimpiin tehtäviin. Hänellä ei ollut ollut valinnanvaraa, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, että hän oli vaatinut aivan liikaa ja antanut takaisin aivan liian vähän. Severus Kalkaroksen kohtalo oli yksi niistä, joita hän kantaisi omallatunnollaan loppuelämänsä. Omasta surustaan huolimatta Dumbledore yritti kuitenkin helpottaa muiden oloa ja siksi hän puhui heille.

"Severus Kalkaros oli yksi rohkeimmista ja velvollisuudentuntoisimmista ihmisistä, joita koskaan olen tavannut. Hän ei ollut aina kaikkein miellyttävin kaveri, mutta hän oli varmasti yksi uskollisimmista ja urheimmista. Olen pahoillani, että me emme voi tehdä mitään hänen auttamisekseen, mutta meidän on syytä muistaa, että hän oli itse valmis uhraamaan itsensä päämäärämme vuoksi. Hän tiesi, minkä riskin hän otti ja hän tiesi, että hän ei ehkä selviytyisi. Hän tiesi, että hänen päätöksensä palata vakoilemaan Voldemortia tuottaisi hänelle kipua ja että hän ei todennäköisesti tulisi kuolemaan rauhallisesti omassa vuoteessaan vanhuuteen. Silti hän ei ikinä edes epäröinnyt. Hän tiesi, mitä teki ja oli sitä mieltä, että se oli riskien arvoista. Meidän on syytä kunnioittaa hänen valintaansa viemällä päämäärämme loppuun asti."

Dumbledoren sanoja seurasi syvä hiljaisuus.


	9. Petturi

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 9. luku: Petturi  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan. Luku 9 sisältää myös itsemurhan ja näin ollen myös henkilön kuoleman.  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tämä luku ei saanut tuulta alleen sitten mitenkään. Englanninkielisenä olin tähän äärettömän pettynyt ja vaikka yritin parannella tätä suomentaessani, niin en edelleenkään ole tyytyväinen tulokseen. 

PS. Antakaa sitä palautetta. Edes joku. Olkaa nyt kilttejä. Edes ihan pikkaisen.

Petturi

Severus Kalkaros oli kärsinyt ansaitsemaansa rangaistusta petturuudestaan viikon ajan, kun Pimeyden Lordi päätti, että oli aika lopettaa hänen kärsimyksensä. Uskollisimmat kuolonsyöjät kerääntyivät autiolle nummelle seuraamaan, kun Pimeyden Lordi kiduttaisi petturin kuoliaaksi. Myös Draco Malfoy oli paikalla. Draco oli nähnyt entisen professorinsa vain pari kertaa tämän lyhyen vankeuden aikana ja järkyttyi nyt nähdessään, kuinka huonossa kunnossa tämä oli. Liemimestarin ruumiista ei varmaankaan löytynyt yhtään vahingoittumatonta kohtaa ja hän oli vain vaivoin tajuissaan. Mutta katsoessaan kummisetäänsä silmiin, Draco näki niissä yllätyksekseen edelleen terveen mielen ja tiukan hänelle suunnatun varoituksen olla tekemättä mitään typerää. Draco oli luullut, että monet kidutuskiroukset olisivat jo ajaneet Kalkaroksen mielipuolisuuteen, mutta jotenkin tämä oli pystynyt pitämään otteensa selväjärkisyydestään kaiken keskelläkin.

Maatessaan siinä kuolonsyöjien muodostaman ympyrän keskellä kärsien Pimeyden Lordin kidutu-kirouksesta professori Kalkaros näytti lähinnä säälittävältä veren, lihan, luiden ja vaateriekalaiden muododtamalta tummalta mytyltä. Dracon oli vaikea salata kauhuaan ja jopa Marcus Flint hänen vieressään näytti pahoinvoivalta, vaikka Draco tiesi hänen olevan horjumattoman uskollinen Pimeyden Lordille. Draco teki kaikkensa pitääksen kasvonsa ilmeettöminä ja ihmetteli miten hänen isänsä saattoi niin kylmäverisesti auttaa Herraansa vanhimman vielä elossa olevan ystävänsä kiduttamisessa kuoliaaksi ja jopa nauraa tämän viimeisille pyristelyille kuolinkamppailussaan.

Kesken tämän iljettävän näytöksen Draco huomasi jotain omituista isänsä toiminnassa. Lucius ei pysynyt paikallaan ringissä vaan käveli jatkuvasti uhrin ympärillä ja pilkkasi tätä samalla lähettäen tämän kiusaksi pieniä, mutta kivuliaita kiruksia. Omituista oli, että joka kerta kulkiessaan Matohännän ohi, Lucius ohitti tämän yhä lähempää. Yleensä Lucius pysyi niin kaukana rottamiehestä kuin mahdollista. Viimein Draco huomasi, että Matohännän taskusta roikkui tipahtamaisillaan Kalkaroksen taikasauva, jonka Piskulainen oli ottanut itselleen, kun Kalkaros oli paljastettu vakoojaksi. Seuraavan kerran Lucius ohitti miehen niin läheltä, että hänen kaapunsa lieve hipaisi sauvaa ja se putosi hiljaisesti pehmeään maahan vain metrin päähän piirin keskellä kyyhöttävästä avuttomasta velhosta. Lucius Malfoy jatkoi yhä kiertelyään ja uhrin härnäämistä, mutta pysähtyi lopulta tämän kasvojen eteen. Dracon hämmästykseksi Lucius etsi katseellaan Kalkaroksen silmiä ja saatuaan tämän huomion itseensä liikautti katsettaan aavistuksen maassa lojuvan sauvan suuntaan. Kalkaros ei kuitenkaan tuntunut tajuavan vihjettä vaan tuijotti edelleen tylsänä eteensä ja Lucius kirosi hänet taas kerran kivuliaasti ja jatkoi kiertelyään. Hetken kuluttua Draco kuitenkin huomasi Kalkaroksen vilkaisevan varovasti sauvaa kohti.

Draco ymmärsi tämän olevan viimeinen mahdollisuus yrittää pelastaa hänen rakastamansa opettaja ja hän syöksyi toimintaan. Hän horjahti päin Marcus Flintiä, joka tarttui Dracon käsivarteen pitääkseen heidät molemmat pystyssä. Draco löi toista nuorukaista ja alkoi huutaa kovalla äänellä.

"Pidä likaiset näppisi erossa minussa senkin alaluokkainen moukka." Hän aloitti ja jatkoi esitystään kuin kuka tahansa pilalle hemmoteltu snobi kakara kiukkukohtauksessa. Taas kerran hänelle oli hyötyä äidiltä perityistä näyttelijänlahjoistaan. Jos Draco jotain oli aina osannut, niin olla halutessaan täydellinen dramaqueen. Hän tunsi lähes häpeää käytöksestään, mutta hätä ei lukenut lakia.

Pimeyden Lordi kääntyi katsomaan nuoren rakastajansa kiukkukohtausta ja Lucius Malfoy ryntäsi eteenpäin lähelle poikaansa valmiina nuhtelemaan tätä. Jostain syystä Lucius valitsi parhaaksi paikaksi pojan moittimiselle juuri sen kohdan, jossa seisomalla hän katkaisi Pimeyden Lordin näköyhteyden heidän kiduttamaansa vankiin. Kun muidenkin kuolonsyöjien huomio oli nuoressa Malfoyssa, jonka hermot tuntuivat pettäneen, jäi vanki hetkeksi oman onnensa nojaan. Se hetki riitti Severus Kalkarokselle. Hän keräsi viimeiset voimanrippeensä, syöksyi kohti sauvaa, tarttui siihen ja huusi:

"Kaikkoonnu!"

Kuului vain kovaääninen POP! Ja kaikki hiljenivät.

* * * * * * * * *

Kun verinen mytty ilmestyi Killan kokoushuoneen lattialle kesken kokouksen, harvat uskoivat, että professori Kalkaros oli yhä elossa. Ensin he luulivat Voldemortin lähettäneen vakoojan kidutetun ruumiin pilkatakseen heitä. Pian he kuitenkin huomasivat, että mytty liikkui hieman hengityksen tahdissa. Kalkaros olikin vielä elossa! Juuri ja juuri, mutta kuitenkin elossa. Tämä huomio aiheutti melkoista häslinkiä ennen kuin he toipuivat sen verran, että pystyivät järjestämään Kalkaroksen kiireellisen siirron St. Mungon sairaalaan.

Kalkaroksen tila oli kriittinen, mutta parantajat antoivat hieman toivoa, että hän saattaisi vielä toipua. Hän oli kuitenkin tajuton ja Killalla ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Killan toisesta sisäpiirin vakoojasta he eivät kuulleet mitään muutamaan viikkoon.

* * * * * * * * *

Samaan aikaan kun Kalkaros aloitti hitaan toipumisen St. Mungossa kaksi Malfoyn miestä lojui vastakkaisissa selleissä toisiaan kalteriovien ja seinien raoista tuijottaen Pimeyden Lordin vankityrmissä. Heidän onnekseen Pimeyden Lordi ei ollut tajunnut, että he olivat auttaneet petturin tahallaan karkuun. Rangaistus vahingossa tapahtuneesta paon mahdollistamisesta oli aivan tarpeeksi kova. Muut kuolonsyöjät olivat innokaita maksamaan takaisin vanhoja kalavelkoja ylpeälle Malfoyn perheelle, kun siihen kerrankin oli tilaisuus, joten kumpikaan Mafoyista ei saanut pahemmin rauhassa kärsiä ja parannella vammojaan.

Tällä kertaa Draco olisi murtunut kidutuksen jatkuessa, elleivät hänen isänsä jäiset silmät olisi pakottaneet häntä kestämään. Hän ei voinut romahtaa sen miehen silmien edessä, jota hän oli lapsuudessaan palvonut, rakastanut, pelännyt ja salassa vihannut, inhonnut ja halveksinut tämän vangitsemisen jälkeen ja jota hän nyt vastentahtoisesti kunnioitti. Isän miellyttäminen oli lähes aina ollut hänen elämänsä tärkein päämäärä, vaikka hän ei siinä koskaan tuntunut täysin onnistuvankaan. Jopa silloin kun hän oli halveksinut isäänsä, hän oli tuntenut velvollisuudekseen käyttäytyä kunnioittavasti tätä kohtaan, sillä vaikka Lucius oli hänen isänsä, tämä oli ennen kaikkea hänen lordinsa. Ja Draco ei halunnut halventaa Malfoyn lordia, vaikka henkilökohtaisesti tuntisi mitä hyvänsä.

Nyt nuo häntä koko lapsuuden tyytymättöminä seuranneet vaativat ja hillityt silmät kantoivat hänet yli kidutuksen, kivun ja epätoivon. Hän ei voinut luovuttaa isänsä nähden. Kun hänen omat voimansa ja hänen oma tahtonsa loppui, hän imi voimaa ja tahtoa isänsä silmistä tietäen, että isä ei hyväksyisi epäonnistumista ainoalta pojaltaan. Luciukseen kivulla, nöyryytyksellä, väsymyksellä ja pelolla tuntui olevan vähemmän vaikutusta tai ehkä hän vain kesti ne paremmin, koska hän tunsi sen velvollisuudekseen poikaansa ja perijäänsä kohtaan. Siitähän kaikessa lopulta Malfoyden kannalta oli kyse. Tärkeintä oli suvun ketjun jatkuminen. Yksilö oli korvattavissa toisella, mutta ainoa perijä oli korvaamaton.

Lopulta Pimeyden Lordi saapui itse vankityrmiin tekemään ehdotuksen. Hän todella tarvitsi parhaan kenraalinsa takaisin kentälle ja hän oli varma, että keksisi hyvää käyttöä myös lempilelulleen. Ehdot olivat selvät: Ei enää epäonnistumisia. Jos Lucius kuitenkin vielä epäonnistuisi, Pimeyden Lordilla oli hänen kallisarvoinen poikansa ja perillisensä käden ulottuvilla ja Draco kärsisi isänsä epäonnistumisen seuraukset. Pimeyden Lordi oli varma, että tämä tieto auttaisi Luciusta olemaan epäonnistumatta enää.

* * * * * * * * *

Dracolta kesti vielä pari viikkoa saada selville, mistä tiedot Killan sisältä tulivat. Ja senkin jälkeen häneltä kesti muutama päivä löytää tapa, jolla hän saisi tietonsa lähetettyä turvallisesti eteenpäin. Häntä vahdittiin tarkemmin kuin ikinä ennen. Samaan aikaan Lucius teki hyvää työtä ja Kuolonsyöjät alkoivat saada etulyöntiaseman Valon joukoista.

Draco ei ollut ikinä edes kuullut miehestä, joka oli vuotanut Killan salaisuudet Pimeyden Lordille. Pimeyden Lordi sanoi, että hän oli vanha ja uskollinen palvelija, mutta Draco ei ollut häntä ikinä tavannut ja nimikin oli vieras. Draco oli ihmeissään miten tämä matala-arvoinen ministeriön virkamies saattoi tietää niin paljon Killasta. Miehen nimi oli Jude Terris ja hän työskenteli ministeriön sosiaali- ja terveysosastolla, mutta edelleenkään Dracolla ei ollut edes aavistusta siitä, missä todellinen vuoto Killan sisäpiirissä oli.

Dracon tiedot saivat mykistyneen reaktion aikaan Killassa. Jotkut Killan jäsenet tunsivat Jude Terrisin ja Arthur Weasley oli jopa ollut hänen kanssaan yhtä aikaa Tylypahkassa ja siellä Rohkelikossa, mutta hänellä ei olisi pitänyt olla mitään yhteyksiä Killan sisälle. Hän oli vain yksi lukemattomasti ministeriön virkamiehistä.

Ron Weasleylle arvoitus ei tietenkään ollut niin vaikea. Aluksi hän ei voinut uskoa, että hänen suloinen Odelensa oli petturi. Ron olisi halunut uskoa, että tytön isä oli käyttänyt tyttöä hyväksi ilman tämän omaa myötävaikutusta. Pian hän joutui kuitenkin myöntämään, että siitä ei voinut olla kyse. Odele oli täysillä mukana juonessa. Nyt kun Ron ajatteli asiaa, tyttö oli taitavasti ohjaillut keskustelua Killan asioihin. Ron ei voinut käsittää, kuinka hän oli voinut olla niin tyhmä, että oli paljastanut niin paljon salaista tietoa huomaamattaan. Hän oli jopa kertonut Kalkaroksesta ja nyt hän makasi St. Mungossa ja ei ehkä koskaan toipuisi entiselleen. Ei niin, että Ron olisi pahemmin kaivannut vanhaa rasvatukkaa, mutta kuitenkin. 

Tilanne oli Ronille mahdoton. Hän oli urhea Rohkelikko, Harry Potterin paras ystävä ja Weasley ja hän oli pettänyt Killan. Se ei vain ollut mahdollista. Hän ei pystynyt edes kuvittelemaan, mitä hänen äitinsä sanoisi tai miten Harry katsoisi häntä, jos he saisivat tietää. Ja miten hänen veljensä suhtautuisivat? Charlie oli antanut henkensä Valon puolesta ja nyt Ron petti heidät kaikki. Ron ei uskaltanut ajatella, miten Hermione suhtautuisi. Miten hänen silmänsä täyttyisivät halveksunnasta. Kuinka tämä kaikki todistaisi, miten oikeassa tyttö oli ollut valitessaan Lagerfieldin Ronin sijasta. Ron ei yksinkertaisesti voinut mennä Killan kokoukseen ja kertoa, että hän oli vuotaja. Hän ei vain voinut.

Hän oli häpeäksi kaikille, jotka rakastivat häntä ja kaikelle, jota hän oli luullut edustaneensa. Hänellä ei enää ollut vaihtoehtoja. Hän ei voisi korjata tekemiään virheitä. Hän saattoi vain minimoida vahingot. Hän päätti kirjoittaa kirjeen, jossa kertoisi kaiken. Sen jälkeen hän pitäisi huolen, että hän ei enää ikinä häpäisi perhettään ja rakkaitaan elämällään.

* * * * * * * * *

Ron löydettiin seuraavana aamuna Kotikolon läheltä. Hän oli syöksynyt maahan luudallaan ja kuollut välittömästi. Ensin tapahtumaa luultiin onnettomuudeksi, mutta hänen taskustaan löytynyt kirje kertoi muuta. Surevat vanhemmat lukivat kirjeen ääneen seuraavassa Killan kokouksessa sydän murtuneena.

**_Rakkaat Äiti ja Isä,_**

_Olen niin pahoillani kaikesta tästä. Minun täytyy tunnustaa teille jotain. Olen ollut äärettömän tyhmä. Luotin ihmisiin, joihin ei olisi pitänyt. Minä olen ollut Feeniksin killan vuotaja. En tietenkään tahallani, mutta lopputulos on silti sama. _

_Muutama kuukausi sitten tapasin mukavan tytön nimeltään Odele Terris. Hän vaikutti upealta tytöltä. Hän oli kiinnostunut minusta ja minun tekemisistäni ja näytti ihailevan minua. Olin liian naiivi tajutakseni, mitä hän minusta todella haki. Ja vieläkin sitä on lähes mahdotonta uskoa. Mutta jos hänen isänsä todella on Tiedät-Kai-Kenen vakooja ja on kertonut hänelle Killan salaisuuksia, on päivän selvää, että minä olen silloin alkuperäinen lähde._

_Odele oli taitava lypsäessään minusta tietoja. En ikinä tajunnut kertoneeni niin paljon. Minun ei todellakaan ollut tarkoitus kertoa hänelle Kalkaroksesta ja kaikesta muusta. En edes osannut epäillä häntä, kun meille kerrottiin, että Killassa oli vuoto. En vieläkään ymmärrä, miten he saattoivat tehdä tämän. Hänhän on puuskupuh! Heidänhän piti olla uskollisia ja rehellisiä.  Ja hänen isänsä on rohkelikko! Ei heidän kaltaistensa pitänyt olla pettureita!_

_Luulen, että olin heille helppo saalis, koska olin niin yksinäinen ja innokas löytämään jonkun. Olin mustasukkainen, koska Hermionella oli toinen. Minä todella rakastin häntä ja hän hylkäsi minut. Minä vain halusin löytää jonkun. Kun tapasin Odelen, olin niin innokas miellyttämään häntä, että tein mitä hyvänsä hänen pyynnöstään. Eikä se ikinä tuntunut väärältä._

_Olen pahoillani kaikesta, enkä voi ikinä hyvittää tätä. En halua tuoda enempää häpeää perheelleni, joten tämä on ainoa keino. Älkää surko minua. En ollut sen arvoinen._

**_Harry_**_, tee loppu tästä hulluudesta. Ole kiltti ja tapa Voldemort!_

**_Ginny_**_, rakastan sinua pikkusisko._

**_Hermione_**_, rakastin sinua enemmän kuin mitään, enemmän kuin elämääni. Olisin antanut sinulle kaiken, jos vain olisit sallinut. Miksi et voinut valita minua? Tule onnelliseksi elämässäsi, sinulla on minun rakkauteni ikuisesti!_

_Rakkaudella,_

_Ronald Weasley_


	10. Ratkaisutaistelu

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 10. luku: Ratkaisutaistelu  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Sisältää viittauksia raiskaukseen ja väkivaltaan. Kuolemia siellä, kuolemia täällä. Mitä muuta te kuvittelitte? Tämä on sotaa.  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tämä sitten otti aikansa. Anteeksi. Kymmenen kirjoitettu, yksi vielä jäljellä. Antakaahan palautetta.

Ratkaisutaistelu

Ronin kuolema oli raju isku Feeniksin Killalle. Se tuntui niin tarkoituksettomalta. Hän oli toki tehnyt virheen, mutta miksi ihmeessä hän oli tuntenut virheensä anteeksiantamattomaksi. Hänen erehdyksensä oli johtanut Kalkaroksen vakavaan loukkaantumiseen, mutta eihän itsemurha mitenkään Kalkarosta auttanut. Koko Weasleyn perhe oli surun murtama. He olivat menettäneet jo kaksi poikaa tässä sodassa.

Surussaan Weasleyt alkoivat syyttää Hermionea tapahtuneesta. Jos hän olisi vain rakastanut Ronia eikä jotain hemmetin Lagerfieldiä niin Ron ei olisi ikinä kertonut Odele Terrisille mitään ja kaikki olisi hyvin. Weasleytkin tiesivät hyvin, että eivät olleet reiluja Hermionea kohtaan, mutta eivät epätoivossaan jaksaneet välittää. Harry ei halunnut syyttää Hermionea, mutta silti Hermionen kanssa yhdessä oleminen oli vaikeaa. Ronin poissaolo tuntui silloin vielä kouriintuntuvammalta ja kipeämmältä kuin muulloin. Sen sijaan Harryn ja Ginnyn suru yhdisti. Ginny vietti joululomansa perheensä luona ja Harrykin oli paikalla ja he molemmat ymmärsivät että entiset hieman epäselvät tunteet heidän välillään olivat muuttumassa joksikin syvemmäksi.

Sota jatkui julmempana kuin koskaan. Pimeyden Lordi oli entistä voimakkaampi. Tuntui, että Kuolonsyöjät olivat täysin pysäyttämättömiä. Pimeys sai voiton toisensa perään ja tilanne alkoi näyttää epätoivoiselta. Lopulta Kuolonsyöjät hyökkäsivät ministeriöön. Aurorit taistelivat urheasti, mutta Kuolonsyöjillä oli selvä ylivoima. Sinä päivänä monet kuolivat ja ministeriö tuhoutui. Myös Kilta menetti jäseniäään ministeriön taistelussa. Kingsley kuoli ja Tonks haavoittui vakavasti. Helmikuussa vaikutti siltä, että Tylypahka oli Valon viimeinen pystyssä oleva linnake.

Lucius Malfoy piti sanansa Pimeyden Lordille. Hän johti Kuolonsyöjät voitosta voittoon. Hän johti myös hyökkäystä ministeriöön ja oli nyt pelätyin ja jahdatuin kuolonsyöjä. Kukaan ei tiennyt, uskoiko hän yhä Pimeyden Lordin aatteeseen vai palveliko hän Voldemortia vain pitääkseen poikansa elossa. Dracon vakoiluponnistukset muuttuivat entistä vaikeammiksi ja riskialttiimmiksi, koska häntä vahdittiin niin tarkasti. Hän sai enää harvoin poistua Pimeyden Lordin rinnalta. Pimeyden Lordi halusi pitää leikkikalunsa ja panttivankinsa näköpiirissä. Kaikesta huolimatta Draco ei antanut periksi. Hän keräsi tietoa koko ajan ja kun sai tilaisuuden, välitti sitä Killalle.

Lopulta Valon joukot vetäytyivät Tylypahkaan odottamaan Pimeyden Lordin viimeistä ja ratkaisevaa hyökkäystä. Jokainen tiesi, että siihen olisi aikaa enää muutama päivä. Harry Potter valmistautui kohtaamaan Voldemortin viimeistä kertaa. Jompikumpi heistä ei poistuisi siitä kohtaamisesta elossa. Harry oli päättänyt, että se olisi Voldemort. Ronin kuoleman jälkeen Harry oli jotenkin luottavaisempi ja varmempi itsestään kuin hän olisi uskonut mahdolliseksi. Hän halusi myös nähdä miten hänen ja Ginnyn tuore romanssi tulevaisuudessa etenisi, eikä hänellä ollut aikomustakaan antaa Voldemortin pilata kaikkea.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kun tilanne kiristyi äärimmilleen, Dumbledore antoi vakoojilleen käskyn vetäytyä ja liittyä Valon joukkoihin Tylypahkassa. Myös Draco sai tämän käskyn, mutta hän ei ollut valmis tottelemaan sitä heti. Hän päätti hiipiä vielä kerran salakuuntelemaan Pimeyden Lordin ja tämän kenraalien kokousta saadakseen tietää, koska he aikoivat hyökätä Tylypahkaan ja millä taktiikalla. Valitettavasti tällä kertaa Draco jäi nuuskimisretkellään kiinni. Pimeyden Lordi oli raivoissaan. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että hänen oma lelunsa oli kykenevä pettämään hänet. Että nuori, mitätön poika pystyi huijaamaan suurinta Pimeyden Lordia ikinä. Se ei voinut olla mahdollista. Mutta silti se oli. Voldemort oli varma, että hänen vanha vihollisensa Albus Dumbledore oli kaiken takansa ja hän halusi tehdä vanhukselle selväksi, että tämän yritykset vakoilla Pimeyden Lordi johtivat vain hänen vakoojina käyttämiensä alaisten tuskaan ja kuolemaan. Voldemort tiesi, että vanha hölmö oli niin typerä ja tunteellinen, että kiintyi palvelijoihinsa, joten paras tapa saada hänet ymmärtämään virheensä oli näyttää, kuinka hänen pelinappulansa kärsivät hänen erheistään. Voldemort päätti, että Dumbledore saisi nähdä pojan kuoleman. Ja hän varmistaisi, että ennen sitä poika maksaisi tekonsa kalliisti. Hänellä oli muutama päivä aikaa rankaista poikaa, ennen kuin hän tappaisi tämän Tylypahkan taistelukentällä Dumbledoren silmien edessä. Voldemort halusi rankaista myös pojan isää pojan petoksesta, mutta juuri nyt Lucius Malfoy oli hänelle liian tärkeä uhrattavaksi. Kun hän olisi voittanut, olisi Luciuksen aika oppia, mitä seurasi siitä, että kasvatti poikansa petturiksi.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ironista kyllä ratkaisevan taistelun päivänä oli mitä kaunein varhaisen kevään sää. Jotenkin myrskyinen ja masentava ilma olisi ollut sopivampi kuin tämä aurinkoinen ja lämmin sää. Lucius Malfoy mulkoili aurinkoa paheksuvasti. Hänen mielialansa ei totisesti sopinut yhteen sään kanssa. Hänen saamansa käskyt olivat selviä. Hänen piti komentaa Kuolonsyöjiä hyökkäyksessä Tylypahkaa vastaan. Pimeyden Lordi itse huolehtisi Potterista ja Dumbledoresta, Luciuksen vastuulla oli auroreiden ja muiden Valon joukkojen lyöminen. Lucius ei kuitenkaan ollut erityisen kiinnostunut velvollisuuksistaan päivän taistelussa. Itseasiassa häntä ei kiinnostanut Pimeyden Lordin menestys enää ollenkaan. Hän oli tehnyt päätöksensä muutamaa kuukautta aiemmin Pimeyden Lordin vakityrmissä. Hänen ainoa päämääränsä oli pitää sukunsa hengissä. Malfoyiden etu oli hänelle nyt kaikkein tärkeintä. Ja juuri nyt nimenomaan Pimeyden Lordi uhkasi näitä etuja.

Luciuksen oli helppo päättää mitä tekisi. Hän hylkäsi velvollisuutensa Pimeyden Lordin joukkojen komentajana heti kun taistelu alkoi ja ryntäsi etsimään poikaansa. Hän tiesi, että hänen mahdollisuutensa pelastaa Draco olivat pienet, mutta hänen oli pakko yrittää. Hän ei osallistunut taisteluun muutoin, kuin torjumalla itseensä suuntautuvia hyökkäyksiä. Hän oli peittänyt kasvonsa ja hiuksensa huolella maskin ja hupun alle ja sai näin kulkea taistelukentällä suhteellisen rauhassa. Valon joukoille hän oli vain nimetön kuolonsyöjä ja koska hän ei yrittänyt hyökätä, ei monikaan tuhlannut aikaansa häneen, vaan keskittyi uhkaavampiin kohteisiin. Lucius tiesi, että jos hänet olisi tunnistettu, ei häneen olisi suhtauduttu niin välinpitämättömästi.

Lopulta Lucius löysi pimeyden Lordin ja poikansa. He olivat hieman kauempana taistelun keskiöstä yhdessä Valon tärkeimpien esitaistelijoiden kanssa. Harry Potter ja Dumbledore olivat paikalla samoin kuin muutamia nuorempia Killan jäseniä ja jopa koululapsia. Draco lojui maassa ja Lucius näki, että hän oli melko pahasti haavoittunut, mutta kuitenkin tajuissaan. Pimeyden Lordi osoitti häntä juuri sauvallaan ja aloitti kohtalokkaan kirouksen.

"Avada..."

Lucius ei edes harkinnut, mitä tekisi. Hän heittäytyi Dracon ja Pimeyden Lordin sauvan väliin. Se ei ehkä ollut maailman ovelin suunnitelma, mutta vaihtoehdot olivat vähissä. 

"…Kedavra"

Hänen viimeinen ajatuksensa oli epätoivoinen rukous jollekin johonkin, että hänen poikansa kuin ihmeenkaupalla selviytyisi hengissä, vaikka se näyttikin epätodennäköiseltä. Syöksyessään tappokirouksen tielle, Luciuksen huppu putosi hänen päästään ja helposti tunnistettavat hiukset tulivat näkyviin. Pimeyden Lordi hämmentyi hetkeksi huomattuaan tappaneensa omien joukkojensa päällikön. Se hetki oli riittävän pitkä Dracolle yrittää epätoivoista tainnutustaikaa Pimeyden Lordiin. Hän ei ollut ajatuksineen yksin, vaan taika lähti yhtä aikaa kolmesta sauvasta; Dracon, Hannah Abbotin ja Luna Lovekivan. Tietenkään heidän taioillaan ei ollut voimaa tainnuttaa Pimeyden Lordia, mutta hetken Pimeyden Lordi joutui taistelemaan niitä vastaan. Kun hän onnistui karistamaan tainnutustaiat ja iskemään ne vielä voimallisempina takaisin lähettäjiinsä, oli jo myöhäistä. Harry Potter ja Rohkelikon miekka olivat päässeet liian lähelle. Harry ei epäröinyt hetkeäkään. Hän oli varma siitä, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän iski miekan suoraan koko velhomaailman mustimman sydämen läpi. Voldemort tuijotti miekkaa epäuskoisena. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että tämä vihreäsilmäinen poika, jonka hän oli itse merkinnyt salamanmuotoisella arvella tuhoaisi hänet Rohkelikon miekalla. Eihän hänen ollut tarkoitus kuolla. Hänenhän piti hallita koko maailmaa!

* * * * * * * * * *

Voldemortin tuhon jälkeen kuolonsyöjät menettivät taisteluhenkensä ja aurorit löivät heidät lopulta melko helposti ja nopeasti. Illan tullen taistelu oli ohi, kaikki kuolonsyöjät olivat joko kuolleita tai vangittuina, Valon haavoittuneet olivat hoidettavina ja kaatuneet siirretty pois taistelutantereelta. Vain Pimeyden kaatuneet makasivat vielä taistelukentällä. Sisällä Tylypahkassa tunnelma oli kaksijakoinen. Toisaalta he juhlivat Valon voittoa, mutta toisaalta sen voiton hinta oli kova. Niin moni oli menettänyt henkensä ja niin paljon oli tuhoutunut. Hannah Abbot ja Draco Malfoy makasivat molemmat Tylypahkan sairaalasiivessä tajuttomina, mutta he selviäisivät vammoistaan. Sen sijaan Luna Lovekiva ei ollut selvinnyt Voldemortin takaisin lähettämästä kirouksesta, vaan hän oli yksi monista sen päivän sankarivanajista. Illalla Harry ja Ginny vierailivat sairaalasiivessä katsomassa professori Lupinia, joka hänkin oli haavoittunut viimeisessä taistelussa. Sieltä he yllätyksekseen löysivät Kalkaroksen ja Dumbledoren juttelemasta Draco Malfoyn vuoteen viereellä. Kun rehtori oli edellisenä päivänä kertonut Killalle, että Draco Malfoy oli heidän vakoojansa ja Valon puolella, oli se ollut lähes mahdotonta uskoa. Miten tuo hirveä limanuljaska saattoi olla heidän puolellaan? Monet Killan jäsenet olivat olleet varmoja, että Malfoy oli jotenkin huijannut Dumbledorea, mutta Dumbledore pysyi tiukkana. Draco oli heidän puolellaan ja jos hänen pelastamisensa ratkaisutaistelun tuoksinassa olisi mahdollista, se olisi tehtävä.

* * * * * * * * * *

Yön edetessä pidemmälle helpottunut ja iloinen tunnelma pääsi voitolle surusta Tylypahkan saleissa. Pimeyden Lordi oli kuollut. Maailma oli vapautunut pahasta ja tällä kertaa heillä oli aikomus huolehtia siitä, että tilanne myös pysyisi sellaisena. Linnan sisällä juhlittiin. Ulkopuolella muutama tumma hahmo kierteli taistelukentällä ja siirsi irvokkaisiin asentoihin lojumaan jääneitä ruumiita riveihin kasvihuoneiden lähelle. He oikoivat kuolleiden jäsenet ja asettelivat heidät makaamaan arvokkaamman näköisesti ja sulkivat heidän tyhjinä tuijottavia silmiään. Nämä hahmot, Severus Kalkaros, Blaise Zabini ja muutamia muita Valon puolella taistelleita ja hengissä selviytyneitä luihuisia, tunsivat tämän työn velvollisuudekseen omaa väkeään kohtaan. He eivät tunteneet oloaan kotoisaksi linnan sisällä käynnissä olevissa juhlissa, jossa heitä silmäiltiin epäluulolla. Jotenkin heistä jopa tuntui, että heidän oikea paikkansa olisi ollut kuolleena näiden kentälle lojumaan jätettyjen ruumiiden joukossa tai vankityrmissä Pimeyden elonjääneiden kanssa, siellä muutkin heidän kaltaisensa olivat. Suorittaessaan viimeistä palvelusta näille kuolleille hiljaisina ja vain tähtien katsellessa he kokivat kunnioittavansa oman, nyt tuhotun maailmansa muistoa.


	11. Jälkipyykki

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 1: Malfoyn perillinen  
Luku: 11. luku: Jälkipyykki  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-15  
Parit: Draco  
Tyylilaji: Angst/Action-Adventure  
Varoitukset: Verilöyly. Ei tosin kuvailtuna, ainoastaan mainittuna.  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Ja tämä sitten vasta kestikin. Ensimmäinen osa oli sitten tässä. 

Jälkipyykki

Herätessään Dracolla ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut ja missä hän edes oli. Ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän huomasi, oli kipu. Valo sattui hänen herkkiin silmiinsä ja koko hänen vartaloaan särki. Hän sulki silmänsä ja toivoi voivansa nukahtaa uudelleen. Mutta joku oli huomannut hänen heräämisensä, eikä sallinut hänen vajota takaisin armahtavaan tajuttomuuteen.

"Herra Malfoy, kuuletko minua? Herra Malfoy!"

Draco antoi peräksi ja avasi silmänsä uudelleen. Yläpuolellaan hän näki matami Pomfreyn huolestuneet kasvot. Tämä varmaankin tarkoittaa, että en ole ainakaan kuollut, hän ajatteli.

"Niin sitä pitää." Matami Pomfrey kehui. "Luuletko, että pystyisit juomaan hieman?"

Odottamatta vastausta hän katosi Dracon näkyvistä ja palasi pian juoma-astian kanssa. Draco joi tottelevaisesti ja matami palkitsi hänet hymyllä.

"Käyn kertomassa rehtorille ja professori Kalkarokselle, että olet hereillä. He varmaankin haluavat heti keskustella kanssasi."

Matami Pomfrey lähti ja jätti Dracon tarkastelemaan ympäristöään. Hän oli Tylypahkan sairaalasiivessä, aurinko paistoi ikkunasta ja sairaalasiipi vaikutti hyvin rauhalliselta joskin myös täydeltä. Melkein joka sängyssä oli potilas ja sänkyjä näytti Dracon mielestä olevan enemmän kuin hänen kouluaikoinaan. Kaikki näytti viittaavan siihen suuntaan, että taistelu oli ohi ja Valon puoli oli voittanut. Ennen kuin Draco ehti tutkia ympäristöään tarkemmin, kaksi miestä käveli sisään.

"Hyvää huomenta, herra Malfoy! Hauska nähdä sinut taas hereillä. Me ehdimme jo pelätä, että menettäisimme sinut. Olit melko pahasti haavoittunut." Dumbledore kertoi hymyillen.

"Miten voit, Draco?" Kalkaros kysyi. "Onko sinulla pahoja kipuja?"

"Mi… Auh… Mi", Draco yritti vastata, mutta hänen äänensä ei tuntunut tottelevan.

"Ei mitään hätää, ota ihan rauhallisesti", vanhempi miehistä rohkaisi poikaa. "Kaikki on ihan hyvin."

"Valon puoli sitten ilmeisesti voitti vai?" Dracon onnistui kysyä karhealla äänellä.

"Kyllä. Kyllä todellakin. Harry tappoi Voldemortin ja aurorit pitivät huolen lopusta." Dumbledore kertoi. "Myös sinä ja Neiti Abbot olette juhlittuja sankareita. Luna Lovekiva ei valitettavasti selvinnyt Voldemortin vastakirouksesta ja sinäkin olit pitkään heikkona ja pelkäsimme, että niin voisi käydä sinullekin."

"Pyh, jotenkin epäilen tuota sankaruus osaa." Draco tuhahti. "Toisaalta olen täällä enkä Azkabanissa, joten voihan se olla tottakin, että minua pidetään jonkinlaisena sankarina. Tuskin se kuitenkaan yhtään sen pidemmälle menee, kuin että estää minun heittämiseni tyrmään puolikuolleena."

"Älä turhaan huolehdi. Kaikki järjestyy kyllä. Minä en anna heidän heittää sinua susille." Dumbledore vakuutti. 

"No, sudet eivät tällä kertaa olekaan ministeriön ratkaisu asiaan. Ehkä meidän pitäisi olla ennemmin huolissamme päidemme kiinnityksestä." Kalkaros mutisi. 

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Kertokaa nyt vain mitä on tapahtunut?" Draco kiirehti kahta vanhempaa miestä eteenpäin.

Tarina ei ollut kaunista kuultavaa. Valo oli voittanut ja heti ensimmäisten juhlien jälkeen ministeriö oli päättänyt, että mitään tällaista ei saisi koskaan tapahtua uudelleen. Pimeyden velhoja oli aina noussut tasaisin väliajoin ja nyt siitä oli tehtävä loppu. Tämä sai olla viimeinen heidän aiheuttamansa sota! Uusi taikaministeri Amos Diggory oli päättänyt, että tämän varmistamiseksi toimittaisiin tällä kertaa lujasti ja ankarasti, eikä lipsuttaisi, kuten 17 vuotta aiemmin. Yleinen mielipide tuki hänen päätöksiään lähes yksimielisesti. Dumbledore oli saanut pistää kaiken vaikutusvaltansa peliin suojellakseen niitä luihuisia, jotka olivat toimineet hänen alaisuudessaan. Nykyisin oli lähes rikos olla puhdasverinen aristokraatti puhumattakaan puhdasverisestä luihuisaristokraatista.

Dumbledore oli mennyt pitkälle suojellakseen hänelle uskollisena pysyneitä luihuisia ja Draco, professori Kalkaros ja muutamia muita Valon valinneita luihuisia oli jo julistettu syyttömiksi. Se tarkoitti käytännössä sitä, että he saivat pitää vapautensa ja heidän omaisuuttaan ei takavarikoitu. Ministeriön vakuuttaminen siitä, että Malfoyn suvun omaisuutta ei pitäisi takavarikoida, oli vaatinut Dumbledorelta paljon työtä.

Kaikki muut luihuiset olivat vapaata riistaa ministeriölle. Lähes kaikki kuolonsyöjät oli vangittu, mutta myös satoja heidän perheenjäseniään ja muita vanhoja aristokraattisten ja luihuisperheiden jäseniä oli pidätetty. Ensimmäiset oikeudenkäynnitkin oli jo käyty ja lähes kaikki kuolonsyöjät olivat saaneet tuomionsa. Myös kaksi ensimmäistä isoa joukko-oikeudenkäyntiä heidän perheenjäseniään vastaan oli saatu päätökseen ja tuomiot olivat ankaria. Ministeriö oli päättänyt, että rangaistuksena kuolonsyöjyydestä tai näiden toiminnan tukemisesta oli kuolema mestaamalla. Tuomioon riitti, että henkilöllä oli selvät siteet kuolonsyöjiin tai heidän oli tiedetty kannattavan Voldemortia. Näistäkin väljistä syyllisyyskriteereistä oli vielä hieman lipsuttu, joten tuomioon tuntui riittävän jo lähes pelkkä väärä sukunimi.

Nyt kun Lucius Malfoy oli kuollut ja hänen poikansa Dumbledoren suojissa, ministeriö valitsi Narcissa Malfoyn erääksi pääkohteekseen ja hänet tuomittiinkin ensimmäisten joukossa julkiseen mestaukseen. Pian myös moni muu kuolonsyöjän vaimo sai saman tuomion.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Draco seisoi yksin pienen nyppylän päällä hieman kauempana väkijoukosta, joka oli kerääntynyt paikalle seuraamaan ensimmäisiä teloituksia Tylyahon läheisyyteen. Hänen äitinsä olisi yksi ensimmäisistä päänsä mestauksessa menettävistä noidista ja velhoista kahteensataan vuoteen. Teloituksia todistamaan kokoontuneet ihmiset olivat hieman hermostuneita, mutta myös hieman kiihtyneitä ja innokkaita todistamaan kostoa kaikesta, mitä he olivat kuolonsyöjien käsissä joutuneet kärsimään. Draco oli ehdottomasti halunnut tulla paikalle todistamaan äitinsä kuolemaa, vaikka monet olivat neuvoneet häntä toisin. Hänen läsnäolonsa teloituspaikalla olisi omiaan herättämään levottomuutta paikalle keräytyneissä, mutta silti Draco halusi nähdä äitinsä viimeiset hetket. Viimeisinä vuosinaan Narcissa oli ymmärtänyt yhä vähemmän kaikesta ympärillään tapahtuvasta ja Draco toivoi, että hän ei ymmärtäisi kovin paljoa nytkään.

Ihmiset teloituspaikalla vilkuilivat Dracoa syrjäkarein hieman pelokkaasti ja ehdottoman vihamielisesti. Draco seisoi levollisesti paikoillaan ja esitti, että ei edes huomannut itseensä kohdistunutta vihamielisyyttä. Hän seisoi suorana ja pää pystyssä ja näytti yhtä ylimieliseltä kuin ikinä ja hänen kasvonsa olivat täysin tyhjät muista tunteista. Tämä aiheutti pelkoa ja lisää kaunaa väkijoukossa ja jotkut kirosivat häntä ja jopa sylkivät häntä kohti.

Kun ensimmäiset vangit tuotiin teloituslavalle, siirtyi väkijoukon mielenkiinto onneksi heihin ja Draco sai seistä rauhassa. Teloitukset alkoivat ja väkijoukko huuteli loukkauksia tuomituille. Heistä taas lähes kaikki esiintyivät ilmeettöminä ja pystypäisinä loppuun asti. He eivät rimpuilleet teloittajiaan vastaan tai itkeneet tai kironneet, vaan ylpeän tyynesti ja ylimielisesti alistuivat kohtaloonsa. Oli selvää, että monet heistä olivat päättäneet, että heidät voitiin tappaa, mutta nöyrtymään he eivät tuomitsijoidensa edessä suostuisi.

Myös Narcissa Malfoy nousi lavalle kävellen hänelle tyypillisellä sulokkuudella ja itsevarmuudella. Hänen kasvonsa olivat rauhalliset, mutta hänen silmistään näkyi, että hän oli hieman eksyksissä, eikä oikein tiennyt mitä tapahtui. Juuri se satutti Dracoa syvästi. Kaikesta huolimatta Narcissa käyttäytyi loppuun asti, kuten hienon naisen kuuluikin.

Kun kaikki oli ohi ja väkijoukko poistunut, Draco seisoi edelleen yksin paikallaan surren äitiään ja miettien, mikä hänen kohtalonsa tässä muuttuneessa maailmassa olisi.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin teloitukset olivat ohi. Melkein 500 velhoa ja noitaa oli tapettu. Nuorimmat olivat juuri ja juuri koulunsa päättäneitä ja vanhimmat eivät olleet kyenneet nousemaan teloituslavalle omin jaloin, vaan heidät oli pitänyt kantaa. Draco oli seisonut samalla paikalla kuin ensimmäisissäkin teloituksissa ja katsellut joka ainoan teloituksen. Se oli hänen tapansa sanoa hyvästit perheelleen, ystävilleen ja maailmalle, johon hän oli syntynyt. Hän oli näin todistanut lukemattomien perheystävien ja -tuttavien, kouluaikaisten ystävien ja tovereiden kuolemia.

Vaikka Malfoyn omaisuus olikin täpärästi välttänyt takavarikoiduksi joutumisen, niin uudempi Malfoyn kartano tutkittiin läpikotaisin laittomien pimeän taikuuden esineiden löytämiseksi. Kun Draco vieraili vanhassa kodissaan auroreiden tutkittua sen, hän joutui katkeran huvittuneena huomaamaan, että jopa Malfoyn ikivanhat ja erittäin arvokkaat pöytähopeat olivat mitä ilmeisimmin erittäin vaarallista pimeän taikuuden esineistöä, sillä nekin olivat hävinneet. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että kuka ikinä oli tarvinnutkaan Malfoyn vaakunalla koristettuja pöytähopeita, leikkaisi niiden kanssa kieleensä.

Oli vaatinut pitkän taistelun ministeriön kanssa ennen kuin hän oli saanut luvan viedä vanhempiensa ruumiit kotiin haudattavaksi. Valtaosa teloitetuista ja Pimeän puolen kaatuneista haudattiin nimettöminä suuriin joukkohautoihin, mutta Draco halusi vanhempiensa ruumiit Malfoyn Linnaan hautaroviota varten, jotta hän voisi heittää heidän tuhkansa merituulten vietäväksi, niin kuin suvun tapana oli. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Rehtori Dumbledore katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli9 jalallaan astunut legendaariseen Malfoyiden Linnaan, perheen ikiaikaiseen turvapaikkaan. Kauan sitten Linnassa oli käynyt paljonkin vierailijoita, mutta viime aikoina perhe oli suosinut uudempaa Malfoyn kartanoa Wiltshiressä ja vieraita ei enää ollut päästetty vanhaan salaperäiseen Linnaan. 

Vielä pimeyden puolen kukistuttua oli tuore Malfoyn lordi ja harvinaislaatuinen pikku raggari, Draco Malfoy, kieltäytynyt päästämästä auroreita tutkimaan Linnaa. Se oli aiheuttanut monia riitoja ministeriön kanssa ja Dumbledore oli joutunut pitämään kiirettä yrittäessään estää riitoja kasvamasta vakavammiksi. Lopulta oli päästy sopimukseen siitä, että Draco päästäisi Dumbledoren tutkimaan linnan pimeyden esineiden varalta samalla, kun hän tulisi hautaamaan vanhempansa. Vanha rehtori huokaisi ja yritti sopeutua siihen ajatukseen, että hänellä tulisi jatkossakin riittämään töitä hankalimman vakoojansa pitämisessä poissa hankaluuksista. Itse asiassa se piti paikkansa molempien hänen tärkeimpien vakoilijoidensa kohdalla, hän ajatteli vilkaisten nopeasti liemimestariinsa. Miksi ihmeessä Luihuisten piti aina olla niin vaikeita?

* * * * * * * * * * *

Saari, jolla Malfoyn Linna sijaitsi, oli erittäin karu. Siellä ei kasvanut kuin muutamia ruoholänttejä ja heinätupsuja kivien koloissa. Kivinen linna sulautui hyvin kiviin ja kallioihin, jotka ympäröivät sitä. Jollain omituisella tavalla tämä karuus sopi hyvin yhteen ikiaikaisen suvun kanssa, joka oli asuttanut saarta vuosisatoja. Dumbledore huomasi omituisen muotoisen kiven aivan saaren pohjoiskärjessä. Juuri sinne Draco oli ilmiselvästi suuntaamassa leijuttaen vanhempiensa ruumiita. Hän asetti ruumiit makaamaan laakealle kivelle omituisen muotoisen kiven eteen ja tuotti taikasauvansa heilautuksella paikalle kasan puuta, jotka hän asetteli huolellisesti ruumiiden ympärille hautarovioksi. Tämän tehtyään hän kosketti hellästi sormillaan vanhempiensa otsia ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Sen jälkeen hän vetäytyi kauemmaksi ja sytytti rovion.

Kolme miestä seisoi ja katseli hiljaisina, kun kahden ihmisen ruumiit paloivat kuin symboloiden erään aikakauden ja elämäntavan loppua. Saaren lähellä uiskenteli parvi laulujoutsenia ja muutamat niistä uivat aivan rannan luo kuin katsellakseen hautajaisroviota. Draco katseli lintuja, jotka pian hylkäisivät talvehtimisalueensa ja lähtisivät pohjoiseen pesimäseuduilleen. Hän hymyili surumielisesti ja vilkaisi kahteen mieheen, jotka olivat tulleet hänen kanssaan hautaamaan hänen vanhempiaan.

"Tiesittekö, että meidän sukumme vaakunassa on laulujoutsen?" Hän kysyi. "Suurin osa ihmisistä varmaankin kuvittelisi, että tunnuseläimemme olisi lohikäärme tai basiliski tai edes kettu, mutta ei. Meidän tunnuksenamme on aina ollut joutsen. Ennen vanhaan meidät tunnettiin nimenomaan taiteellisesta lahjakkuudestamme. Me olimme muusikoita, taiteilijoita ja runoilijoita. Mutta kaikki muuttui. Ei niin, että olisimme unohtaneet taiteet kokonaan. Jokainen Malfoyn lapsi perehdytetään perusteellisesti eri taidelajeihin, mutta ajat ovat muuttuneet ja pärjääminen velhomaailmassa alkoi vaatia meitä olemaan sotapäälliköitä, poliitikkoja ja liikemiehiä eikä taitelijoita. Me muutuimme ajan mukana. Emme halunneet pudota huipulta, vaikka siellä pysyminen vaatikin meitä muuttumaan. En ole varma, oliko se sittenkään oikea ratkaisu."

Vanhemmat miehet eivät vastanneet. Ei ollut mitään sanottavaa.

Kun Lucius ja Narcissa Malfoy olivat muuttuneet tuhkaksi, Draco keräsi tuhkan kokoon, asetti siitä osan oudon kiven, jonka Dumbledore päätteli olevan Seita, josta Draco oli kerran hänelle puhunut, juureen ja heitti loput merelle tuulten vietäväksi.

* * * * * * * * * * *

He tarkastivat vanhan Linnan, kuten Dumbledore oli ministerille luvannut tekevänsä ja sen jälkeen he istuskelivat hetken rantakivillä ilta-auringossa. Draco kertoi vihdoin toisille miehille, mitä hän oli suunnitellut tulevaisuutensa varalle. Kun he lähtisivät saarelta, Draco suuntaisi jästilentokentälle ja nousisi lentokoneeseen, joka veisi hänet Yhdysvaltoihin, missä hän aikoi aloittaa opiskelun jästi collegessa seuraavana syksynä. Dumbledore ja Snape olivat niin ällistyneitä, että eivät aluksi saaneet sanaa suustaan. Draco Malfoy oli viimeinen ihminen, jonka he olisivat uskoneet loikkaavan jästimaailmaan. Itse asiassa Dumbledore oli suunnittelut tarjoavansa pojalle töitä Tylypahkasta auttaakseen tätä sopeutumaan uuteen maailmanjärjestykseen velhomaailmassa. Mutta Draco selitti, että velhomaailmalla ei oikeastaan ollut hänelle enää mitään tarjottavaa. Maailmasta, johon hän oli kuulunut, ei ollut mitään jäljellä. Vaikka hän ehkä olikin sotasankari, hänen olisi vaikea sopeutua uuteen velhomaailmaan sukunimensä takia. Tietenkin hän voisi jättää Britannian, mutta se ei auttaisi paljoakaan. Velhomaailma oli pieni ja Malfoyt tunnettu suku ympäri koko velhomaailman.

Hän myönsi, että ei tiennyt jästeistä paljon mitään, mutta oli sentään oppinut hieman heidän talouselämästään kotiopettajiltaan. Olihan Malfoylla monia sijoituksia myös jästitaloudessa, joten oppi oli ollut tarpeen. Vaikka Lucius ei paljon ollut ainakaan julkisesti puhunut yhteyksistään jästeihin, hän oli aina uskonut, että jästirahakaan ei haissut. Ei ainakaan sen jälkeen, kun sen oli vaihtanut kultaan tai velhovaluuttaan. Dracolla olisi koko kevät ja kesä aikaa totutella jästielämään ja hän oli jo lukenut kaikki Tylypahkassa käytettävät jästitiedon kirjat. Kyllä hän pärjäisi. Draco myös uskoi, että valtaosa hänen tekemistään virheistä pistettäisiin kulttuurierojen piikkiin, siksi hän oli valinnut juuri amerikkalaisen yliopiston. Sitä paitsi riski törmätä hänet tunnistaviin noitiin tai velhoihin olisi Amerikassa paljon pienempi.

Hänellä ei ollut mitään aikomusta palata koskaan enää takaisin Britannian velhomaailmaan ja hän toivoi, että kukaan ei löytäisi häntä. Hän oli järjestänyt asiansa niin, että Malfoyiden lakimiehet pystyisivät huolehtimaan omaisuudesta ja hän oli jo sulkenut molemmat kartanot. Lakimiehet ohjaisivat myös osan omaisuuden tuottamasta voitosta Dracon käytettäväksi jästimaailmassa. Kalkarokselle hän antoi osan Malfoyiden perintökalleuksiin kuuluvasta kaulakorusta, mikä antaisi Kalkarokselle mahdollisuuden löytää Draco, jos se olisi aivan välttämätöntä. Draco kuitenkin painotti, että hän halusi aloittaa aivan uuden elämän ja jättää kaiken entisen taakseen. Loppujen lopuksi se ei edes ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Malfoyt olivat tehneet niin. Ensin he olivat jättäneet pohjoisen muinaisina aikoina ja myöhemmin Ranskan, jossa he olivat asuneet pitkään ja tulleet Englantiin noin tuhat vuotta aiemmin. Ehkä taas oli aika vaihtaa maisemaa.

Juuri kun viimeinen Malfoyn Lordi jätti ikivanhan kotisaarensa, parvi joutsenia nousi siivilleen ja lensi kolme miehen päiden yli aloittaen matkansa pohjoiseen pesimäseuduilleen. Ne huusivat jäähyväisensä talvehtimiskodilleen lähtiessään ja myös nuori Malfoyn herra kääntyi katsomaan nyt autiota ja hylättyä kotiaan ja suvun turvapaikkaa viimeisen kerran. Hän ei ollut varma, katsoivatko Linna Ja Seita häntä syyttävästi, säälivästi vai rohkaisten.

AN2: Toisen osan kirjoittamista aloittelen. Siitä tulee lajiltaan romance ja D/Hr (eipäs irvistellä siellä, minä oikeasti uskon saavani sen toimimaan.) Puhdasta romanssia en osaa kirjoittaa, joten mukana tulee olemaan merkittävässä määrin velhopolitiikkaa sivujuonteena. Jos jollakulla olisi aikaa ja kiinnostusta, tarvitsisin avukseni jonkun, jonka kanssa voisi hieman pallotella ja testata ideoita tarinaa varten. Mielessäni on muutama ratkaisu, joista en ole aivan varma ja haluaisin niistä mielipiteitä. Jos sinua kiinnostaisi auttaa asiassa, niin pistä viestiä.


End file.
